Una estrella en la noche
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: Duro como un roble, taciturno como un nubarrón, el ranchero Edward Cullen maravillaba a las mujeres e intimidaba a los hombres. Bella Swan, la nueva cocinera del rancho, era suave como un gatito, delicada como el rocío... y comprendía secretamente a Edward. Cosa que volvía loco al endurecido vaquero. ADAPTACION EDWARD-BELLA.-
1. Chapter 1

**Diana Palmer**

**Una estrella en la noche**

**ARGUMENTO:**

**Duro como un roble, taciturno como un nubarrón, el ranchero Edward Cullen maravillaba a las mujeres e intimidaba a los hombres. Así que... ¿cómo era posible que aquella pelirroja hubiera estado a punto de lograr que se pusiera de rodillas?**

**Bella Swan, la nueva cocinera del rancho, era suave como un gatito, delicada como el rocío... y comprendía secretamente a Edward. Cosa que volvía loco al endurecido vaquero. La juvenil inocencia de Bella lo atraía como fruta prohibida. Quería tocarla, saborearla... hacerla suya. Pero de ningún modo se acostaría con una mujer de ojos brillantes como estrellas cuyos sueños ja más podría colmar. No estaba dispuesto a caer en la trampa del matrimonio. Por muy tentador que fuera el cebo...**

**Capítulo 1**

El gato giró en torno a las piernas de Bella y estu vo a punto de hacer que tropezara cuando iba camino del horno. Ella lo miró, sonriente, y fue a servirle comida en su cuenco. Al parecer, el gato siempre estaba hambriento. Probablemente seguía te miendo morir de hambre, porque cuando Bella lo encontró estaba perdido y en los huesos.

Bella Swan no podía resistir ver animales perdidos o heridos. Había pasado gran parte de su juventud viendo rodeos en los que intervenía su padre, doble campeón del mundo de lazo de ganado. Ahora que su padre se había ido y ella vivía sola, disfrutaba tenien do pequeñas criaturas de las que ocuparse. Éstas iban desde pajarillos con las alas rotas a terneros enfermos.

Aquel gato era su última adquisición. Había llega do a su puerta trasera justo después del Día de Acción de Gracias, maullando en medio de una noche tormentosa. Bella lo había adoptado, a pesar de los gruñi dos de protesta de dos de sus tres jefes. El «gran» jefe, aquel al que no le caía bien, fue su único aliado para que se quedara con el gato.

Eso la sorprendió. Edward Cullen era un tipo real mente duro. Fue capitán de los Green Berets y había estado en la Operación Tormenta del Desierto. Era el segundo de los cinco hermanos Cullen, dueños de las Propiedades Cullen Ranch, un conglomerado de ranchos y granjas de piensos localizados en varios estados del oeste. El rancho principal estaba en Jacobsville, Texas. Peter, el hermano mayor, era abogado en San Antonio. James, que era cuatro años más joven que Peter, se había casado hacía un año y medio. Él y su esposa, Victoria, habían tenido un hijo. Quedaban otros tres Cullen solteros: Jasper, el más joven, Emmet, el segundo más joven, y Edward, que era dos años más joven que Peter. Todos vivían en Jacobsville.

El padre de Bella llevaba trabajando para los Cullen poco más de seis meses cuando cayó muerto en el esta blo debido a un ataque de corazón. Fue terrible para Bella, cuya madre los había abandonado siendo ella pe queña. Charlie Swan, su padre, fue hijo único. Bella care cía de familia conocida. Los Cullen también sabían eso. Cuando la mujer que se encargaba de cocinar para ellos expresó su deseo de retirarse, Bella les pareció una sustituta ideal, pues sabía cocinar y ocuparse de las la bores domésticas. También sabía cabalgar, disparar y maldecir en un español muy fluido, pero los Cullen no conocían esas habilidades porque Bella no había tenido ocasión de mostrarlas. En aquellos días, su talento es taba exclusivamente centrado en preparar unos bizco chos sin los que los hermanos no sabían vivir y en co cinar abundante comida. Todo excepto dulces, porque a ninguno de los hermanos parecían gustarle.

Habría sido el trabajo perfecto, incluso con las continuas bromas de Emmet, de no ser porque temía a Edward. Y lo peor de todo era que se le notaba.

La miraba todo el rato, desde su rizado pelo trigueño y sus pálidos ojos azules hasta los pies, como si estuviera esperando a que cometiera el más mínimo error para despedirla.

Durante el desayuno, aquellos negros ojos podían penetrar en su rostro como si fueran diamantes. Esta ban situados en un rostro delgado y oscuro, con una ancha frente y oscuras cejas. Tenía la nariz grande, las orejas grandes y los pies grandes, pero su larga y bien modelada boca era perfecta y su pelo, liso y fuerte, era negro como un cuervo. No era guapo, pero sí domi nante, arrogante y atemorizador incluso para otros hombres. Emmet le dijo a Bella en una ocasión que los hermanos trataban de intervenir si Edward perdía el control lo suficiente como para ponerse violento. Sa bía pelear, pero incluso tan sólo su tamaño habría bas tado para hacerlo peligroso. Era una suerte que casi nunca perdiera el control.

Bella nunca había logrado entender por qué le desagradaba tanto a Edward. No dijo una palabra de protesta cuando los demás decidieron ofrecerle el trabajo de cocinera tras la repentina muerte de su padre. Y fue él quien hizo disculparse a Emmet tras una broma espe cialmente desagradable en una fiesta. Pero nunca de jaba de encontrar formas de meterse con ella.

Como aquella mañana. Bella siempre ponía mer melada de fresa en la mesa para el desayuno, porque a los hermanos les gustaba. Pero esa mañana, Edward quería mantequilla de manzana y ella no había podi do encontrarla. Murmurando protestas sobre su falta de organización, Edward se fue de la cocina hecho un basilisco, sin tomar otra galleta ni otra taza de café.

— Falta una semana para su cumpleaños — explicó Emmet—. Odia hacerse viejo.

Jasper asintió.

— El año pasado por estas fechas se fue una sema na. Nadie sabía dónde estaba — movió la cabeza con pesar—. Pobre viejo Edward.

— ¿Por qué lo llamas así? — preguntó Bella con cu riosidad.

— No sé — dijo Emmet, sonriendo pensativamente—. Supongo que porque es el más solitario de todos noso tros.

Bella pensó que tenía razón. Edward estaba solo. No te nía citas con chicas y no salía con «los muchachos», como hacían los demás. Era muy reservado. Cuando no estaba trabajando, cosa poco habitual, estaba le yendo libros de historia. Cuando comenzó a trabajar en la casa, Bella se sorprendió al comprobar que leía sobre la historia colonial española, en español. No sa bía que era bilingüe, aunque lo averiguó cuando dos de los vaqueros hispanos se pelearon con uno tejano que se había estado metiendo con ellos. El tejano fue despedido, y los dos latinos fueron severamente re prendidos por Edward en un perfecto y duro español. Ella también era bilingüe, pues había pasado gran parte de su juventud en el suroeste.

Edward no sabía que ella hablaba español. Era una de las muchas cosas que no le gustaba mostrar cuando él estaba cerca. Bella también era muy reservada, excepto cuando Victoria iba de visita al rancho con James. Vi vían en una casa a varias millas de distancia, aunque aún dentro del rancho Cullen. Victoria era dulce y amable, y Bella la adoraba. Ahora que tenía un bebé, Bella espe raba sus visitas con verdadero anhelo. Le encantaban los niños.

Pero no le gustaba Herman. Aunque adoraba a los animales, su adoración no se extendía a las serpientes. La gran pitón albina con su blanca piel con manchas amarillas la aterrorizaba. Vivía en un enorme acuario que se hallaba contra una pared de la habitación de Edward, y tenía la mala costumbre de escaparse de vez en cuan do. Bella la había encontrado en varios sitios inverosímiles, incluyendo la lavadora. No era peligrosa, porque Edward la mantenía bien alimentada. Con el tiempo, Bella aprendió a no gritar. Como el sarampión y los catarros, Herman era una fuerza de la naturaleza que simplemen te debía ser aceptada. Edward adoraba al reptil. Parecía ser lo único por lo que realmente se preocupaba.

Aunque era posible que también le gustara el gato. Bella lo había visto jugando con él en una ocasión, con un trocito de cuerda. Él no lo sabía. Cuando no era consciente de que alguien lo estaba mirando parecía una persona diferente. Y nadie había olvidado lo que sucedió después de que Edward viera la famosa película del cerdito. Emmet juró que su hermano lloró como una magdalena durante una de las escenas más conmove doras de la película. Edward la vio tres veces y luego compro una copia en video.

Desde entonces no comía nada que tuviera que ver con el cerdo. Era una de las muchas paradojas de aquel complicado hombre. No temía a nada sobre la tierra, pero al parecer ocultaba un corazón muy sensi ble en su interior. Bella nunca había tenido el privile gio de verlo, porque no le caía bien a Edward. Le hubiera gustado no sentirse tan incómoda estando cerca de él. Pero eso era algo que le sucedía a la mayoría de las personas.

La Nochebuena llegó a finales de semana y Bella preparó una suculenta comida tradicional con toda la típica guarnición. Los Cullen casados estaban iniciando su propia tradición familiar para el día de Navidad, de manera que la celebración del conjunto familiar tuvo lugar en Nochebuena.

Bella comió con ellos, porque los cuatro hermanos se empeñaron en que así lo hiciera.

Se puso el mejor vestido que tenía, de cuadros es coceses rojos, pero era barato y se notó especialmente en contraste con el que llevaba Victoria Cullen. Todos se esforzaron en hacer que se sintiera cómoda, y para la hora del postre, Bella ya había dejado de preocuparse por su vestido. Todo el mundo la incluía en la conver sación. Excepto por el silencio de Edward, la cena habría sido perfecta. Pero éste ni siquiera la miró. Ella trató de no preocuparse.

También recibió regalos, y ella entregó a los her manos las elegantes fundas de ganchillo que había he cho para los cojines del salón. Los regalos que ella re cibió no estaban hechos a mano, pero le encantaron de todos modos. Los hermanos le habían comprado un chaquetón de invierno. Era de piel negra con grandes puños y cinturón. No había visto en su vida nada tan bonito, y lloró al recibirlo. Victoria le regaló un delicio so perfume floral y la señora Clearwater, que se ocupaba de la limpieza general de la casa, un elegante pañuelo en tonos azules. Se sintió en la cima del mundo mien tras recogía la vajilla y la llevaba a la cocina para meterla en el friegaplatos.

Jasper se detuvo junto a la encimera y, sonriendo tra viesamente, tiró del lazo con que Bella se había sujeta do el delantal.

— Ni se te ocurra — advirtió ella, aunque sonrió an tes de volver a centrar su atención en el friegaplatos.

— Edward no ha dicho una palabra — comentó Jasper—. Se ha ido a revisar la valla del río con Tyler antes de que oscurezca.

Tyler, un hombre aún más silencioso que Edward, era el capataz encargado del ganado. El rancho era tan grande que había capataces para cada cosa: el ganado, los caballos, la maquinaria, las ventas... incluso había un veterinario de guardia. El padre de Bella había sido el encargado de los animales de cría durante el breve tiempo que pasó en el rancho Cullen antes de su inespe rada muerte. La madre de Bella los abandonó cuando ésta era una niña. En los últimos años, Bella no ha bía tenido noticias de ella. Se alegraba de ello. Espera ba no volver a verla nunca más.

— Oh — dijo mientras colocaba un plato—. ¿Por mí? — añadió con suavidad.

Jasper dudó.

— No lo sé. Últimamente no ha sido él mismo. Bueno — corrigió sonriendo irónicamente — sí lo ha sido, sólo que peor de lo habitual.

— Yo no he hecho nada para enfadarlo, ¿verdad? — preguntó Bella, mirando a Jasper con gesto preocupa do.

Era tan joven, pensó él, viendo la inseguridad que reflejó su rostro, ligeramente pecoso. No era bonita, pero tampoco era vulgar. Tenía una luz interior que parecía irradiar de ella cuando estaba contenta. Le gustaba oírle cantar mientras estaba en la cocina o cuando salía a alimentar a las pocas gallinas que te nían para surtirse de huevos. A pesar de la reciente tragedia que había tenido lugar en su vida, era una persona feliz.

— No — dijo con firmeza—. No has hecho nada. Ya te acostumbrarás a los cambios de humor de Edward. No suele ponerse así a menudo. Sólo en Navidad, en su cumpleaños y, a veces, durante el verano.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Bella.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

— Participó en la operación Tormenta del Desierto, en la guerra con Irak. Nunca habla de ello. Fuera lo que fuese lo que hizo, era secreto. Pero estuvo en zo nas peligrosas y volvió a casa herido. Mientras se re cuperaba en Alemania, su prometida se casó con otro hombre. Las Navidades y el mes de julio se lo recuer dan y se pone de mal humor.

Bella hizo una mueca.

— No parece la clase de hombre que le pediría a una mujer que se casara con él a menos que fuera en serio.

— No lo es. Le dolió mucho. Desde entonces no ha tenido mucho tiempo para las mujeres — Jasper sonrió suavemente—. Resulta un tanto extraño cuando va mos a alguna convención. Ahí está Edward con su corbata negra, estirado como un faro, con varias mujeres siguiéndolo como terneras. Él nunca parece fijarse.

— Supongo que aún se está recuperando — dijo Bella, relajándose un poco. Al menos no era sólo ella la que hacía que Edward pareciera tan disgustado.

— No sé si alguna vez se recuperará del todo — tras observar unos momentos a Bella mientras ésta se guía llenando el friegaplatos, Jasper añadió—: Eres muy hacendosa ¿no?

Sonriendo, Bella echó detergente en el friegaplatos.

— Siempre he tenido que serlo. Mi madre nos dejó cuando yo era muy pequeña. Sólo vino a vernos en una ocasión, cuando yo ya tenía dieciséis años. Des pués no volvimos a verla — se estremeció interior mente al recordar—. No me quedó más remedio que aprender a limpiar y a cocinar para papá siendo muy joven.

— ¿No tienes hermanos ni hermanas?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo estábamos mi padre y yo. A mí me habría gustado estudiar o ponerme a trabajar, pero él me ne cesitaba — su mirada se oscureció un poco—. Lo que ría mucho, y no dejo de preguntarme si... si hubiéra mos sabido antes que sufría del corazón, tal vez su muerte se podría haber evitado.

— No te atormentes pensando eso — dijo Jasper con firmeza—. Las cosas simplemente suceden. Tienes que darte cuenta de que no puedes controlar la vida.

— Esa es una lección difícil de aprender.

Jasper asintió.

— Pero no hay más remedio que hacerlo — frun ciendo el ceño ligeramente, añadió—: ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte?

Bella pareció sorprendida.

— Tengo veintiún años. Cumpliré veintidós en marzo.

Ahora fue Jasper el que pareció sorprendido.

— No pareces tan mayor.

Bella rió.

— ¿Es eso un cumplido o un insulto?

— Supongo que a ti te parecerá un insulto, pero no lo es.

Bella frotó una imaginaria mancha de la encimera.

— Edward es el mayor, ¿no?

— Peter — corrigió Jasper—. Edward cumplirá treinta y ocho el sábado.

Bella apartó la mirada, como si no quisiera que Jasper viera lo que había en ella.

— Tardó mucho en comprometerse.

Jasper sonrió irónicamente.

— Herman no ayuda precisamente a hacer que una relación resulte duradera.

Bella comprendía aquello perfectamente. Desde el principio le pidió a Edward que cubriera el terrario en que guardaba a su pitón albina cuando tenía que limpiar su cuarto. Desde pequeña tenía un terror mortal a las ser pientes. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de ser mordida por una antes de que su padre se diera cuenta de que apenas podía ver a más de dos metros de dis tancia. Desde entonces tuvo que usar gafas, pero en cuanto fue lo suficientemente mayor como para pro testar, insistió en ponerse lentillas.

— Al menos encontró a una mujer dispuesta a compartirlo con su serpiente, ¿no?

— A ella tampoco le gustaba Herman — replicó Jasper—. Le dijo a Edward que no estaba dispuesta convivir con ella. Él prometió que cuando se casaran se la daría a un hombre que cría serpientes.

— Comprendo — era revelador que Edward estuviera dispuesto a ceder.

— En el fondo, mi hermano es muy generoso y desprendido — dijo Jasper con suavidad—. Si no diera tanto miedo de primeras, no le quedaría ni una camisa. Nadie ve el gran corazón que hay tras su dura fachada.

— No se me había ocurrido pensar en él así — murmuró Bella.

— No lo conoces.

— No, desde luego que no — replicó Bella, avergon zada.

— Edward pertenece a otra generación — dijo Jasper, sonriendo—. Sin embargo, yo soy joven, atractivo, rico... y sé cómo hacer pasar un buen rato a una chica sin hacer de ello un compromiso.

Bella alzó las cejas.

— ¡Y también eres modesto!

Jasper sonrió traviesamente.

— Desde luego. Ese es mi segundo nombre — se apoyó contra la encimera. Rubio, de ojos miel, no había duda de que era el más guapo de los Cullen . No salía mucho, pero siempre había alguna mujer esperanzada a su alrededor. Bella sospechaba que era un vividor, pero se consideraba fuera de sus posibles opciones. De manera que se sorprendió cuando Jasper añadió—: ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar y al cine el viernes por la noche?

Bella no aceptó de inmediato.

— Trabajo para la familia — dijo—. Creo que no me sentiría cómoda.

Jasper alzó las cejas.

— ¿Acaso somos unos déspotas?

Bella sonrió.

— Por supuesto que no. Pero creo que no sería bue na idea.

— Tienes tus propias habitaciones sobre el garaje. No vives en pecado bajo nuestro mismo techo, y nadie murmuraría porque salieras conmigo.

— Lo sé.

— Pero sigues sin querer salir conmigo.

Bella sonrió, preocupada.

— Eres muy agradable.

— ¿Lo soy?

— Sí.

Jasper respiró profundamente y sonrió con añoranza. — Me alegra que lo pienses — aceptando la derro ta, se apartó de la encimera—. La cena estaba muy buena, por cierto. Eres una cocinera excelente.

— Gracias.

— ¿Te importaría preparar otra cafetera? Tengo que ayudar a Edward con la contabilidad, y lo odio. Necesita ré una dosis de cafeína para no quedarme dormido.

— ¿Edward piensa trabajar incluso en Nochebuena?

— Edward siempre trabaja. En cierto modo, el trabajo es un sustituto de todas sus carencias. Pero él no lo considera trabajo, sino negocio.

— A cada uno lo suyo — murmuró Bella.

— Amen — Jasper tiró amistosamente de uno de los rojizos rizos de Bella—. No te pases la noche en la co cina. Si te apetece, puedes ver alguna película en el vídeo del salón.

La celebración de la Navidad fue especialmente tranquila. Edward también trabajó ese día, al igual que el resto de la semana.

El cumpleaños de Edward no se celebró. Sus hermanos explicaron a Bella que odiaba las celebracio nes, las tartas y los regalos, por ese orden. Pero Bella no pudo creer que aquel hombretón quisiera que los demás olvidaran por completo aquella fecha. De ma nera que el sábado por la mañana, tras el desayuno, preparó una tarta de cumpleaños de chocolate, porque, hacía unas semanas, lo vio probar un trozo de una que preparó Victoria. A ninguno de los hermanos les gusta ban los dulces, y casi nunca los probaban. Según la anterior cocinera, la señora Atenadora, aquello se de bía a que la madre de los Cullen nunca preparó tartas ni pasteles. Abandonó a los chicos con su padre. Aquello hacía que Bella tuviera algo en común con ellos, pues a ella también la abandonó su madre.

Tras enfriar el pastel, escribió Feliz Cumpleaños encima. Colocó una sola vela en lugar de treinta y ocho. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y fue al buzón de correos para echar unas cartas que el secretario de los herma nos había dejado en la mesa del vestíbulo.

No esperaba que ninguno de los hermanos apare ciera antes de la comida de la tarde, porque había lle gado una repentina ola de frío y todo el mundo estaba comprobando si el ganado estaba bien y acondicio nando los establos. Emmet había comentado que lo más probable era que no fueran a comer.

Pero cuando volvió a la cocina, con su nuevo abri go de cuero bien ceñido en torno a la cintura, encontró a Edward en ésta y los restos del pastel, su precioso pastel, en el suelo bajo una gran mancha de chocolate en la pared.

Edward se volvió al oírla, desmedidamente in dignado, pareciendo aún más grande de lo que ya era con su chaquetón de piel vuelta. Sus negros ojos bri llaban como el azabache bajo el ala de su sombrero.

— No necesito que me recuerden que he cumplido treinta y ocho — dijo, en un tono tan suave como peli groso—. Y no quiero pasteles, ni fiestas, ni regalos. ¡No quiero nada de ti! ¿Comprendido?

La suavidad de su tono resultaba casi aterradora. Bella había notado que, de todos los hermanos, Edward era el único que nunca gritaba. Y sus ojos resulta ban aún más intimidantes que su tono.

— Lo siento — dijo, en un apagado susurro.

— No eres capaz de encontrar la mantequilla de manzana cuando se te pide, pero tienes tiempo para hacer cosas como... ¡esa! — espetó Edward, seña lando el pastel esparcido sobre el suelo.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó mirándolo, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos en su pálido y pecoso rostro.

— ¿Cómo diablos se te ha ocurrido hacerlo? ¿No te ha dicho nadie que odio los cumpleaños?

La voz de Edward cortaba como un látigo. Su miraba bastaba para hacer que las rodillas de Bella temblaran. Tragó con esfuerzo.

— Lo siento — repitió.

Su falta de reacción enfadó aún más a Edward. La miró como si la odiara.

Dio un violento paso hacia ella y Bella se apartó de inmediato, colocándose tras la tabla de cortar.

Su postura expresaba el temor que sentía. Edward se detuvo y la miró fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Bella sujetaba el borde de la tabla y parecía muy jo ven y acorralada. Se mordió el labio inferior, esperan do el resto de la explosión que sabía se avecinaba. Sólo había querido ser agradable con él. Tal vez para ganarse su amistad. Había sido un terrible error. Era evidente que aquel hombre no quería tenerla por ami ga.

— Hey, Edward, ¿puedes...? — Emmet se detuvo en seco en la entrada de la cocina y contempló la escena que tenía ante sí. Bella, pálida y temblorosa, y no precisa mente de frío. Edward con los puños firmemente apreta dos junto a los costados y los ojos echando chispas. El pastel aplastado contra la pared.

Edward pareció sobresaltarse, como si la presencia de su hermano lo hubiera sacado de la helada rabia que lo mantenía cautivo.

— Vamos, vamos — dijo Emmet, hablando con mucha calma, pues conocía el temperamento de su herma no—. Contrólate, Edward. Mírala. Vamos, mírala, Edward.

Edward pareció recuperar el sentido al ver el brillo de las lágrimas en los ojos de Bella. Estaba temblando, vi siblemente asustada.

Soltó el aire y aflojó los puños.

— Tenemos que preparar los terneros para que se los lleven — dijo Emmet, hablando aún con gran suavi dad—. ¿Vienes, Edward? Los camiones ya están aquí y no encuentro los papeles.

— Los papeles — Edward respiró profundamente —. Están en el segundo cajón del escritorio, en la carpeta roja. Olvidé ponerlos en el archivo. Ve a por ellos. En seguida estoy contigo.

Emmet no se movió. ¿No se daba cuenta de que tenía aterrorizada a la chica?

Rodeó a su hermano y se colocó frente a Bella.

— Tienes que quitarte el abrigo. Aquí hace calor — dijo, riendo forzadamente—. Vamos, quítatelo.

Soltó el cinturón del abrigo de Bella y dejó que ella se lo quitara.

Edward dudó, pero sólo un instante. Soltó un taco en español, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

Bella tragó con esfuerzo, intentando liberar el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta.

— Gracias por salvarme — murmuró con voz ronca.

— Edward es muy raro con los cumpleaños — dijo Emmet—. Supongo que no te lo hemos aclarado lo sufi ciente, pero, al menos, no te ha tirado el pastel a la cara — añadió, sonriendo—. El viejo Ben Cheney so lía cocinar para nosotros antes de que encontráramos a la señora Atenadora, a la que tú sustituiste. Ben preparó en una ocasión un pastel de cumpleaños para Edward y acabó con él puesto.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

— Nadie lo sabe. Excepto, tal vez, Peter — corri gió—. Eran mayores que el resto de nosotros. Supon go que es algo que viene de muy lejos. No hablamos sobre ello, pero estoy seguro de que habrás oído algún cotilleo sobre mi madre.

Bella asintió.

— Peter y James superaron los malos recuer dos y se casaron bien. Edward... — Emmet movió la cabe za—. Era así incluso cuando se comprometió. Y todos pensábamos que lo suyo fue más un encaprichamiento físico que la necesidad de casarse. La mujer que eligió tenía una personalidad retorcida y provocadora. Fue una suerte que no se casara con ella.

Bella aún estaba recuperando el aliento. Tomó el abrigo que Emmet sostenía.

— Lo llevaré arriba — dijo—. Gracias.

— Se disculpará en algún momento — dijo Emmet, lentamente.

— No servirá de nada — Bella alzó la mirada, en la que el miedo empezaba a ser sustituido por la rabia y el dolor—. Me voy. Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí temiendo que vuelva a suceder algo parecido. Edward me da miedo.

Emmet pareció conmocionado.

— No te habría pegado — dijo con suavidad, ha ciendo una mueca al ver que los ojos de Bella volvían a brillar a causa de las lágrimas—. ¡Nunca lo haría! Tiene arrebatos. Ninguno de nosotros los comprende del todo, porque Edward nunca habla de lo que le ha pa sado. Pero no es ningún maníaco.

— No, claro que no. Simplemente no le gusto.

A Emmet le habría gustado discutir aquello, pero lo cierto era que Edward que se mostraba especialmente antagonista con Bella, aunque por motivos que ninguno de los hermanos comprendían.

— Espero que encontréis alguien para sustituirme — dijo Bella, con tembloroso orgullo—, porque yo me voy en cuanto tenga hecho el equipaje.

— No te vayas así, Bella, por favor. Tómate unos días para pensarlo.

— No.

Bella salió de la cocina. Ya había tenido suficiente de Edward Cullen. Nunca superaría lo que le había di cho, la forma en que la había mirado. La había asusta do mucho, y no pensaba trabajar para un hombre que podía volverse loco por un pastel.

**Continuara…**

**Esta es mi nueva historia, recuerden que es una adaptación, a mi me encanto porque Edward es mas tosco y ermitaño. No le gusta sociabilizar.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me siguen, me escriben comentarios estén inscritas en fanfiction o estén de invitadas.**

**Espero que la disfruten, yo llore mucho con la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Emmet fue al corral en que estaban reunidos los ter neros.

Edward observaba distraídamente el ganado, con el ceño fruncido y la postura rígida, inabordable.

Su hermano se acercó a él.

— Está haciendo el equipaje — dijo, sin preámbulos.

Edward lo miró un momento. Luego volvió la vista al corral, apretando la mandíbula.

— ¡Odio los cumpleaños! Sé que se lo dijisteis.

— Se lo dijimos, pero Bella no podía imaginar que romper la regla pudiera poner en peligro su vida.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Explotó Edward, volviéndose hacia su hermano con auténtica furia—. ¡No le he levantado la mano! ¡Jamás se me habría ocurrido hacerlo!

— Estaba temblando como una hoja — dijo Emmet, pacientemente—. Es casi una niña, y los últimos me ses han sido muy duros para ella. Aún no ha superado la muerte de su padre.

— Déjalo ya — murmuró Edward, moviéndose inquieto.

— ¿A dónde irá? — Insistió Emmet—. No tiene fami lia ni amigos. Y los trabajos de cocinera no abundan en esta época del año en Forksville.

Edward se quitó el sombrero y se secó la sudorosa frente con el antebrazo. No dijo una palabra.

Jasper se acercó con una cuerda en la mano, mirando a sus hermanos con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó.

— Oh, nada — murmuró Emmet, ya Cullen o—. Bella ha preparado una tarta de cumpleaños para Edward y él la ha tirado. Está haciendo el equipaje.

Jasper dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

— No puedo decir que la culpe. Ya le cause proble mas con la broma del ponche en navidades, y ahora esto. Supongo que pensará que somos unos lunáticos.

— Sin duda — Emmet se encogió de hombros—. Será mejor que carguemos el ganado.

— ¿No vas a tratar de impedir que se vaya? — pre guntó Jasper.

— ¿Qué sentido tendría? — dijo Emmet, en tono so lemne. Su expresión se endureció—. Si la hubieras visto, no querrías impedir que se fuera — miró a Edward—. Buen trabajo, amigo. ¡Espero que pueda hacer el equipaje a pesar de lo que le temblaban las manos! — añadió, y a continuación se alejó hacia el camión con evidente enfado.

Jasper dedicó una elocuente mirada a su hermano mayor y siguió a Emmet.

Asqueado consigo mismo, Edward se encaminó hacia la casa con evidente mala gana.

Bella ya tenía hecho el equipaje. Cerró la maleta grande y miró en torno a la habitación que había ocupado las últimas semanas. Era una pena tener que dejarla, pero no podía volver a soportar una escena como aquella.

Tomó el cinturón de campeón de su padre y lo aca rició. Siempre lo llevaba consigo, como un talismán protector. Ese día no había funcionado, pero normal mente lo hacía. Lo dejó cuidadosamente en la maleta pequeña y la cerró.

Un sonido llamó su atención y se volvió. Se puso pálida al ver quién estaba en la puerta. Instintivamen te, se colocó tras la mecedora y miró a Edward sin parpa dear.

Se había quitado el sombrero. No dijo nada. Sus negros ojos miraron largamente el pálido rostro de Bella. Suspiró largamente.

— No tienes a donde ir — dijo.

No fue precisamente la mejor apertura. Bella alzó la barbilla.

— Dormiré en un albergue del Ejército de Salva ción — dijo con frialdad—. Papá y yo pasamos mu chas noches en ellos cuando estábamos de viaje y no ganaba ningún concurso en el rodeo.

Edward frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.

— ¿Puede llevarme algún vaquero al pueblo? — preguntó Bella —. Allí tomaré un autobús a Victoria.

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió mirándola sin decir nada.

— No importa — continuó Bella —. Caminaré o haré dedo.

Tomó su viejo abrigo de tweed y se lo puso.

— ¿Dónde está tu abrigo nuevo? — preguntó Edward.

— En el armario del vestíbulo. No te preocupes; no voy a llevarme nada que no me pertenezca.

Bella habló con tal naturalidad que Edward se sintió profundamente herido.

— Te lo regalamos.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

— No lo quiero, ni el trabajo, ni nada que me hayas dado por compasión.

Edward se quedó desconcertado. En ningún momento había imaginado que Bella pudiera pensar así.

— Necesitabas un trabajo y nosotros necesitába mos una cocinera — dijo—. No tuvo nada que ver con la compasión.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

— De acuerdo, como te parezca. Da lo mismo.

Se colgó el bolso al hombro, tomó sus maletas y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Pero Edward no se apartó. No podía rodearlo, de ma nera que se detuvo y lo miró.

Edward estaba tratando de encontrar un modo de im pedir que se fuera sin tener que sacrificar su orgullo. Emmet tenía razón; Bella era casi una adolescente, y él no se había comportado de un modo razonable. Últimamente se asombraba a sí mismo. Se volvía ñoño con cualquier criatura indefensa y débil, pero había sido brutal con aquella chica... y no sabía por qué.

— ¿Puedo pasar, por favor? — preguntó Bella en tono rígido.

Edward frunció el ceño. Un músculo saltó junto a su boca. Se acercó a ella y sonrió con auto desprecio cuando Bella se echó atrás. Cerró la puerta a sus espal das.

Bella dio otro paso atrás, alerta.

— Cuando cumplí seis años — dijo él, con frial dad—, quería una tarta de cumpleaños, como los de más chicos. Una tarta y una fiesta. Peter había ido al pueblo con papá y James. Emmet aún no había nacido. Jasper dormía y yo estaba en la cocina con mamá. Ella hizo algún comentario despectivo sobre lo molestos que eran los críos. En la encimera había una tarta que uno de los vecinos había enviado a casa con papá, La tomó en una mano, la aplastó contra mi cara — su mirada se oscureció al recordar—, y empezó a pegarme, Si Jasper no se hubiera despertado y hubiera empezado a llorar, creo que nunca habría parado. Me hizo subir a mi habitación y me encerró en ella. No sé qué le contó a mi padre, pero luego me llevé una buena tunda — miró los conmocionados ojos de Bella—. No volví a pedir que me hicieran otra tarta.

Lentamente, Bella dejó las maletas en el suelo y sorprendió a Edward alzando una mano y apoyándola con suavidad sobre su fuerte pecho. No se le ocu rrió pensar que nunca había confesado aquel incidente en particular a nadie, ni siquiera a sus hermanos.

— Mi padre no sabía cocinar. Sólo era capaz de abrir latas — dijo Bella, casi con dulzura—. Aprendí a cocinar a los once años. Mi madre tampoco me habría hecho una tarta de cumpleaños, ni aunque hubiera estado con nosotros. No quiso tenerme, pero papá sí, y prácticamente la obligó a casarse con él. Mi madre nunca nos perdonó por ello. Nos dejó antes de que yo tuviera edad para empezar el colegio.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

Bella apartó la mirada.

— No lo sé. Y no me importa.

El pecho de Edward subió y bajó bruscamente. Bella le hacía sentirse incómodo. Se apartó para que su inquie tante mano cayera de su pecho.

Ella no preguntó por qué no le gustaba que lo toca ra. Había sido un impulso y ahora sabía que no debía volver a hacerlo. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

— Sé que no te gusto — dijo—. Será mejor que me busque un trabajo en otra parte. Tengo casi veintidós años. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

Edward volvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

— Espera hasta la primavera — dijo, rígido—. Te será más fácil encontrar trabajo entonces.

Bella dudó. En realidad no quería irse, pero no po día quedarse allí, con el evidente resentimiento que aquel hombre manifestaba hacia ella,

Edward la miró, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

— Mis hermanos me ahogarán si dejo que te vayas — dijo, secamente—. Ya no me hablan.

Ambos sabían que le daba lo mismo lo que sus hermanos pensaran de él. Era una iniciativa de paz.

Bella se movió, inquieta.

— Victoria ya ha tenido el bebé. Puede volver a coci nar.

— No lo hará. Está demasiado ocupada adorando a su bebé.

Bella bajó la mirada.

— Es un bebé muy dulce.

Una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Edward. Se volvió y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— Haz lo que te parezca.

Bella aún dudaba.

Edward abrió la puerta y se volvió antes de salir.

— ¿Demasiado asustada como para quedarte? preguntó, acertando de lleno en el orgullo de Bella.

Ella se irguió, furiosa.

— ¡No me das miedo!

Edward arqueó las cejas.

— Claro que te doy miedo. Ese es el motivo por el que huyes como una chiquilla asustada.

— ¡No estaba huyendo! ¡Y no soy una chiquilla asustada!

Eso estaba mejor. Edward podía sobrellevarlo si se en frentaba a él. No podría vivir con el recuerdo de su pálido rostro, de su temblor mientras se alejaba de él.

Le había dolido mucho verla así.

Se puso el sombrero.

— Haz lo que quieras. Pero si te quedas, asegúrate de no volver a perder la mantequilla de manzana — dijo, con sarcasmo.

— La próxima vez, te la plantaré entre los ojos — murmuró Bella.

— Te he oído — replicó Edward.

Ella le lanzó una penetrante mirada.

— Si vuelves a tirarme otro pastel...

— No te lo he tirado a ti. Se lo he tirado a la pared.

El rostro de Bella enrojecía por segundos.

— ¡Había pasado dos horas haciéndolo!

— La mantequilla perdida, el pastel por los suelos, maldita mujer... — Edward siguió murmurando mientras se alejaba, acompañado por el tintineo de sus espue las.

Bella permaneció un momento quieta junto a la cama antes de volver a dejar las maletas sobre ésta. Debía estar loca para haber aceptado quedarse, pero lo cierto era que no tenía dónde ir. Y lo que Edward le había contado había alcanzado esa parte de su ser a la que sólo llegaban las criaturas pequeñas, heridas...

Podía imaginar el rostro del pequeño Edward cubierto de tarta, siendo brutalmente golpeado por una mujer sin sentimientos, tratando de no llorar. Sorprendente mente, aquello excusaba cada palabra áspera, cada acto violento. Se preguntó qué más heridas de la in fancia ocultaría aquel rostro duro e inexpresivo.

Edward se comportó de forma fríamente formal con ella a partir de entonces, como si lamentara haberle revelado uno de sus secretos más ocultos. Pero ya no hubo más exabruptos.

Los meses de invierno pasaron con su rutina de siempre. Pero en el rancho siempre había trabajo que hacer. No era habitual que los tres hermanos solteros se reunieran en la mesa a comer. Casi siempre, Bella sólo ponía la mesa para Emmet y Jasper, porque Edward pasa ba cada vez más tiempo fuera. Ellos le aseguraban que la culpa no era suya, que sólo era cuestión de trabajo, pero Bella no llegaba a convencerse. Sabía que Edward sólo la toleraba por sus habilidades domésticas, que odiaba verla. Pero los otros dos hermanos eran tan agradables con ella que casi compensaban el despre cio de Edward.

La señora Clearwater, que pasaba largos ratos en la casa haciendo las tareas más duras del hogar, era una fuente constante de información sobre la historia del rancho y sus alrededores. Bella aprendió mucho sobre el salvaje pasado de aquellas tierras y almacenó la in formación en su mente casi con avaricia.

Cuando llegó la primavera, el rancho se convirtió en una casa de locos. El volumen de negocio de los her manos Cullen era abrumador. A pesar de mantener los métodos más tradicionales de cría de ganado y elabora ción de piensos, el control de todo el rancho estaba per fectamente informatizado, Dos secretarios en oficinas separadas se ocupaban de procesar toda la información en el ordenador principal de los hermanos, y Bella tuvo que ocuparse de responder la extensión telefónica del cuarto de estar cuando más ocupados estaban.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Y tampoco el fax. Bella fue presionada para aprender a manejar éste y también el ordenador, para que pudiera recibir y en viar en el correo electrónico mensajes urgentes a los distribuidores y compradores del rancho.

— ¡Pero no estoy preparada para hacer algo así! — protestó cuando Jasper y Emmet se lo propusieron.

Los hermanos se limitaron a sonreír.

— Lo harás muy bien, no te preocupes — dijo Jasper, alentadoramente.

— ¡No tendré tiempo para cocinar adecuadamente! — insistió Bella.

— Mientras tengamos suficiente bizcocho, merme lada de fresa y mantequilla de manzana, no habrá pro blema — aseguró Emmet—. Y si las cosas se complican, encargaremos la comida fuera.

Y así lo hicieron a menudo durante las siguientes semanas. Una noche trajeron casi cincuenta pizzas a la casa para alimentar a todo el mundo. Los hermanos trabajaban sin cesar y eran jefes exigentes, pero nunca olvidaban la lealtad y el sacrificio de las personas que trabajaban para ellos. Y pagaban buenos sueldos.

— ¿Por qué no te gastas nunca el dinero en ti mis ma? — preguntó Jasper a Bella una noche, cuando, cansada de trabajar con el ordenador, se preparaba para irse a la cama.

— ¿Cómo?

— Llevas la misma ropa que el año pasado. ¿No quieres unos vaqueros nuevos, al menos? ¿Algunas camisetas?

— No se me había ocurrido pensar en eso — confe só Bella —. He ido metiendo mi dinero en el banco sin pensar en nada más. Supongo que debería hacer algu nas compras.

— Claro que deberías — Jasper se inclinó hacia ella—. En cuanto terminemos de acumular la información so bre cada ternero parido, cada vaca y cada toro del ran cho.

— Nunca vamos a acabar — Bella gimió—. ¡Si esas tontas vacas no dejan de tener terneros... !

— ¡Muérdete la lengua, mujer! — bromeó Jasper—. Eso son beneficios.

— Lo sé, pero...

— Todos estamos cansados — aseguró Jasper—. Es tamos anotando datos de cinco ranchos. Hay que ha cer una ficha de cada nuevo ternero, de su peso al na cer, de su evolución y alimentación. También hay que revisar constantemente las listas para eliminar los terneros vendidos, los muertos... Toda esa infor mación debe mantenerse al día; de lo contrario, re sulta inútil.

Bella asintió.

— Lo sé. ¡Pero nos vamos a poner malos de comer tantas pizzas y yo me voy a olvidar de cocinar!

Consternado, Jasper se quitó el sombrero y lo apoyó sobre su corazón.

— ¡Dios nos libre de eso!

Bella estaba demasiado cansada para reír, pero son rió. Luego se alejó por el pasillo hacia la habitación que ocupaba encima del garaje, sintiéndose tan agota da como lo parecía.

De camino se topó con Edward, que ese día vestía un elegante traje gris y un sombrero color crema. Volvía de una reunión de negocios en Dallas, y su aspecto re sultaba impresionante.

Bella asintió a modo de saludo y apartó la mirada al pasar junto a él. Pero Edward se colocó frente a ella, blo queándole el paso. Una gran mano hizo que Bella alza ra la barbilla. Edward la miró sin sonreír, y sus negros ojos brillaron desaprobadoramente.

— ¿Qué te están haciendo? — preguntó.

El comentario sorprendió a Bella, pero no le dio de masiada importancia. Sabía muy bien que Edward nunca se preocuparía por ella.

— Todos estamos metiendo información en el or denador, incluido el viejo Harry — contestó—. Estamos cansados.

— Sí, lo sé. Estas fechas son una pesadilla todos los años. ¿Estás durmiendo lo suficiente?

Bella asintió.

— No estoy acostumbrada a manejar ordenadores, y al principio resulta un poco duro, eso es todo. No me importa trabajar.

Edward dudó un momento antes de bajar la mano. Pa recía más duro que nunca.

— Pronto volverás a tus ocupaciones normales. No queremos hacerte salir de la cocina al siglo veinte a la fuerza.

El comentario fue evidentemente sarcástico, y Bella lamentó no tener suficiente fuerza para golpearlo.

— Hasta ahora no he oído que te quejaras sobre la comida — le recordó, secamente.

Edward la miró casi con desprecio.

— Parece que tienes diez años — reprendió—. Eres toda ojos. Y parece que no te quitas nunca esos vaqueros negros y esa camiseta rosa. ¿Es que no tienes otra ropa?

Bella no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo todos los hermanos para meterse con su vestimenta?

— ¡No es asunto tuyo la ropa que me ponga!

— Si quieres casarte, no lo conseguirás así — gru ñó Edward—. ¡Ningún hombre miraría dos veces a una mujer que ni siquiera se molesta en cepillarse el pelo!

Bella se quedó momentáneamente boquiabierta. No esperaba aquel ataque frontal.

— ¡Pues discúlpame! — espetó, consciente de lo revuelto que estaba su rizado pelo—. Por si te interesa saberlo, no he tenido tiempo de cepillármelo. ¡He es tado demasiado ocupada anotando qué toro ha sido padre de qué ternero!

Edward contempló su pálido rostro y se ablandó un poco.

— Ve a la cama — murmuró—. Pareces un muerto viviente.

— Qué agradable cumplido — replicó Bella en tono burlón—. Muchas gracias.

Ya se alejaba cuando Edward la tomó por el brazo y le hizo volverse. Buscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaque ta, lo sacó y se lo entregó.

Era una cajita de joyería, cuadrada y cubierta de terciopelo. Bella miró a Edward y éste señaló la cajita con un gesto de la cabeza, indicando que quería que la abriera.

Bella empezó a hacerlo con manos temblorosas, Que Edward le hiciera un regalo era algo totalmente ines perado. Alzó la tapa y vio un precioso colgante sujeto en una cadena de oro con un zafiro en el centro rodea do de pequeños diamantes. No había visto nada tan bonito en su vida.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó, sorprendida y conmovida por el inesperado regalo. Luego alzó la mirada, cautelosa, preguntándose si se habría precipitado creyendo que era para ella—. Oh, ya veo. Querías enseñármelo...

— Lo he comprado para ti — dijo Edward, incómodo.

Bella estaba totalmente desconcertada, y se le nota ba.

— Es un regalo de cumpleaños retrasado —. murmu ró Edward, sin mirarla a los ojos.

— Pero... mi cumpleaños fue el uno de marzo — dijo Bella, tensa—, y no lo había mencionado.

— No lo habías mencionado — asintió Edward, miran do intensamente el cansado rostro de Bella—. No tu viste tarta, ni regalos, ni una tarjeta de felicitación.

No podía decirle a Bella que se sentía culpable por aquello. Ni siquiera supo que la fecha había pasado hasta que Jasper se lo dijo, dos semanas atrás. Podían haber preparado una pequeña fiesta, haberle hecho algún regalo... Pero sabía que Bella no había dicho nada sobre su cumpleaños por cómo reaccionó él cuando preparó la tarta para el suyo. Sabía que había estropeado los cumpleaños de Bella como su madre estropeó para él los suyos. Su conciencia no le deja ba en paz a causa de ello. Por eso se había mantenido tan alejado de ella, y por eso había entrado impulsivamente en una joyería... él, que nunca hacía nada impulsivamente.

— Gracias — murmuró Bella, cerrando los dedos en torno a la cajita, sin mirar a Edward.

Viendo su rígida postura, él pensó que había algo más. Algo...

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó con brusquedad.

Bella respiró profundamente.

— ¿Cuándo quieres que me vaya?

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuándo quiero qué?

— El día de tu cumpleaños, cuando te preparé la tarta, dijiste que me podía ir en primavera — le recor dó Bella, porque ella no había podido olvidarlo—. Ya estamos en primavera.

Edward frunció aún más el ceño.

— ¿Y qué íbamos a hacer sin ti durante el rodeo? — preguntó, razonablemente—. Quédate hasta el vera no.

Bella apretó suavemente la cajita en su mano. El colgante era una especie de lazo entre ella y Edward, aun que éste no lo hubiera pretendido. Nunca había recibi do un regalo de un hombre, excepto el abrigo que le habían regalado los hermanos. Pero éste no había sido tan personal como el de Edward.

— Hablaremos sobre ello en otro momento — dijo Edward al cabo de unos segundos—. Estoy cansado y aún tengo cosas que hacer.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás. Bella contempló cómo se alejaba, sosteniendo la cajita en la mano como un te soro inestimable.

Como si hubiera sentido sus ojos en la espalda, Edward se detuvo y volvió la cabeza. Sus negros ojos se encontraron con los de Bella y de pronto fue como si hubiera caído un rayo entre ellos. Bella sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y que su corazón galopaba.

Ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada. En ese ins tante, Bella perdió su corazón. Sintió la lucha de Edward por romper el contacto, y su consiguiente victoria. Se alejó rápidamente, mientras ella apretaba los dientes ante aquella inesperada complicación.

De todos los hombres del mundo, el último del que debía haberse enamorado era Edward. Pero saberlo no im pedía que sintiera lo que sentía. Dando un suspiro, se encaminó hacia su dormitorio.

Y esa noche durmió con su preciado colgante al cuello.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella olvidó quitarse el colgante, y los hermanos no dejaron de diver tirse a su costa durante al desayuno. Eso moles tó a Edward, que se fue sin tomar su segunda taza de café, no sin mirar antes a Bella como si ella fuera la responsable de todo.

Jasper y Emmet se disculparon al comprobar que sólo habían logrado empeorar la situación. Pero mientras pasaba el día, Bella se preguntó si no debería haber de jado el colgante en su caja. Parecía que había irritado a Edward llevándolo. Pero la joya le gustaba tanto que apenas podía pasar junto a un espejo sin mirarse.

Su mente estaba tan ocupada con el asunto de su regalo que apenas prestó atención al acuario de la ha bitación de Edward cuando fue a hacer la cama. Y eso fue un error. Estaba inclinada, recogiendo la colcha de la gran cama de cuatro postes, cuando oyó un ruidito. Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía a Herman, la serpiente pitón, en torno al cuello.

El peso del enorme reptil le hizo doblar las rodi llas, pues pesaba más que ella. Bella gritó y trató de za farse, pero cuanto más se empeñaba en ello, más se asustaba Herman y más apretaba. Jasper llegó corriendo, pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta. A él tampoco te hacían especial gracia las serpientes, y no tenía idea de cómo liberar a Bella.

— ¡Ve a por Edward! — gritó ella, tirando de los ani llos de la serpiente— ¡Date prisa, antes de que me coma!

— No te comerá — prometió Jasper, pálido —. Sólo le gustan los animales muertos y con piel. Edward está en el corral. Ahora mismo voy a buscarlo.

Unos tortuosos minutos pasaron antes de que se oyeran unos apresurados pasos acercándose.

Bella estaba de rodillas, con el enorme reptil en tor no al cuello.

— ¡Por Dios santo, Herman! — exclamó Edward—, ¿Cómo te has escapado esta vez?

— ¿Te importaría preguntárselo luego, cuando me la hayas quitado de encima? — protestó Bella—. ¡Pesa una tonelada!

— Tranquila, tranquila — dijo Edward con suavidad, pues sabía el miedo que Bella tenía a la serpiente. Se acercó despacio, para no asustar a su mascota. Pasó la mano bajo la barbilla del reptil, hablándole casi con dulzura mientras lo desenrollaba del cuello de Bella.

Cuando tuvo a Herman liberado, se acercó al acua rio, movió la tapa y lo metió dentro.

— No entiendo por qué insiste en salir — murmuró.

— ¿Cómo te sentirías viviendo en una habitación de tres metros cuadrados sin amigos con los que ju gar? — preguntó Bella, frotándose el cuello—. Me ha aplastado los hombros y creo que también me ha par tido la columna. ¡Ha saltado sobre mí!

Edward cerró la tapa del acuario antes de volverse.

— ¿Saltado? — preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Desde dónde?

Bella señaló una de las columnas de la cama.

Edward silbó.

— Hacía tiempo que no trepaba — se acercó a Bella y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Ya te lo he dicho — murmuró ella—. ¡Tengo huesos rotos por todo el cuerpo!

Edward sonrió.

— Probablemente sólo sean músculos doloridos — mirando a Bella casi con dulzura, añadió—: No te has asustado de verdad, ¿no?

Ella dudó. Luego sonrió débilmente.

— No mucho. La verdad es que ya me he acostum brado bastante a ella — se encogió de hombros—. Su piel parece de seda.

Edward no dijo nada. Permaneció quieto donde estaba, mirándola con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

— Pensaba que sería viscosa — añadió Bella.

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó.

— Eso piensa la mayoría de la gente hasta que la to can, Las serpientes son limpias. No son violentas, a me nos que las provoquen, que acaben de comer, o que es tén mudando de piel. Lo principal es saber cuándo no tocarlas — se quitó el sombrero y se paso una mano por el pelo—. Hace doce años que tengo a Herman — aña dió—. Es como parte de mi familia, aunque casi nadie comprenda que se puede tener afecto por una serpiente.

Bella contempló el duro rostro de Edward, recordando que su ex prometida insistió en que se librara de Her man. Debió ser duro para él aceptar.

— Yo tuve una iguana a los doce años — dijo—. Uno de los vaqueros del rodeo me pidió que me la quedara — sonrió, recordando—. Era verde y enorme, como una criatura prehistórica. Cuando le acariciabas la cabeza, cerraba los ojos y alzaba la barbilla.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— Murió, Nunca supe por qué, pero imagino que ya era muy mayor cuando me la quedé.

— A veces, las mascotas mueren sin explicación — Edward miró hacia Herman, que parecía felizmente en roscada en su acuario—. Mírala — murmuró—. Pare ce que nunca ha pensado en escapar.

— Aún recuerdo cuando abrí la lavadora y me la encontré dentro — dijo Bella—. Casi me da un infarto.

— Has mejorado mucho desde entonces — admitió Edward. Su mirada se centró en el colgante azul que pen día del cuello de Bella.

— Lo siento — murmuró ella, cubriéndolo instinti vamente con la mano —. No debería haber bajado con el puesto. Pero es precioso. Es como llevar un trozo de cielo en torno al cuello,

— Me alegra que te guste — dijo Edward, casi con as pereza—. Póntelo cuanto quieras. De todos modos, mis hermanos encontrarán enseguida cualquier otra excusa para divertirse.

— No esperaba que se fijaran.

Edward alzó una ceja.

— Hace siete años que no le regalo nada a una mu jer. A pesar de mis intenciones, se ha notado demasia do,

Bella se ruborizó.

— Oh, ya sé que es un regalo de cumpleaños.

— Trabajas lo suficientemente duro como para me recer una recompensa de vez en cuando — replicó Edward, impaciente—. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Bella asintió.

— Una pequeñez como tener la columna rota no va impedir que siga con mi trabajo.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron mientras la miraba.

— Herman sólo pesa sesenta y cinco kilos.

— ¿En serio? Pues yo sólo peso cincuenta y cinco.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— Has adelgazado.

— No, no he adelgazado. Siempre he sido delgada.

— Come más.

Bella arqueó las cejas.

— Comeré lo que quiera, gracias.

Edward gruñó.

— ¿Y dónde está esa ropa que se supone ibas a comprar?

— Ya tengo suficiente ropa.

— De eso nada — murmuró Edward, enfadado—. Ma ñana irás al pueblo a comprarte unos vaqueros y unas camisas, ¿entendido?

Bella alzó la barbilla, testaruda.

— Puede que trabaje para ti, ¡Pero no necesito que me digas cómo debo vestirme!

Edward, la miró unos segundos con los ojos entrecerra dos.

— Pensándolo bien — murmuró—, ¿por qué espe rar a mañana? ¡Y por supuesto que puedo decirte cómo debes vestirte!

— ¡Edward! — exclamó Bella, casi escandalizada.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Edward se la echó al hombro como un fardo. Saltó con ella al pasillo, cru zándose con Jasper, que volvía a ver qué pasaba.

— ¡Oh, Dios, mío! ¿La ha mordido Herman? — preguntó horrorizado—. ¿Está muerta?

— ¡No, por supuesto que no la ha mordido! — espetó Edward, sin dejar de andar.

— Entonces... ¿a dónde la llevas?

— A la tienda de ropa más cercana.

— ¿A la... ? ¡Bien hecho!

— ¡Pelota! — exclamó Bella.

— Cómprale un vestido añadió Jasper

— ¡Odio los vestidos!

— En ese caso, ¡cómprale dos!

— ¡Cállate ya, Jasper! — protestó Bella

Emmet estaba en la puerta trasera cuando Edward se acer có a ésta con su carga.

— ¿Vais a salir? — preguntó Emmet, y abrió amablemente la puerta —. Que os divirtáis

— ¡Rescátame! — rogó Bella.

— ¿No había una canción con ese título? — pre guntó Emmet a Jasper cuando éste se reunió con él.

— Por supuesto. Era así... ¡Rescaaatame! — entonó Jasper.

Los dos hermanos seguían cantando cuando Edward se alejó en su todo terreno con una furiosa Bella a su lado.

— ¡No quiero ropa nueva!

Edward observó su irritado rostro y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Ya es demasiado tarde. Estamos a medio camino.

Su repentino humor sorprendió a Bella. Aquello no era nada habitual en él. Todo lo que solía hacer Edward era trabajar y trabajar.

— Estos vaqueros están perfectamente.

— Tienen agujeros.

— Los agujeros están de moda.

— Ésos no tenían agujeros cuando los compraste Te he visto de rodillas con ellos, fregando el suelo de la cocina. Cosa que me recuerda que te hemos com prado uno de esos pequeños limpiadores de suelo especiales para linóleo. Lo enviarán junto con el butano que encargarnos a la vez.

— ¿Un limpiador de suelos? — preguntó Bella asombrada.

— Te facilitará el trabajo.

A Bella le encantó que Edward se preocupara por su trabajo. No pudo evitar sonreír durante el resto del trayecto.

Unos minutos después, Edward detuvo el todo terreno frente a unos grandes almacenes y fueron directamen te al departamento de ropa de mujeres. Se detuvieron frente a la señorita Jane, la dependienta encargada de la sección.

Edward se llevó una mano al sombrero.

— Señorita Jane, ¿puede ocuparse de conse guir unos vaqueros, algunas camisas, unas botas nue vas y un par de vestidos para ella? — preguntó, seña lando con la cabeza a Bella, que empezaba a sentirse como un maniquí—. ¡No podemos permitir que nuestra ama de casa vaya con esas pintas! — añadió, señalando los gastados vaqueros y la desteñida cami sa de Bella.

— Claro que no, señor Cullen — asintió la señorita Jane de inmediato—. Precisamente acabamos de recibir una remesa de ropa de verano. Venga conmigo, señorita Bella y enseguida la atiendo.

Una hora después, Edward fue a recoger a Bella y la encontró probándose un vestido azul y blanco de falda larga con tirantes finos y un corpiño de nido de abeja. El colgante de zafiro y diamantes contrastaba brillante contra su blanca piel. Con sus pecosos hombros des nudos y la cremosa curva superior de sus senos ex puesta, quitaba el aliento.

— Le sienta de maravilla, señorita Bella — dijo la dependienta—. Espere aquí. Quiero enseñarle uno más. ¡Oh, hola, señor Cullen ! — dijo al pasar junto a éste—. ¿Qué le parece? ¿No está guapa? — hablando para sí, añadió—: ¿Dónde he dejado ese vestido ne gro... ?

Bella miró a Edward. Su rostro no revelaba nada, pero sus negros ojos brillaban como el azabache mientras contemplaba su vestido.

— ¿Es demasiado... atrevido? — preguntó, nerviosa.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— Te sienta bien. Y va a juego con el colgante — su voz sonó profunda y ronca. Alzó una mano y tocó con un dedo el colgante que adornaba la garganta de Bella, Luego lo llevó hacia uno de los finos tirantes del vestido. Acarició distraídamente la suave piel del hombro, notando su sedosa textura.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Su corazón latió más rápi do al notar la mirada de Edward fija en la piel que revela ba el corpiño del vestido.

Él la miró a los ojos, buscando señales ocultas que Bella fue incapaz de disimular.

— Es la clase de vestido que tienta a un hombre a bajar el corpiño.

— ¡Edward! — exclamó Bella.

Edward frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba sus sorprendidos ojos.

— ¿No sabes nada sobre vestidos y el efecto que producen en los hombres? — preguntó.

Con una temblorosa mano, Bella tiró del corpiño hacia arriba.

— ¡Claro que no! Pero no pienso llevármelo si hace que... si hace que un hombre piense... en esas cosas.

Edward apartó la mano de repente, como si la piel de Bella quemara.

— ¡Estaba bromeando! — mintió, apartándose—. Te sienta muy bien y vas a quedártelo — añadió con firmeza.

Bella no sabía qué pensar. Edward se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño, y ahora ni siquiera la miraba. ¿Estaba bromeando? En ese caso, ¿por qué parecía tan rígido e incómodo? ¿Y por qué le daba la espalda ahora que la señorita Jane había vuelto?

— Tome, Bella, pruébese éste. Guardaré el azul mientras se viste — dijo la dependienta, llevándose a Bella hacia los vestidores.

Edward se alegró de ello. Estaba esforzándose por controlar una erección que lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa. Bella empezaba a tener un efecto muy claro en él y lamentaba haber insistido en llevarla allí. Si se ponía ese vestido cerca de él, iba a tener se rios problemas.

Respiró varias veces profundamente, hasta que tuvo a su rebelde cuerpo bajo control. Notó que Bella no le había mostrado el vestido negro que se había probado y que negó con la cabeza cuando la señorita Jane le preguntó por él. También estaba intentan do rechazar el azul. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a que lo hiciera. Estaba preciosa con él.

— No vas a devolver el vestido azul — dijo con firmeza—. Necesitarás tener algo que ponerte si alguien te pide una cita — en realidad, Edward odiaba imaginarla con aquel vestido en compañía de otro hombre. Pero Bella no salía con hombres, así que no debía preocu parse por eso—. ¿Has comprado los vaqueros, las blu sas y las botas?

Después de que la señorita Jane recitara la lista de las compras, Edward sacó una tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó. No dejó que Bella viera la cuenta. Ya parecía bastante preocupada.

Unos minutos después estaban de vuelta en el todo terreno. Edward dejó las compras en el asiento de atrás y luego ambos entraron en el vehículo.

— Has gastado demasiado — dijo Bella, nerviosa—. No podré pagarte en meses, aunque me quites el dinero poco a poco de mi salario.

— Piensa en la ropa como en parte de tu uniforme — dijo él amablemente—. No puedes andar por ahí con la ropa que llevas. ¿Qué pensaría la gente de no sotros?

— Nunca viene nadie a visitarte.

— Vienen rancheros a hacer negocios. Y también políticos. A veces incluso organizamos una barbacoa al aire libre. La gente se fija en esas cosas y tendrás mucho mejor aspecto con esa ropa nueva.

Bella se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

— En ese caso, de acuerdo.

Edward no puso en marcha el coche. Pasó un brazo por el respaldo del asiento de Bella y la miró abierta mente. Su apenas contenida excitación por el vestido azul empezaba a tener sentido para Edward.

— Nunca te habías comprado ropa nueva — dijo, de repente.

Bella se ruborizó intensamente.

— En el circuito de los rodeos, cuando pierdes no ganas mucho. Papá y yo comprábamos casi todo de segunda mano — miró a Edward nerviosamente—. Yo so lía competir en las carreras de barriles y gané el tercer premio en algunas ocasiones, pero no tenía un caballo lo suficientemente bueno como para mejorar. Tuvimos que venderlo justo antes de que papá renunciara a los rodeos y viniera aquí a trabajar.

— Vaya — dijo Edward con suavidad—. No sabía que supieras montar a caballo.

— Últimamente no he tenido oportunidad de hacer lo.

— Una de estas mañanas saldremos juntos a cabalgar. ¿Puedes montar un potro?

Bella sonrió.

— Si está bien entrenado, sí.

Edward rió.

— Ya veremos cuando termine esta temporada de trabajo. Los vaqueros se distraerían mucho sí te vieran montando ahora.

Bella se ruborizó.

— Nadie me mira. Soy demasiado delgada.

— No lo eres — Protestó Edward—. Eres esbelta, pero nadie podría confundirte con un chico.

— Gracias.

Inesperadamente, Edward alargó una mano para vol ver el rostro de Bella. No sonreía, Sus ojos se entrece rraron mientras deslizaba la mirada hasta su boca.

— El vestido azul te sentaba muy bien — dijo—. ¿Qué tal te quedaba el negro?

Bella se movió, inquieta.

— El escote me llegaba casi hasta la cintura. ¡Ja más podría ponerme algo así en público!

Edward bajó la mirada, fijándose en el rápido subir y bajar de los pequeños senos de Bella.

— A la mayoría de las mujeres no les sentaría bien — murmuró—. Pero a ti sí. Eres lo suficientemente pequeña como para no necesitar llevar sujetador deba jo.

— ¡Edward! — exclamó Bella, echándose atrás.

Edward no pudo evitar reír. Movió la cabeza mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

— Y yo que pensaba que la señora Clearwater era anti cuada... ¡Tu haces que parezca una hippie!

Bella se cubrió el pecho con los brazos, aún es candalizada por el comentario.

— No puedes ir por ahí diciendo esas cosas. ¡Es in decente!

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no volver a reír. Bella hablaba en serio. No debía burlarse de ella, pero resultaba casi irresistible. Le hacía sentirse cálido por dentro, cuando llevaba años sintiéndose vacío. Debería haberse dado cuenta de que caminaba lenta mente hacia el abismo, pero no fue así. Disfrutaba te niéndola cerca, mimándola. Mirándola de reojo, dijo:

— Pónte el cinturón, cariño.

¡Cariño! Bella tomó a tientas el cinturón, mirando a Edward, insegura. Aquel hombre no solía usar apelativos cariñosos, y a ella no le gustaban especialmente, pero aquella profunda y ronca voz hacía que el vello se le erizara. Casi pudo imaginarlo susurrando aquella pala bra mientras besaba a una mujer.

La habían besado una o dos veces pero nunca al guien que supiera cómo hacerlo. Sin duda, Edward sabría.

Edward notó que lo miraba y alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué escandalosos pensamientos pasan por esa mojigata mente ahora? — preguntó en tono burlón.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

— ¡No sé a qué te refieres!

— ¿No?

— ¡No! ¡Y no tengo una mente mojigata!

— Quién lo habría dicho — murmuró Edward, y son rió.

— Contén el aliento hasta que vuelva a hacer man tequilla de manzana para tu bizcocho — replicó Bella —. ¡Y ya puedes esperar sentado a que te haga el próximo bizcocho!

— No puedes matarme de hambre — dijo Edward, con aire de suficiencia—. Emmet y Jasper me protegerán.

— ¡Sí, claro, como me han protegido a mí! ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? Llevarme como si fuera un saco de patatas mientras se limitaban a mirar, cantando como locos... ¡No sé por qué acepté trabajar para una familia de lunáticos!

— ¿Lunáticos? ¿Nosotros?

— ¡Sí, vosotros! Estáis todos locos.

— ¿Y eso en qué te convierte a ti? — murmuró Edward irónicamente—. Trabajas para nosotros,

— ¡Necesito que me revisen la cabeza!

— Me ocuparé de que alguien lo haga.

Bella alzó las cejas.

— Creía que querías que dejara el trabajo,

— ya te dije que no durante esta época de rodeo — le recordó Edward—. Puede que cuando llegue el verano, si te empeñas en ello.

— Yo no me empeño. Eres tú el que se empeña. No te caigo bien.

Edward apretó los labios sin apartar la mirada de la ca rretera.

— No, ¿verdad? — dijo, distraídamente—. Pero eres una estupenda ama de casa y una buena cocinera. Si te despidiera, los demás me despellejarían.

— Tiraste la tarta que te preparé — murmuró Bella—. Y dejaste que tu serpiente saltara sobre mí.

— Eso fue idea de Herman — aseguró él. Su rostro se endureció cuando añadió—: En cuanto al pastel... ya sabes por qué lo hice.

— Ahora lo sé — Bella permaneció un momento en silencio—. Lo siento. Yo tampoco sé lo que es una madre agradable, porque tampoco la tuve. Pero si tu viera niños, haría que sus cumpleaños fueran muy es peciales — dijo, casi para sí misma, sonriendo—. Pre pararía tartas y helado y daría fiestas. Y les haría muchos regalos — su mano subió involuntariamente hacia el colgante que le había regalado Edward.

Él vio el gesto, y algo cálido se agitó en su pecho.

— ¿Te gustan los niños? — preguntó, sin querer.

— Mucho. ¿Y a ti?

— No he tenido demasiada relación con ninguno. Pero me gusta el pequeño de Tyler — añadió. El capa taz tenía un niño de dos años que siempre insistía en que Edward lo tomara en brazos. Éste siempre llevaba algo para él cuando iba a visitar a Tyler y a su esposa.

Bella lo sabía, aunque él nunca lo mencionaba.

Miró por la ventanilla.

— Pero supongo que nunca tendré hijos.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Bella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

— No me gusta... la clase de cosas que hay que ha cer para tenerlos.

Cae pisó los frenos con tanta fuerza que los cintu rones de seguridad se tensaron casi con violencia. Se volvió a mirarla intensamente, sin decir nada.

Una vez más, Bella se ruborizó.

— ¡Algunas mujeres son frías! — dijo, a la defensiva.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que tú lo eres? — espetó Edward, odiándose de inmediato por haber hecho esa pregunta.

Bella apartó la mirada.

— No puedo soportar que un hombre me toque.

— ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué has dado ese gri tito ahogado y te ha latido tan deprisa el corazón cuando te he tocado el hombro con la mano en la tien da de ropa?

— Ha sido... ha sido la sorpresa. ¡Eso es todo! — dijo Bella, beligerante.

Edward la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Tuvo que sucederte algo en el pasado. ¿Qué fue?

Bella lo miró, anonadada.

— Vamos — añadió él—. Ya sabes que no soy nin gún cotilla.

Bella lo sabía. Se movió inquieta en el asiento.

— Uno de los amantes de mi madre se propasó conmigo — murmuró—. Yo tenía dieciséis años y me asusté mucho.

— Y ahora tienes veintidós — añadió Edward, mirán dola con dureza—. Ya no quedan vírgenes de veinti dós años en Norteamérica.

— ¿Y quién lo dice? — espetó Bella, ruborizándose de inmediato al comprender que había caído en la trampa.

La sonrisa de Edward, fue apenas perceptible.

— En ese caso — dijo, en un tono ligeramente bur lón—, ¿cómo sabes que eres frígida?

Bella sintió que se ahogaba. Respiró profundamen te, tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Podernos irnos a casa ya?

Edward la miró un intenso minuto.

— Claro — dijo, finalmente—. Podemos ir a casa.

Mientras conducía, a Edward no se le ocurrió pensar que llevar a Bella de compras era lo último que tenía en mente esa mañana, o que el placer que sentía con su compañía era algo inhabitual. En esa época, era una persona introvertida, estoica e inabordable; excepto cuando Bella estaba cerca. En cierto modo, ella era tan vulnerable como el gatito que había adoptado. Sin duda era su juventud lo que lo atraía. Era como mimar a un niño que hubiera carecido de todo y disfrutar de sus reacciones.

Pero además, ella temblaba cuando la tocaba y él llevaba años solo. Le gustaba tocarla y a ella que lo hiciera. Era algo que iba a tener que vigilar. La situa ción era explosiva. Pero estaba seguro de que podía manejarla. Bella era una dulce criatura. No haría nin gún daño mimándola un poco. Por supuesto que no.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo 4**

Los hermanos, como Bella y el resto de los traba jadores, estaban agotados cuando la temporada del recuento de ganado llegó a su fin.

Bella no creía que Edward hubiera hablado en serio cuando le dijo que un día saldrían a cabalgar juntos a recoger terneros extraviados, pero una mañana, des pués del desayuno, le hizo ir a ponerse los vaqueros y las botas. Ya la estaba esperando en el establo cuando Bella fue a reunirse con él.

— Te advierto que estoy un poco desentrenada — dijo, mirando con gesto de duda los caballos ensilla dos. Uno de ellos era un magnífico ejemplar negro, que pateaba inquieto el suelo.

— No te preocupes. No te haría montar a Black Diamond ni aunque me lo pidieras. Es mío. Ésta es Whirlwind — Edward señaló la otra montura, una bonita yegua roja—. Es pequeña, pero también es muy enér gica y lista. Ella se ocupará de ti — sonrió mientras se fijaba en el chubasquero azul que llevaba Bella, a juego con sus ojos, y en la gorra del equipo de béisbol Atlanta Braves con que cubría sus castaños rizos—. Pa rece que tienes diez años — murmuró, decidido a alzar una barrera invisible de «prohibido» en su mente.

— Y tú pareces... — empezó Bella.

Edward la interrumpió en medio de la frase.

— Monta y pongámonos en marcha.

Bella hizo lo que le decía y tomó las riendas con soltura en una mano, sonriendo debido al placer que le producía volver a estar sobre la grupa de un caballo.

No montaba desde la muerte de su padre.

Edward bajó el ala de su sombrero sobre sus ojos y hizo girar a su montura expertamente.

— Iremos por aquí — dijo, y encaminó su caballo hacia los prados de la zona norte.

Bella palmeó el cuello de su yegua con suavidad y se puso al trote junto a la montura de Edward.

— Solemos localizar las reses perdidas con una avioneta ligera, pero siempre hay algunas que se asus tan al oír el ruido del motor y se ocultan entre la male za. Esas hay que ir a recogerlas a caballo — Edward miró los vaqueros de Bella y frunció el ceño—. Debería ha berte dado unas perneras — murmuró, y Bella se fijó en que él llevaba unas—. No te metas entre los arbustos así — añadió con firmeza—, Te arañarías las piernas con las espinas.

— De acuerdo.

Edward marcó el paso y ella lo siguió, sintiéndose ex trañamente feliz y tranquila. Era muy agradable cabal gar con él por la pradera. Se sentía como si fueran las dos únicas personas de la tierra. Había un delicioso si lencio en aquel lugar, roto tan sólo por el suave viento y el sonido de los cascos de los caballos sobre la mullida hierba.

Revisaron varios acres de tierra, haciendo salir a vacas, novillos y terneros de sus escondrijos y encaminándolos hacia los distantes corrales, donde los vaqueros se ocupaban de seleccionarlos. Incluso a aque lla distancia del rancho, la organización era tremenda.

Bella se quitó su gorra de los Braves y se frotó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo.

Demetri, uno de los vaqueros más viejos, sonrió mientras acercaba su montura a la de ella.

— Aún apuestas por los Braves, ¿no? Perdieron la liga el otoño pasado... y ya van dos años.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pero ya la ganaron una vez — le recor dó Bella, sonriendo ufana—. ¿Quién necesita dos?

Demetri rió, movió la cabeza y se alejó al trote.

— Es un fanático del béisbol — murmuró Edward cuando se reunió con Bella.

— Seguro que tú también viste las finales el pasado otoño — dijo Bella en tono burlón.

Edward no contestó.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó—. Podemos comer algo y beber café en el camión de la comida.

Bella asintió, mirando en dirección al vehículo.

— Supongo que es imprescindible llevar uno a to das partes en este rancho. He visto lo grande que es en el mapa de tu despacho.

— Deberías ver el que tenemos en Montana — dijo Edward—. Es el más grande de todos... y el que nos ha mantenido tan ocupados estas semanas, acumulando toda la información en el ordenador.

Bella se fijó en dos hombres que trabajaban al aire libre con ordenadores portátiles.

— ¿Todos vuestros vaqueros saben usar esas co sas? — preguntó.

— La mayoría. Te sorprendería saber cuántos uni versitarios pasan por aquí entre las fechas de los exá menes y el comienzo del nuevo curso. El pasado verano tuvimos un ingeniero aeronáutico, y el año anterior un profesor de arqueología.

— ¿De arqueología? — repitió Bella, sorprendida.

Edward sonrió.

— Pasó más tiempo cavando que trabajando con el ganado, pero nos enseñó a datar puntas de flechas y cerámica.

— Qué interesante — Bella estiró su dolorida espal da—. Supongo que habrás ido a la universidad.

— Me licencié en empresariales en Harvard.

Bella miró a Edward con cautela.

— Yo no pude estudiar.

— Si quieres, aún tienes muchos años por delante para hacerlo.

— Lo dudo — dijo Bella, con evidente pesar—. No puedo trabajar e ir a estudiar al mismo tiempo.

— Puedes hacer lo que la mayoría de nuestros va queros: trabajar media jornada y estudiar el resto del tiempo. De hecho, podríamos arreglar las cosas para que tú también pudieras hacerlo. Forksville tiene un instituto politécnico.

Bella contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

— Por supuesto, si quieres.

— Oh, Dios mío.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo Edward, al ver que Bella no añadía nada.

— Podría estudiar botánica — respondió ella—. Po dría aprender a cultivar rosas.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Horticultura?

— Sí — Bella lo miro con expresión esperanzada—. ¿No enseñan eso?

— Sí, claro que sí. Hay un curso especializado.

La expresión de Bella se volvió radiante.

— ¡Oh, qué maravilla!

Edward sonrió al ver el placer que le producía la idea.

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer? ¿Aprender a culti var plantas?

— No sólo plantas. ¡Rosas!

— Tenemos docenas de ellas en el patio trasero.

— Son rosas muy anticuadas. Quiero hacer injer tos. Quiero... crear nuevos híbridos.

Edward movió la cabeza.

— Eso me supera.

— A mí también — replicó Bella, sonriente—. Por eso quiero aprender a hacerlo.

— ¿No ambicionas convertirte en una profesional de algún tipo? — insistió Edward—. Profesora, abogada, periodista...

Bella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Hay algo malo en que me guste la horticultura? ¿Crees que debería estudiar otra cosa?

Edward no supo exactamente qué contestar. Se enco gió de hombros.

— En esta época, la mayoría de las mujeres quieren estudiar una carrera profesional.

— Seguro, pero la mayoría de las mujeres no quie ren cocinar, cuidar la casa y cultivar flores, ¿no? — Bella se mordió el labio—. No sé si seré lo suficiente mente lista como para estudiar horticultura...

— Claro que sí, si quieres hacerlo — dijo Edward, impaciente. Su buen humor pareció evaporarse mientras la miraba—. ¿Quieres pasarte la vida trabajando en la cocina de otra persona?

Bella se movió en su montura, inquieta.

— Supongo que eso haré — dijo—. No quiero ca sarme, y no me veo de maestra, ni practicando la me dicina. Disfruto cocinando y ocupándome de la casa. Y me encanta cultivar cosas — miró a Edward con gesto beligerante—. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

— Nada. Nada en absoluto.

— Ahora he conseguido que te enfades.

Edward aferró con fuerza las riendas. No miró a Bella mientras encaminaba su caballo hacia el camión junto al que comían varios vaqueros.

No podía decirle que no era su falta de ambición lo que le molestaba. Era la imagen que había tenido ha cía un momento de ella, rodeada de niños pelirrojos cavando en el jardín a su lado. Le inquietaba, le preo cupaba. No podía empezar a pensar en ese tipo de co sas. A pesar de su edad, Bella sólo era una niña, y más le valía no olvidarlo. Ni siquiera había empezado a vivir realmente. No conocía la intimidad con un hom bre. Podía enamorarse locamente del primero que la tocara. Imaginarse siendo el primero hizo que su res piración se acelerara. ¡Debía pensar en otra cosa!

Comieron algo con los demás vaqueros. Bella dejó que fuera Edward el que hablara. Comió un poco de esto fado con pan, bebió una taza de café y trató de no fi jarse en las especulativas miradas que recibía. No sa bía que no era habitual ver a Edward en compañía de una mujer, ni siquiera con la cocinera del rancho. Aquello despertaba la curiosidad de los hombres.

Edward ignoró las miradas. Sabía que la compañía de Bella era completamente inocente, de manera que, ¿qué más daba lo que pensaran los demás? No planeaba arrastrarla entre el follaje para hacerle el amor. La tem peratura de su cuerpo subió sólo con pensar en ello.

— Será mejor que nos vayamos — dijo, poniéndose bruscamente en pie.

Bella agradeció al cocinero la comida y siguió a Edward hacia los caballos.

Cabalgaron hacia los pastos más lejanos sin decir palabra. Ella se preguntó qué habría hecho para enfadar a Edward, pero no quería decir nada. Si lo hacía, pro bablemente empeoraría las cosas. Tal vez no le había gustado que quisiera volver a estudiar.

Dejaron el campamento atrás y avanzaron en tenso silencio. Los ojos de Bella no dejaban de volar hacia el alto y poderoso cuerpo de Edward. Parecía formar parte del caballo que montaba, tan cómodo y despreocupa do que podría haber nacido en la silla. Tenía hombros anchos y poderosos, caderas estrechas y largas y fuer tes piernas, sensualmente contorneadas por los vaqueros y las perneras. Bella había visto muchos vaqueros durante su vida, pero ninguno habría resistido la com paración con Edward. Llevara la ropa que llevase, siempre parecía elegante.

Edward volvió repentinamente la cabeza y atrapó a Bella mirándolo. Ella se ruborizó.

— ¿Has participado alguna vez en los rodeos? — preguntó, para ocultar su confusión.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— Nunca me ha interesado demasiado — contestó con sinceridad—. No necesitaba el dinero y siempre tenía mucho que hacer aquí, o en alguno de los otros ranchos.

— Papá no parecía capaz de permanecer en el mis mo sitio mucho tiempo — murmuró Bella, pensativa—. Le encantaba el circuito de los rodeos, pero no ganaba muy a menudo.

— No debió ser una vida fácil para ti — dijo Edward—, Supongo que apenas pudiste ir a la escuela.

Bella sonrió.

— La verdad es que mi educación tuvo muchos a trabajos. Pero pude acabar mis estudios en el colegio siguiendo unos cursos a distancia — volviendo a ruborizarse, añadió—: Sé que no estoy muy educada.

Edward detuvo su caballo junto a un riachuelo, bajo la sombra de un gran roble. Dejó que el animal bebiera.

— No pretendía criticarte — dijo—. A veces soy demasiado franco, pero la gente sabe a qué atenerse conmigo.

— Ya me he fijado.

Edward sonrió burlonamente.

— Veo que no te cuesta expresar tu opinión — murmuró—. Resulta refrescante.

— Aprendí a hacerlo siendo muy joven — dijo Bella—. El ambiente del rodeo es bastante duro, y al gunos de los niños con los que me encontraba eran bastante rudos cuando se enfadaban. Puede que no sea fuerte, pero puedo dar patadas como una mula.

— No lo dudo, pero a pesar de toda esa compañía masculina no sabes mucho de hombres.

— Eso dijiste cuando fuimos a la tienda — de pron to, Bella recordó el contacto de los duros dedos de Edward sobre su piel y su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿No salías nunca con chicos?

Bella se movió sobre la silla, inquieta.

— En esta época, la mayoría de las chicas hacen lo que les da la gana y saben como cuidar de sí mismas — miró a Edward y enseguida apartó la vista—. Resulta duro para las pocas que no consideramos decente comportarse así. Todos los hombres parecen esperar que una chica se entregue en su primera cita, y se en fadan si no es así.

— Así que dejaste de salir con chicos.

Bella asintió.

— Me pareció lo mejor. Además... — añadió, incó moda —. ya te lo dije. No me gusta... eso.

— ¿Eso? — preguntó Edward, alzando las cejas.

— Ya sabes... que un hombre te agarre y trate de meterte la lengua hasta la garganta...

Edward no pudo evitar romper a reír.

— ¡No comprendes nada! — protestó Bella.

— Claro que comprendo — replicó Edward, sonriendo indulgentemente—. Fue una suerte para ti que tus pre tendientes no supieran más que tú al respecto.

Bella frunció el ceño, porque no comprendió.

Edward la miró fijamente.

— Un hombre con experiencia no «agarra», Bella. No necesita hacerlo. Y el beso francés necesita una lenta elaboración previa.

Bella sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pe cho. Miró las manos de Edward y volvió a recordar su contacto.

— ¿Avergonzada? — preguntó él con suavidad.

Bella dudó. Luego asintió.

El corazón de Edward latió locamente mientras la mi raba.

— ¿Y curiosa? — añadió con voz ronca.

Tras unos segundos, ella volvió a asentir, sin atre verse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward apretó una mano en torno al pomo de la silla mientras luchaba contra el deseo de enseñarle aquellas cosas, de satisfacer su curiosidad. Su mirada se detuvo en la suave curva de la boca de Bella, deseándola. Lo que estaba pensando era una locura. No podía permi tirse perder el control. Bella era casi una niña y trabaja ba para él...

Bella oyó el crujido del cuero cuando Edward desmon tó su caballo. Un instante después sintió sus fuertes manos en torno a su cintura. La bajó del caballo y dejó que los dos animales bebieran.

El sol penetraba entre las hojas del árbol, dibujan do un luminoso encaje en el suelo. El viento susurraba entre las ramas y el riachuelo sonaba dulcemente a su paso... pero Bella sólo oía su corazón.

Las manos de Edward parecían ásperas contra su piel. Daba la sensación de que no controlaba por completo sus reacciones, y cuando Bella lo miró a los ojos, com prendió que así era. Su rostro parecía de acero. Lo úni co que parecía vivir en ellos eran aquellos negros ojos.

Sintió que las rodillas se le ablandaban a causa de la forma en que la estaba mirando, como si Edward supie ra con exactitud cómo era su cuerpo bajo la ropa.

El pensamiento de la boca de Edward Cullen en sus labios le hizo contener el aliento. Siempre le había producido un poco de miedo, no porque temiera que fuera a hacerle daño, sino porque, por las noches, cuando ya estaba acostada, solía preguntarse qué sen tiría si él la besara. Era un hombre maduro, experi mentado, seguro de sí mismo... todo lo que ella no era. Sabía que no podría manejar una aventura con él. Y estaba segura de que él no sentiría ningún interés por tener una aventura amorosa con una novata como ella. Al menos, lo estaba hasta hacía unos momentos. Por que en aquellos instantes, Edward la estaba mirando como nunca la había mirado.

Bella presiono nerviosamente sus frías manos con tra el suave algodón de la camisa de Edward, sintiendo la fuerza y el calor de su pecho.

— Edward — susurró, insegura.

— Nadie me llama así — dijo él, tenso, bajando la mirada hacia la boca de Bella. Le gustaba cómo decía su nombre.

Ella extendió los dedos. Le gustaba sentir la cali dez de la musculatura de Edward bajo la camisa, el espon joso pelo que había tras los botones. Presionando con suavidad, también sintió los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Edward se puso rígido. Sus manos se contrajeron en torno a la cintura de Bella. Su respiración cambió.

Ella paralizó por completo sus manos y lo miro a los ojos. No comprendía sus reacciones.

— No sabes nada de nada, ¿verdad? — preguntó Edward, y sonó como si estuviera hablando consigo mis mo. Miró las manos de Bella, aún apoyadas contra su pecho—. ¿Por qué has parado?

— Te has puesto duro.

Edward alzó una ceja.

— ¿Duro?

A Bella le pareció que se esforzaba por no sonreír.

— Ya sabes — murmuró—. Tenso. Como si no qui sieras que te tocara.

Edward soltó el aliento despacio. Subió las manos y las apoyó sobre las de Bella, presionándolas contra su pecho.

Ella movió los dedos experimentalmente donde los botones descendían hacia la cintura.

— No te vuelvas demasiado ambiciosa — dijo Edward, sujetándola—. No voy a quitarme la camisa para ti.

— ¡Como si yo... ! — exclamó Bella, bajando la mi rada, avergonzada.

Edward sonrió indulgentemente.

— En cualquier caso, no me la voy a quitar. Alza el rostro.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Edward con rostro preocupado.

— No te gusto.

— El gustar no tiene nada que ver con esto — Edward le soltó las manos y la tomó por los codos para alzarla hacia sí—. Has dicho que sentías curiosidad — murmuró junto a su boca—. Voy a hacer algo al res pecto.

Cuando Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, Bella se aferró a su camisa, arrugándola. Pudo saborear el café en su cálido aliento y se sintió como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar mientras permanecía allí, esperando.

Los duros labios de Edward apenas tocaron los suyos, rozando la sensible carne para saborearla. Bella cerró los ojos y permaneció muy quieta, para que no se de tuviera.

Edward alzó un momento el rostro y la miró. No vio precisamente temor en su expresión.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza. Su labio superior pre sionó contra los de ella y luego mordisqueó suave mente el inferior. Oyó que jadeaba suavemente. Al pa recer, los besos que había recibido de otros hombres no la habían excitado. Deslizó la lengua sobre la sedo sa y húmeda carne interior de sus labios. Bella dejó es capar un gritito ahogado y entreabrió la boca.

Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó del suelo en un hambriento y cálido abrazo que pareció tragársela por completo.

El beso fue duro, lento, insistente y delicioso. Bella pasó los brazos por el cuello de Edward y se colgó de él, aceptando su boca, adorando las sensaciones que des pertaba en ella. Cuando sintió que la lengua de Edward se deslizaba entre sus labios, no protestó. La abrió para él con un dulce gemido, y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo se contraía de placer al sentir el aterciopelado y cálido contacto.

Pareció pasar largo rato hasta que Edward alzó la ca beza y miró los aturdidos y maravillados ojos de Bella. Notó que sus corazones latían al unísono, y estaba te niendo sensaciones que prácticamente había olvidado. Su cuerpo anhelaba el de ella. Al ver que se ruboriza ba, supo que ella sentía lo mismo.

La dejó en el suelo y se apartó un poco, sin dejar de mirarla.

Parecía tan anonadada como él se sentía. Siguió mirándola a los ojos mientras alzaba una mano y deslizaba los dedos sobre el endurecido pezón de uno de sus pechos.

Bella contuvo el aliento, pero no trató de detenerlo. No podía y él lo sabía.

Volvió a bajar la mano hasta su cintura.

Bella apoyó la frente contra él mientras recuperaba el aliento. Se preguntó si debería sentirse avergonza da. Notaba todo el cuerpo acalorado y ligeramente in flamado. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran nuevas y excitantes... y la asustaban un poco.

— ¿Qué ha sido...? ¿Una lección? — susurró, por que quería saber.

Edward le acarició el pelo con suavidad, mirando ha cia el arroyo, donde seguían bebiendo los caballos.

— No.

— Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Edward suspiró pesadamente.

— No sé.

Bella cerró los ojos. Se apoyó contra él, pensando que nunca se había sentido tan feliz, tan completa.

Edward sentía algo parecido, pero eso lo alteraba, lo enfadaba. No había querido que fuera así. Desde el primer momento supo que sería devastador besar a Bella. Aquella pequeña y pizpireta pelirroja de fiero temperamento tenía un gran poder sobre él. Podría lo grar que se arrodillara ante ella. ¿Lo sabría?

Alzó la cabeza y la miró. Bella no estaba sonriendo, ni flirteando, ni coqueteando. Parecía tan aturdida como él se sentía.

La apartó con suavidad, sin llegar a soltarla.

— No leas en esto lo que no hay — dijo.

Bella aún respiraba entrecortadamente.

— No lo haré — murmuró.

— Sólo ha sido la proximidad — explicó Edward—. Y la abstinencia.

— Claro.

Bella no le estaba siguiendo la corriente. Creía real mente las palabras de Edward. A éste le sorprendió que no se hubiera dado cuenta de hasta qué punto le había hecho perder el control, de la casi violenta reacción de su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño.

Bella se movió, inquieta, y él la soltó. Lo miró a los ojos, cautelosa.

— No... no se lo dirás a tus hermanos, ¿verdad? — preguntó—. No querría que creyeran que estaba... tra tando de... que estaba flirteando para... para atraparte, ni nada parecido.

— Ni siquiera creo que seas real — murmuró Edward distraídamente, mirándola—. Yo no cotilleo. Ya te lo dije. Y no se me ocurriría contarles nada a mis herma nos sólo porque un beso se nos haya ido un poco de las manos.

Bella se ruborizó intensamente. Se volvió y fue a tomar las riendas de su yegua. Logró montarla al se gundo intento, irritada al ver que Edward ya la miraba desde lo alto de su caballo.

— En cuanto al resto — continuó él, como si no hu biera habido ninguna pausa—, sé que no tratas de atraparme. He sido yo el que te ha invitado a venir.

Bella asintió, pero sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que estaba sintiendo era demasiado explosivo, y temía que se le notara en la mirada.

Edward acercó su montura a la de ella y la tomó de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara.

— No merece la pena hacer un mundo de un sim ple beso, ¿de acuerdo? — preguntó con suavidad.

— De acuerdo — Bella casi se atragantó al contestar. ¡Por lo visto, el acontecimiento más intenso de su vida no había sido nada! Probablemente, Edward llevaba años perfeccionando la técnica del beso, y para él sólo había sido uno más. Pero a ella nunca la habían besado así, y estaba completamente anonadada. Edward había reconocido que ella ni siquiera le gustaba. Había actua do siguiendo un impulso, y, al parecer, ya se había arrepentido de ello.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? — preguntó, forzando una sonrisa.

Edward frunció el ceño. Sabía que Bella estaba disgustada. No debería haberla tocado, pero no había podido resistirse. Besarla había sido un auténtico placer. Aho ra debía olvidar que lo había hecho.

— Al siguiente pasto — contestó, secamente— Después de recoger el ganado que encontremos allí, volveremos a casa. Estás agotada.

— Supongo que sí, un poco — reconoció Bella—, Hace mucho calor.

«En más de un sentido», pensó Edward.

— Entonces, vamos — dijo.

Se puso en marcha dejando que Bella lo siguiera. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar lo que había pasado. Para cuando el día estaba finalizando, sólo se decían lo estrictamente necesario. Y a la mañana siguiente, Edward volvía a mirarla como si fuera la respon sable del calentamiento global de la tierra. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Continuara…

Pero que terco este EDWARD. Para que entiendan el personaje de Edward, en la historia original se llama Callaghan, y le dicen los cercanos Cag, pero no podia poner a Edward como Eddy toda la historia porque no me gusta, lo encuentro feo.

Me alegra el recibimiento de la adaptación, espero sus comentarios, solo son algunas palabritas buenas o malas.


	5. Chapter 5

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo 5**

La primavera dio paso al verano. Edward no volvió a invitar a Bella a cabalgar pero si hizo que Jasper ha blara con ella sobre el curso de horticultura que empezaría en otoño.

— Me encantaría asistir — dijo Bella—. ¿Pero crees que seguiré aquí para entonces? — añadió, riendo ner viosa—. Últimamente, Edward ha estado peor que nunca. Cualquier día de estos me despedirá.

— Lo dudo mucho — le aseguró Jasper, secretamente convencido de que Edward nunca dejaría que Bella se fue ra, a pesar del antagonismo que mostraba hacia ella. Curiosamente, Bella era la única persona del rancho que no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

— Si sigo aquí — dijo ella—, me encantaría hacer el curso.

— Nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo. Y anímate, ¿quieres? — añadió Jasper amablemente—. Últimamente pareces deprimida.

— Oh, no lo estoy — aseguró ella, mintiendo entre dientes—. ¡Me siento muy bien, en serio!

No añadió que no estaba durmiendo bien porque permanecía despierta durante las noches recordando cómo la había besado Edward. Pero si había esperado una repetición de aquella tarde, nunca llegó. Edward se mos traba casi hostil con ella desde entonces, protestando por todo, desde cómo quitaba el polvo a cómo dobla ba sus calcetines antes de meterlos en el armario. Nada le parecía bien.

La señora Clearwater comentó en más de una ocasión que actuaba como un enamorado y Bella empezó a agonizar pensando en alguna mujer que pudiera estar viendo en aquellas largas tardes, cuando se iba del rancho y no volvía hasta media noche. ¿Cómo so breviviría si Edward se casara? No le gustaba pensar en él con otra mujer. De hecho, lo odiaba. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello se sintió aún peor. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para enamorarse de un hombre que no podía soportar tenerla cerca, que sólo la consideraba su coci nera y ama de casa?

¿Qué iba a hacer al respecto? Le aterraba que se le notara, aunque cuando se miraba en el espejo no veía indicios de ello. Edward parecía encontrar su presencia irritante, sobre todo a la hora de comer. Bella empezó a buscar excusas para comer más tarde, o antes, librán dose así de tener que sentarse a la mesa con él.

Extrañamente, aquello empeoró las cosas. Edward em pezó a meterse con ella y no precisamente en son de broma. Se puso tan pesado que Jasper y Emmet tuvieron que llamarle la atención. Edward pensó que era Bella quien los había enviado, y la culpó de ello. Bella se en cerró aún más en sí misma. Por las noches se retiraba a su habitación temprano a hacer ganchillo mientras veía alguna película en la pequeña televisión que su padre le regaló por Navidad cuatro años atrás. Como autodefensa, pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con los hermanos. Pero la actitud de Edward le dolía. Se preguntó si trataba de hacer que renunciara a su trabajo, a pesar de que había sido idea suya que empezara el curso de horticultura en otoño. Tal vez, pensó con tristeza, pre tendía que viviera en el instituto y dejara su trabajo. Pensar aquello hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lá grimas y su tristeza fuera completa.

Hacía un hermoso día de verano cuando comenzó la época de la siega en el rancho. El calor no era ex cesivo, pero sí suficiente como para ir en pantalón corto.

Bella llevaba unos gastados vaqueros a los que ha bía cortado las perneras, calcetines, zapatillas de de portes y una camiseta sin mangas gris. Parecía joven, vital y llena de energía mientras caminaba por el cam po de heno con una pequeña nevera portátil en la mano. No había tenido intención de ir a buscar a Edward, pero Jasper la había persuadido de que su hermano ma yor se estaría muriendo de sed bajo el ardiente sol sin nada que beber. Envió a una reacia Bella a buscarlo con la nevera bien surtida para la situación.

Edward, que estaba conduciendo el tractor que amon tonaba el heno en grandes fardos, dejó el motor en punto muerto al ver que Bella se acercaba. El sol caía de lleno sobre él, a pesar del ancho sombrero de paja que llevaba puesto. Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y su torso brillaba a causa del sudor. Había olvi dado llevar algo de beber, y no esperaba que nadie se hubiera acordado de enviarle bebida. Sonrió para sí seguro de que no habría sido idea de Bella. Aún la ponía demasiado nerviosa como para que se acercara voluntariamente; y no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta cómo la había tratado desde aquel desafortunado beso en los pastos.

No era que Bella no le gustase, Lo que sucedía era que le gustaba demasiado. Bella era muchos años más joven que él, pertenecía a otra generación. Pronto apa recería algún muchacho agradable del que se enamo raría locamente. Debía recordar eso y no permitir que unos escasos minutos de placer lo cegaran.

Apagó el tractor y bajó de un salto. Los ojos de Bella parecieron destellar mientras contemplaban su sudoroso pecho y el oscuro bello que se deslizaba en forma triangular hacia la cintura de sus ceñidos va queros.

Edward se secó las manos en un trapo.

— ¿Has traído material de supervivencia? — pre guntó.

— Sólo un par de latas de cerveza y dos sandwi ches — dijo Bella, tensa—. Jasper me ha pedido que lo hiciera.

— Naturalmente — replicó Edward en tono sarcásti co—. Suponía que no habría sido idea tuya.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior para evitar discutir con él. Le ofreció la nevera portátil.

Edward la tomó, notando cómo evitaba Bella que sus manos se rozaran.

— Vuelve por el sendero — dijo, irritado por preo cuparse por ella—. He visto dos serpientes de casca bel desde que he empezado a trabajar. No les gusta el sol, así que estarán en algún lugar fresco. Y esa... — añadió señalando los pantalones cortos de Bella —... es una vestimenta estúpida en este lugar. Deberías llevar unos gruesos vaqueros y botas. Mientras venías ni si quiera mirabas por dónde pisabas.

— Estaba mirando los cuervos — dijo Bella, a la de fensiva, señalando dos que sobrevolaban el prado.

— Buscan ratones de campo — los entrecerrados ojos negros de Edward parecieron cortar el ruborizado rostro de Bella—. Parece que estás temblando. ¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy?

Bella lo miró a los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

— Nada. Será mejor que me vaya.

Edward se dio cuenta de que verlo sin camisa la estaba afectando. No necesitaba preguntar por qué. Ya lo sabía. El día que la besó, Bella le acarició el pecho a través de la camisa y quiso desabrochársela. Pero desde enton ces se había comportado como si no pudiera soportar estar cerca de él. Lo evitaba y eso lo ponía furioso.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves corriendo a casa? — pre guntó, secamente—. Después de todo, ya has cumpli do con tu deber.

— No me ha importado hacerlo.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Edward dejó la nevera en el sue lo—. No soportas acercarte a mí a menos que alguien te lo ordene — espetó. Sabía que no estaba siendo ra zonable, pero no pudo controlarse—. ¿Qué temes, pe queña pelirroja? ¿Que verte me enloquezca hasta el punto de hacer que te tome allí mismo, sobre el suelo? ¡Ni siquiera tienes todavía el cuerpo de una mujer! — murmuró, mirando los pequeños senos de Bella.

Ella vio dónde estaba mirando y se sintió herida.

El tono de su voz la hirió como un latigazo.

— Yo nunca... nunca he dicho... — balbuceó.

— Como si fueras a conseguir que perdiera la cabe za — continuó Edward en tono helado.

El rostro de Bella se encendió y sus ojos se oscure cieron, pero no de rabia, sino de dolor. Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas a la vez que giraba sobre sí misma y corría en dirección contraria a la que había llegado.

¡Lo odiaba! Edward era su enemigo. Nunca había querido que estuviera allí y ahora le había dicho que ni si quiera lo atraía. ¡Qué evidente era ahora que cuando la besó sólo había estado jugando con ella! No la que ría, ni la necesitaba, ni le gustaba... ¡y ella se estaba muriendo de amor por él! No pudo controlar los sollozos mientras corría ciegamente entre las espigas.

Oyó la voz de Edward tras ella, gritando algo, pero es taba demasiado disgustada como para escucharlo. De pronto, su pie tropezó contra algo que cedió. Se detu vo en seco, girando rápidamente al escuchar un inten so siseo procedente del suelo.

La fea, plana y venenosa serpiente se echó hacia atrás a la vez que la cola enrollada en espiral lanzaba su mortal advertencia. ¡Había tropezado con una casca bel de más de un metro y medio! El reptil permaneció con la cabeza amenazadoramente echada hacia atrás mientras Bella se quedaba petrificada, demasiado asus tada como para actuar. Si se movía, la mordería. Si no lo hacía, también la mordería. Ya casi podía sentir el dolor en su pierna, donde penetrarían los colmillos...

Fue vagamente consciente del sonido de unos pe sados pasos acercándose a la carrera. A través de las lágrimas vio el repentino destello de algo metálico volando junto a ella. La serpiente y su cabeza se separaron repentinamente, y enseguida, unos largos y pode rosos brazos rodearon a Bella y la alzaron contra un sudoroso y fuerte pecho.

Permanecieron abrazados bajo el ardiente sol, aje nos al hombre que corría hacia ellos. Bella sintió los cálidos y duros músculos de la espalda de Edward contra yéndose cuando los tocaba. Su mejilla la acaricio y ella le clavó las uñas. Los brazos de Edward volvieron a contraerse, pero esa vez no era protección lo que ofre cían, sino un profundo anhelo carnal que encontró in mediata respuesta en ella.

Volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia Bella, rozando su boca entreabierta. Bella quería que la besara como aquel día de primavera, junto al arroyo. Quería que la besara hasta que aquel anhelo casi doloroso abandona ra su joven cuerpo.

Edward dudó un instante, pero el deseo pudo más que cualquier razonamiento.

Estaba acercando su boca a la de ella cuando un movimiento en la distancia captó su atención. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Jasper corriendo hacia ellos. Estaba casi temblando a causa de la necesidad de tomar la boca de Bella en la suya, pero se obligó a respirar nor malmente. Toda la ardiente emoción desapareció de su rostro, y, durante unos segundos, miró a su hermano menor como si no lo reconociera.

— ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Una cascabel? — preguntó Jasper, deteniéndose jadeante junto a ellos.

Edward señaló con la cabeza hacia la serpiente, Estaba cortada en dos trozos; uno de éstos se retorcía enlo quecidamente bajo el sol. Entre los dos fragmentos brillaba el gran cuchillo de caza de Edward.

Jasper silbó, moviendo la cabeza.

— Es casi increíble que hayas acertado mientras corrías. Te he visto desde el otro prado.

— Maté unas cuantas serpientes en mis tiempos — replicó Edward, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Bella, pregun tó con inconsciente ternura—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se frotó los enrojecidos ojos y asintió. Se sen tía avergonzada, porque sabía que no había sido tan sólo el susto lo que le había hecho permanecer abraza da a Edward.

Él la soltó y se apartó, reacio, pero no dejó de mi rarla con sus turbulentos ojos.

— No te ha picado, ¿verdad? — preguntó, y puso una rodilla en tierra para examinar las piernas de Bella.

— No — murmuró ella. Las fuertes manos de Edward en la piel de sus piernas la debilitaron. Bajó la vista y lo miró con los ojos llenos de emoción. Era muy her moso, pensó, aturdida, y cuando Edward volvió a ponerse en pie, no pudo evitar mirar su ancho y sexy pecho.

— ¡Por Dios santo, Bella! — jadeó Jasper, quitándose el sombrero para frotarse el sudor de la frente—. ¡No se puede correr de ese modo por un campo de heno, sin mirar por dónde vas! ¡Cuando segamos, siempre encontramos al menos media docena de esas malditas serpientes!

— No ha sido culpa suya — dijo Edward, en un tono sorprendentemente calmado—. Yo he hecho que se disgustara.

Bella no lo miró. No podía. Se volvió hacia Jasper con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme hasta el sendero que lle va a casa? — preguntó—. Aún me tiembla todo el cuerpo.

— Por supuesto — dijo Jasper amablemente—. Si quieres, puedo llevarte en brazos.

— No, puedo andar — Bella se volvió. De espaldas a Edward, añadió—: Gracias por lo que has hecho. Nunca he visto a nadie lanzar el cuchillo con tanta habilidad. Un segundo más y la serpiente me habría mordido.

Edward no dijo nada. Tomó su cuchillo del suelo, lim pió la hoja en sus pantalones y lo guardó en su funda. Luego se encaminó de regreso al tractor sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez para disgustarte? — pre guntó Jasper cuando su hermano se encontró a una dis tancia prudencial.

— Lo de siempre — contestó Bella, resignada—. No entiendo por qué no me despide — añadió—. Pri mero dijo que podía irme en primavera, y luego, que en verano. Pero ya estamos en verano y aquí sigo.

Jasper no mencionó que tenía sus sospechas respecto a aquello. Edward mantenía una intensa batalla defensiva en lo referente a Bella. Pero cuando se acercaba, había captado la expresión de su hermano mientras abrazaba a Bella, y no era precisamente desagrado lo que había visto en ella.

— ¿Le has visto lanzar el cuchillo? — preguntó Bella, aún maravillada por la puntería demostrada por Edward—. Papá solía practicar el lanzamiento, y yo tam bién, pero nunca llegamos a dominarlo hasta ese pun to. Además, lo ha hecho corriendo.

— Es un veterano de guerra — dijo Jasper—. Aún está en la reserva. Ya no nos sorprende nada de lo que haga Edward.

Bella lo miró con ojos brillantes.

— ¿De verdad pegaste a Mike Newton para evi tar que lo hiciera él?

Jasper rió.

— ¡Así que Victoria te lo ha contado!

— Sí. Me contó que ninguno de los hermanos de jáis que se meta en peleas.

— Edward no pierde a menudo el control. Pero cuando lo hace es mejor no estar en primera línea.

— Sí, lo sé — contestó Bella, recordando la tarta de cumpleaños.

Jasper la miró atentamente.

— No te lo ha puesto precisamente fácil.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

— No se porta tan mal. Al menos, no tanto como en navidades. Supongo que me estoy acostumbrando a sus sarcasmos. Cada vez me afectan menos.

— Puede que acabe por calmarse.

— No importa. Me gusta mi trabajo, y está muy bien pagado.

Jasper rió, pasando un amistoso brazo por los hom bros de Bella mientras caminaban.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en la intensa mirada que les dedicaron unos ojos negros desde el otro extremo del campo. A Edward no le gustó en lo más mínimo el gesto de su hermano. Iba a tener que decírselo a Jasper más tarde.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano mayor, Jasper se detuvo junto al sendero que llevaba a la casa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien ya? — preguntó.

— Sí, gracias — contestó Bella.

Jasper la miró unos momentos en silencio.

— Puede que las cosas empeoren antes de mejorar, sobre todo ahora — dijo, preocupado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— No importa — replicó Jasper, y en sus ojos brilló una secreta diversión.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Edward dijo a Jasper que quería verlo en su despacho.

— ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó Jasper, extrañado por el taciturno silencio de su hermano.

Edward se apoyó contra el borde del escritorio y, cru zándose de brazos, lo miró sin parpadear.

— Sí — asintió. Ahora que debía enfrentarse al tema, no quería hablar de ello.

— Es sobre Bella, ¿no? — preguntó Jasper con suavi dad.

— Tiene sólo veintidós años — dijo Edward, mirando a su hermano con dureza—, y es inocente como una niña. No trates de ligártela.

Aquello era lo último que Jasper esperaba oír.

— ¿Que no qué? — preguntó, para asegurarse de haber entendido bien.

Edward parecía ligeramente incómodo.

— Hoy le has pasado el brazo por los hombros.

Jasper parpadeó.

— Sí, es cierto — frunció los labios y miró a su her mano con gesto calculador—. Bella es suave como un gatito, ¿verdad?

La expresión de Edward se endureció.

— Está fuera de tus límites, ¿comprendido?

Jasper alzó las cejas.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es una virgen — dijo Edward entre dientes—. Y porque trabaja para nosotros.

— Me alegra que recordaras ambas cosas a tiempo esta tarde — replicó Jasper en tono irónico—. Pero es una vergüenza que las olvidaras hasta que me has vis to llegar. ¿O vas a tratar de decirme que no estabas a punto de besarla?

Edward apretó los dientes.

— ¡Sólo la estaba consolando!

— ¿Así es como se llama ahora? — preguntó Jasper.

— ¡No estaba tratando de ligármela!

Jasper alzó ambas manos.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— Si es demasiado joven para ti, lo es más aún para mí.

— ¿Acaso te lo he discutido?

Edward se apaciguó un poco.

— En cualquier caso, Bella quiere estudiar horticul tura este otoño. Puede que no quiera seguir aquí cuan do conozca a unos cuantos hombres jóvenes.

¿De verdad pensaba eso Edward?, Se preguntó Jasper. ¿Acaso no había visto cómo lo miraba Bella, su forma de comportarse cuando estaba cerca de él? ¿O es que no quería verlo?

— No le hará falta esperar a eso — murmuró—. La semana pasada contratamos un nuevo asistente de ventas, ¿recuerdas? Alec Volturi.

Edward frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ese rubio flacucho?

— Puede que sea flacucho, pero demuestra mucho encanto en lo referente a Bella. Le trajo un osito de pelu che de su último viaje a San Louis, y no deja de pedirle que salga con él. De momento, ella no ha aceptado.

Edward no quería pensar en Bella con otro hombre, es pecialmente con el nuevo y joven asistente de ventas.

— Supongo que podría irle peor — dijo, a pesar de sus recelos.

— También podrías pedirle que saliera contigo sugirió Jasper en tono despreocupado.

Edward sonrió cínicamente.

— Tengo treinta y ocho años y trabaja para mí.

Jasper se limitó a sonreír.

Edward se volvió hacia la chimenea con gesto resignado.

— ¿Se nota mucho? — preguntó al cabo de un mo mento.

Jasper lo miró afectuosamente.

— ¿Que te gusta? Sólo quien te conoce bien, Bella no lo nota, desde luego. No dejas que se acerque lo suficiente.

Edward suspiró profundamente y movió la cabeza.

— Es casi una niña — dijo cono suavidad—. Cual quiera podría hacerle perder la cabeza. Pero no dura ría. Es demasiado inmadura para nada serio — se vol vió a mirar a su hermano—. Pero lo cierto es que no puedo tocarla sin perder la cabeza.

— Así que te mantienes a distancia para evitar complicaciones.

Edward dudó. Luego asintió.

— No sé qué más hacer. Puede que ayude ese curso de horticultura que piensa hacer en otoño. Incluso he pensado que podíamos buscarle un trabajo en algún otro sitio.

— Y entonces le dirás que espere otra estación — dijo Jasper, en tono irónico—. Ya le has dicho que espe re dos.

Edward lo miró fijamente.

— No he mantenido una relación seria con una mu jer desde que me enviaron a Oriente Medio — dijo, entre dientes—. Me he sentido bastante amargado. No quería que me volvieran a destrozar el corazón. En tonces apareció Bella... — señaló con la cabeza en di rección a la cocina—... con sus rizos pelirrojos y sus grandes ojos azules — agitó la cabeza, como para apartar aquella imagen—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Me vuelve loco el simple hecho de verla! Tengo que sacarla de aquí antes de que pierda el control.

Jasper se miró las manos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres perder el con trol? — preguntó con suavidad—. Porque ella quiere que lo pierdas. Estaba temblando esta mañana cuando la soltaste.

Edward lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— La serpiente la había asustado.

— Tú la habías asustado — corrigió Jasper—. ¿Es que ya no sabes distinguir cuándo una mujer está excitada?

— Claro que sé distinguirlo — replicó Edward, cortan te—. Y precisamente por eso se tiene que ir.

— No hay por qué precipitarse — aconsejó Jasper.

— Oh, por Dios santo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo, ¿no te das cuenta? — gruñó Edward—. No se puede con tener una avalancha.

— ¿Tanto te afecta?

— Más — Edward bajó la mirada y volvió a suspirar—. Nunca me he sentido así. Nunca.

Jasper, que nunca había sentido lo que se conocía ha bitualmente por «amor», miró a su hermano con com pasión, pero sin comprender realmente por lo que es taba pasando.

— Bella encaja en este lugar — murmuró.

— Claro que sí. ¡Pero no pienso casarme con ella!

— ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres tener niños?

— James tiene uno.

— Me refiero a hijos tuyos — insistió Jasper, sonrien do—. Pequeños pelirrojos con grandes pies.

Edward tomó un pisapapeles del escritorio y lo balan ceó amenazadoramente en una mano.

Jasper alzó ambas manos en gesto de rendición.

— No lo tires. Prometo no volver a mencionar el tema.

El pisapapeles volvió a su sitio.

— Como he dicho antes, soy demasiado mayor para ella — dijo Edward—. Al margen de cualquier otra consideración, eso es un hecho. Dieciséis años de diferencia son demasiados.

— ¿Conoces a Ted Regan?

Edward frunció el ceño.

— Claro, ¿por qué?

— ¿Sabes cuántos años le saca a Coreen?

Edward tragó con esfuerzo.

— Su relación es distinta.

— ¿Y a Calhoun Ballenger y a Abby?

Edward se limitó a mirar a su hermano con cara de po cos amigos.

— ¿A Evan y Anna Tremayne? — insistió Jasper.

La mirada de Edward se convirtió en un intenso ceno fruncido.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

— Cava tu propia tumba si quieres. Allá tú. Deberías oír a Ted lamentar los años que pasó manteniendo a Coreen a distancia. Tienen un niño y están pensando en tener otro. Con el pelo cano y todo, Ted es el tipo más feliz que conozco. Coreen lo mantiene joven.

— Seguro que la gente murmuró.

— Claro que la gente murmuró. Pero a ellos no les importo.

Edward se volvió, irritado por la sonrisa de su herma no. No se atrevía a pensar en niños pelirrojos. Ya tenía suficientes problemas tratando de respirar.

— Algún día aparecerá algún joven y se la llevará en brazos.

— Tú ya has hecho eso varias veces — recordó Jasper—. Así te la llevaste a comprar ropa, y hoy la has levantado también para apartarla de la serpiente.

— No pesa más que un saco de patatas.

— Necesita alimentarse bien. Últimamente es un manojo de nervios, sobre todo cuando tú estás cerca.

Edward apretó los puños a los lados.

— Quiero trasladar mañana a los terneros al pasto oeste. ¿Qué te parece?

— Me parece que sería adelantarse una semana.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

— Entonces esperaremos. ¿Y a los pastos del sur?

— Aún no ha llovido, pero lloverá. Si se inundan tendremos a todos los vaqueros sacando vacas del ba rro — Jasper entrecerró los ojos —. Pero tú sabes eso me jor que yo.

— Estoy cambiando de tema.

Jasper alzó las manos.

— De acuerdo. No me escuches. Pero Alec Volturi no se anda por las ramas. Está flirteando clara mente con Bella. Es joven, educado, tiene personali dad, viste bien y conduce un Corvette rojo.

— Bella no va a dejarse engañar por un traje bonito y un coche deportivo.

— Lo único que recibe de ti son sarcasmos e insul tos — dijo Jasper, hablando seriamente—. Un hombre que le dice lo bonita que es y que la trata con gentile za tiene muchas probabilidades de conquistarla. Creo que Alec lo está consiguiendo, y no me gusta. He oído cosas de él.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? — preguntó Edward a pesar de sí mismo.

— Que es un tipo estupendo hasta que pone la mano en una botella; entonces se convierte en la peor pesadilla de cualquier mujer. Tú y yo conocemos el tipo. No queremos que nuestra Bella se meta en una si tuación que no pueda manejar.

— Ella no toleraría esa clase de comportamiento de un hombre — replicó Edward en tono rígido.

— Por supuesto que no, pero recuerda que pesa menos incluso que Herman y Volturi es casi de tu ta maño.

Edward apretó los dientes.

— Bella no saldrá con él — murmuró—. Tiene de masiado sentido común como para hacerlo.

Aquella impresión sólo duró dos días más. Alec Volturi, un joven atractivo de ojos azules y pelo oscu ro fue a casa de los Cullen a hablar sobre una campaña de propaganda con los hermanos y se encontró con Bella en el recibidor. Le pidió que lo acompañara a bailar a Forksville el viernes por la noche y ella, frus trada y dolida por los sarcasmos y la frialdad de Edward, aceptó sin dudarlo.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**Capitulo 6**

Alec recogió temprano a Bella en su Corvette rojo. Edward estaba cerca y los observó con ojos frí os, tan comido por los celos que apenas podía soportarlo. Para acabar de arreglarlo, Bella llevaba puesto su vestido azul. ¿Cómo había podido ponérselo para aquel petimetre?

— Tráela de vuelta a medianoche — dijo a Alec, sin sonreír.

— ¡Por supuesto, señor Cullen!

Mientras se alejaban, Bella ni siquiera miró a Edward. Era incómodamente consciente del vestido que lleva ba, y de por qué Edward la miraba de aquella manera. Pero él no quería llevarla a ningún sitio, así que, ¿por qué iba a importarle que saliera con otro hombre?

— Qué es, ¿tu padre, o algo así? — preguntó Alec en tono irónico, conduciendo demasiado deprisa.

— Todos los hermanos cuidan de mí — replicó Bella, molesta.

Alec rió cínicamente.

— ¿Sí? Pues el mayor se comporta como si fueras propiedad privada — miró a Bella—. ¿Lo eres?

— En absoluto — contestó ella, en tono deliberada mente despreocupado.

— Bien — Alec tomó una mano de Bella y la estre chó con suavidad—. Vamos a pasarlo bien. Llevo toda la semana deseando que llegara este momento. Eres muy bonita.

Bella sonrió.

— Gracias.

— A partir de ahora, limítate a disfrutar y despreo cúpate de tus mandones padres adoptivos, ¿de acuer do?

— De acuerdo.

Pero las cosas no fueron así. Los dos primeros bai les fueron divertidos, y Bella disfrutó de la música. Pero Alec encontró el camino a la barra demasiado a menudo. Tras su segundo whisky se transformó en otro hombre. Estrechó entre sus brazos a Bella con de masiada fuerza, y sus manos empezaron a moverse más de lo debido. Cuando trató de besarla, ella no le dejó hacerlo.

— Oh, no, ni hablar — murmuró Alec cuando Bella trató de alejarse. La tomó de la mano y la sacó del edificio por una puerta lateral. Segundos después, la apoyó con fuerza contra la pared.

Antes de que Bella pudiera alzar una mano, Alec la estaba besando. Fueron unos besos horribles, húme dos, invasivos, que le produjeron arcadas. El olor a whisky la mareó aún más. Alec acarició con rudeza sus pequeños pechos, haciéndole daño, retorciéndose los. Trató de impedírselo, de alejarse, pero Alec se limitó a reír obscenamente mientras la sujetaba.

Fue como aquella otra vez, cuando tenía dieciséis anos y estuvo a merced de otro hombre lascivo. Los recuerdos la debilitaron aún más. Trató de darle un ro dillazo, pero sólo consiguió separar las piernas y que sus cuerpos se unieran más íntimamente. Estaba golpeándole el pecho mientras él empezaba a soltarle los botones del vestido cuando sintió que la presión de su cuerpo contra ella se aliviaba repentinamente.

De pronto, Alec quedó apoyado contra la pared, con un brazo detrás y una implacable mano sujetándo lo por el cuello.

Bella nunca había visto a Edward más enfurecido. Su forma de sujetar a Alec era más que peligrosa; era profesional. Sin duda, podría haberse librado de él en un instante.

— Muévete y te rompo el cuello — dijo Edward, con voz acerada. Sus negros ojos recorrieron a Bella de arri ba a abajo, fijándose en su falda desajustada, en el corpiño semi bajado. Señaló con la cabeza el todo te rreno aparcado cerca de la puerta—. Está abierto. En tra.

Bella dudó, mareada y temerosa.

— Venga — insistió Edward con suavidad.

Bella se volvió. En otras circunstancias habría im plorado por Alec, pero no creía que se lo mereciera. ¡Sólo Dios sabía lo que le habría hecho si Edward no se hubiera presentado! Resistiendo el impulso de darle de patadas mientras Edward lo sostenía, se encaminó ha cia el coche.

Fue consciente de los secos golpes que se oyeron a su espalda mientras entraba en el vehículo. Unos mo mentos después, un taciturno Edward se reunió con ella.

Antes de entrar, se quitó la camisa, quedándose tan sólo con la camiseta que llevaba debajo, y la colocó sobre los hombros de Bella.

— Póntela y sujétate el cinturón de seguridad dijo, una vez tras el volante.

Cuando fue a poner en marcha el todo terreno, Bella se fijó en que los nudillos le sangraban. Volvió la mirada hacia Alec y lo vio doblado por la cintura, contra la pared, con aspecto de sentirse muy débil.

— No he podido hacer que parara — dijo Bella—. No esperaba que se emborrachara. Parecía tan agrada ble... — su voz se rompió—. ¡No imaginaba que fuera así!

Edward la miró con expresión tormentosa, pero no dijo nada. Luego encaminó el todo terreno hacia el rancho.

Los demás habían salido. Estaban solos en la casa. Bella se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su cuarto, pero Edward le hizo entrar en el estudio y cerró la puerta.

Le hizo sentarse en el antiguo diván de cuero y fue a servir coñac en una copa.

Volvió, se sentó junto a ella y alzó la copa hacia sus labios. Bella dio un sorbo y se estremeció, pero Edward le hizo beber de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con él?

Bella tosió antes de contestar.

— Desde el principio fue muy amable conmigo. Parecía tan encantador... Pensé que sería un perfecto caballero, la clase de hombre que no trataría de propa sarse. Pero cuando ha empezado a beber...

— Aún eres muy inocente — murmuró Edward—. No sabes frenar a un hombre, ¿verdad?

— No he salido mucho con hombres.

— Ya me he fijado — Bella miró la seria expresión de Edward mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa—. ¿Por qué no? — añadió él.

— Mi madre vino a vernos un día, cuando yo había cumplido dieciséis — contestó, insegura—. Quería ver cuánto había crecido — se movió en el asiento, inquie ta—. Vino con su último amante. Era un playboy con mucho dinero. Al parecer, notó que mi madre se irrita ba si me prestaba demasiada atención, de manera que se dedicó a ser encantador conmigo. Después de ce nar, mi madre estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para llevarse a mi padre a otra habitación. Papá estaba loco por ella, incluso entonces — tragó con esfuerzo—. Su amante se puso furioso y quiso vengarse. Cerró la puerta y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de sus in tenciones, me arrojó sobre el sofá. Me desgarró la ropa y me tocó... — cerró los ojos ante el horrible re cuerdo—. Fue como hoy, sólo que peor. Por mucho que lo intenté, no pude moverme, y al final empecé a gritar. Mi padre abrió la puerta de una patada y me lo quitó de encima. Nunca olvidaré lo que le dijo al hom bre y a mi madre antes de echarlos de casa. No volví a verla. Ni me quedaron ganas.

Edward soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo. Ahora se explicaba tantas cosas... Miró el pálido rostro de Bella con sentimientos de posesión. Su madre la había abandonado y los hombres la habían atemorizado. Probablemente no sabía que existía la ternura.

— Tienes muy malos recuerdos, ¿verdad, pequeña? — preguntó con suavidad—. Tal vez haga falta susti tuirlos por otros buenos.

— ¿De verdad? — la voz de Bella sonó triste, resig nada. Terminó el coñac y dejó la copa en la mesa. Fue a levantarse, pero Edward le bloqueó el camino. Con sua vidad, la tumbó de espaldas sobre el diván y se colocó de costado junto a ella.

Bella contuvo el aliento, preguntándose si habría escapado de la sartén para caer en el fuego. Presionó frenéticamente las manos contra su amplio pecho y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Edward apoyó un dedo suavemente sobre ésta para impedirle hablar.

— No tienes nada que temer, Bella — murmuró—. Sabes que nunca te haría daño. Sobre todo después de lo que has pasado hace un rato.

Bella lo sabía, pero aún estaba nerviosa. Edward era aún más fuerte que Alec, y, en muchos aspectos, era un desconocido para ella.

Mientras pensaba aquello, Edward se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los párpados con una inesperada dulzura, haciéndole cerrarlos. Luego deslizó los labios hacia sus sienes, hacia sus mejillas. Cuando la acarició con la punta de la lengua, Bella se contrajo, pero él le pasó una mano bajo la nuca, acariciándola, tranquilizándo la.

Bella tenía poca experiencia, pero no era tan ino cente como para no reconocer la de Edward. Tras cada ca ricia, tras cada beso, había un experto. Inclinó su cuer po hacia ella tan lentamente que sólo notó que lo tenía encima cuando trató de moverse y no pudo. Pero para entonces ya era prisionera de su propia curiosidad sensual, ya había sido sedada por el exquisito placer de la boca de Edward mientras exploraba palmo a palmo su rostro.

Para cuando llegó a sus labios, su sensación y su olor ya le resultaron familiares. Pero cuando le hizo entreabrirlos con su dura boca y la presión de su pe cho contra sus senos aumentó, se puso rígida y sintió auténtico miedo.

Edward alzó la cabeza de inmediato. Sus negros ojos miraron lentamente los azules de Bella.

— Aún no me conoces así — murmuró, como si es tuviera hablando consigo mismo mientras observaba su ruborizado rostro, comprendiendo el temor que ha bía en él—. Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Bella tragó con esfuerzo.

— Creo que sí — susurró.

Edward deslizó un dedo por sus labios.

— ¿Te sentirás más relajada si prometo no pasar de cierto límite?

— ¿Cierto... límite?

Edward asintió.

— Haremos un poco el amor — dijo mientras se in clinaba hacia ella—. Y luego te irás a la cama. A la tuya, no a la mía — añadió.

Bella sintió la calidez de su propio suspiro contra la boca de Edward.

— No te gusto...

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó él con voz ronca —. ¡Debes saber que te deseo! La única forma que he en contrado de protegerte, de mantenerte a distancia, ha sido metiéndome contigo. Soy demasiado mayor para ti, ¡pero al menos no soy como ese idiota con el que has salido esta noche!

Bella sólo había captado dos palabras de todo lo que había dicho Edward.

— ¿Me deseas? — susurró, como si fuera un oscuro secreto.

Edward apoyó una mano en su cintura y la presionó casi con violencia.

— Sí, Bella. ¿Te sorprende oírme decirlo? — deslizó la mirada hasta los labios de Bella y más abajo, hacia las dos puntiagudas protuberancias que se formaron repentinamente contra el corpiño de su vestido—. Tú también me deseas — susurró—. Puedo verlo...

Ella quiso preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero el sabor de su aliento contra sus labios la debilitó. Quería que la besara. No quería otra cosa en el mundo.

Lentamente, con infinita ternura, Edward la cubrió con sus labios. Bella sintió la cálida presión creciendo segundo a segundo, y la suavidad de los movimientos la tranquilizó de inmediato. Su cuerpo perdió la rigi dez y se suavizó contra el de Edward. Tras unos segundos, sus labios se entreabrieron anhelantes para él.

La punzante fragancia de su colonia la rodeaba y supo que, mientras viviera, cada vez que la oliera re cordaría las imágenes de Edward tumbado junto a ella en el diván de cuero. Pero sobre todo recordaría la dura calidez de la boca de Edward sobre la suya y las lentas ca ricias de sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, despertán dola a exquisitos y desconocidos placeres.

Edward alzó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, leyendo con precisión en el sensual brillo de los ojos de Bella, en el débil pulso de su garganta, en las cimas endurecidas de sus senos contra el corpiño semi bajado. Deslizó un dedo por el borde de éste.

— ¿Tenías que ponerte precisamente este vestido? — gruñó.

— Tú nunca me has mirado — se defendió Bella—. Alec quería salir conmigo, y este vestido era lo más bonito que tenía en el armario.

— Sí, lo sé — sonrió irónicamente Edward—. Pensé que no podía arriesgarme a salir contigo. Pero mira lo que ha pasado por no hacerlo.

— Alec estaba tan borracho... — murmuró Bella Me hubiera forzado si no...

— No mientras me quedara un soplo de aliento en el cuerpo — dijo Edward con intensidad.

— ¿Cómo supiste que podía pasar algo así? — pre guntó Bella de repente.

Edward apartó un rizo de su frente.

— No sé — dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Había oído algún comentario sobre Volturi que me había preocu pado. Al parecer, es un buen tipo hasta que se acerca a una botella — se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que fue una premonición. Afortunadamente, hice caso de ella.

— Sí — un mechón de negro pelo había caído sobre la amplia frente de Edward. Tímidamente, Bella alzó una mano y lo apartó.

Él sonrió, porque era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso. Comprendiendo las nuevas sensaciones que florecían en su interior, Edward tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su pecho, presionándola con firmeza.

Bella movió la mano experimentalmente, tanteando con los dedos el rizado pelo que podía sentir bajo la camiseta.

Impaciente, Edward se alzó y se quitó la camiseta, arrojándola a continuación al suelo. Luego volvió a tumbarse junto a Bella, trenzando sus piernas con las de ella mientras volvía a guiarle una mano hacia su pecho.

Ella volvió a dudar.

— Incluso los adolescentes hacen esto — susurró Edward, sonriendo ante su recato—. Es perfectamente permisible.

— ¿Lo es? — Bella lo tocó con la punta de los dedos como si temiera que se le fueran a quemar. Pero ense guida los presionó contra la espesa mata de pelo y ex ploró fascinada la superficie del ancho y cálido pecho de Edward.

Él se arqueó de puro placer y rió a causa de las sensaciones que le producían las caricias de Bella. Ha cía mucho tiempo que ninguna mujer lo tocaba así.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, fascinada por su reacción. Edward parecía tan estoico, tan reservado, que su desinhi bida actitud resultaba sorprendente.

— Los hombres somos como los gatos — murmu ró—. Nos encanta que nos acaricien.

— Oh — Bella lo contempló como si fuera una escultura expuesta en un museo.

— ¿Te sientes más segura ahora? — preguntó él con suavidad—. ¿Más audaz?

— No estoy segura — Bella lo miró con gesto inte rrogante.

— No vamos a hacer nada fuerte — prometió él. La mirada de sus ojos negros era más suave que nunca—. Sé que eres una principiante.

— ¿Que vas a... a hacer? — balbuceó Bella.

— Besarte — contestó Edward, deslizando la mirada hacia sus senos.

— ¿Ahí? — jadeó ella.

Con gran lentitud y delicadeza, sonriendo ante la expresión de su rostro, Edward le bajó el corpiño, dejando al descubierto los pequeños y redondeados pechos.

— Ahí — susurró. Inclinó la cabeza y deslizó la mejilla por la encendida carne, cuidando de no hacerle ningún daño.

Mientras Bella trataba de adaptarse a tantas y tan agradables nuevas sensaciones, Edward deslizó los labios por su suave y sedosa piel y ella sintió que ésta se abría. Edward comenzó a saborearla con la lengua en una cre ciente fiebre de necesidad. Bella entrelazó los dedos en su espesa cabellera, sujetándolo contra sí, gimiendo suavemente de placer mientras él se acercaba a sus pe zones.

— ¿Aquí también? — preguntó él, deteniéndose un momento y mirándola para recibir su consentimiento.

— ¡Oh, sí! — gimió Bella.

La boca de Edward se abrió obedientemente y tomó el endurecido pezón, comenzando a succionarlo dulce mente.

Un suave gritito de placer escapó de la garganta de Bella. Sintió que Edward temblaba y, de repente, éste se tumbó de espaldas, arrastrándola consigo. La sostuvo con fuerza a su lado, con las piernas íntimamente entrelazadas, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar el rit mo normal de su respiración.

Bella apoyo una mano sobre su pecho, pero él la tomó y la sostuvo con cierta rudeza a su lado.

— Me estoy excitando demasiado — murmuró Edward—. Y tú también. No voy a dejar que vaya tan lejos.

Bella lo miró con abierta curiosidad.

— ¿Qué sientes cuando me besas así? — preguntó rápidamente, antes de perder el valor.

— ¿Qué sientes tú cuando lo hago?

— No sé... Un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Calor. Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

— Yo tampoco — dijo Edward, tenso. Sus ojos parecie ron poseerla mientras los deslizaba como anhelantes manos por todo su cuerpo—. Tus senos son pecosos — añadió, con una íntima sonrisa, y rió cuando Bella se ruborizó. Le hizo alzar el rostro y la besó en la punta de la nariz—. No pienso ir al bar más cercano a coti llear respecto a tus pecas — susurró al percibir cierta aprensión en la mirada de Bella —. Es un secreto de amante; algo que no se comparte con otras personas. Como la cicatriz de mi tripa.

Bella frunció el ceño ligeramente. Edward tiró hacia bajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros y llevó la mano de Bella hacia la parte visible de una larga y gruesa cica triz que sobresalía por encima del cinturón.

— Llega hasta mi entrepierna — dijo, solemnemente—. Afortunadamente, no alcanzó las partes más... vitales. Pero la cicatriz va a permanecer ahí siempre.

Bella no apartó la mano.

— Siento que resultaras herido.

Edward sonrió.

— Esto es algo que no he enseñado a nadie — dijo—. Excepto a mis hermanos.

Bella lo miró a los ojos.

— Un secreto de... amantes — susurró, asombrada de poder pensar con tanta facilidad en Edward y en sí misma en esos términos.

Edward asintió. No sonreía,

— Como las pecas de tus pechos, alrededor de los pezones.

Bella sintió que su respiración se aceleraba de in mediato y que sus senos volvían a endurecerse. Frun ció ligeramente el ceño, porque era una sensación un poco incómoda y aún no la comprendía.

— Los dos nos inflamamos cuando estamos excita dos — dijo Edward, mirando la mano de Bella, que había ascendido hasta detenerse sobre sus pectorales—. Es incómodo, ¿verdad?

— Un... un poco — Bella se sentía como una niña en una tienda de caramelos mientras lo miraba—. Me ha gustado lo que... lo que has hecho — susurró.

— A mí también, por eso voy a volver a hacerlo.

Los besos que siguieron no fueron ya indecisos, de prueba, sino lentos, insistentes, excitantes. Fueron be sos apasionados, dados con la intención de despertar una apasionada respuesta de la compañera más reacia.

Bella se encontró aferrándose a Edward como si fuera a ahogarse si lo soltaba. Y cada beso era más íntimo que el siguiente, más exigente, más excitante, más com pleto.

Cuando Edward apoyó por completo su poderoso cuerpo sobre el de ella, Bella no protestó en lo más mí nimo. Lo rodeó por la cintura con los brazos y separó las piernas, dando la bienvenida al calor y la dureza de Edward.

— Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? — susurró él íntima mente junto a su oído, y se movió un poco para asegu rarse de que Bella lo sintiera.

— ¡Edward... !

— Te deseo tanto, Bella...

Edward mordió los labios de Bella con tal intimidad que ella sintió que su cuerpo prendía como una antor cha. Cuando quiso penetrar con la lengua en su boca, la abrió sin oponer resistencia. Cuando le hizo separar más las piernas para encajar mejor entre ellas, se ar queó hacia él. Y cuando él gimió y encontró con las manos sus pechos, ella lo dejó todo a su recaudo.

Edward pensó que nunca podría apartarse a tiempo. Se estremeció convulsivamente debido al esfuerzo. Apar tó sus caderas y se volvió, tumbándose de espaldas y sosteniendo a Bella contra su costado mientras se es forzaba por controlar su deseo, y el de ella.

— ¡No te muevas! — murmuró cuando ella se mo vió para acercarse.

Bella se quedó quieta de inmediato. Podía sentir el poderoso cuerpo de Edward vibrando con el hambre que los besos habían despertado en él. Le fascinaba que la deseara tanto, cuando no era mas que una principian te. ¡Sin duda, él no lo era!

Cuando sintió que empezaba a relajarse, suspiró, aliviada. No habría sabido qué decir. Los hombres en aquella condición eran un misterio para ella.

— No he tocado a una mujer desde que mi prometi da me dejó — dijo Edward de pronto, con cierta aspereza.

Bella alzó la cabeza y se irguió, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Edward mientras lo miraba al ros tro. Había un duro rubor en sus altas mejillas, pero sus ojos estaban tranquilos, llenos de misterio cuando la miraron.

— Quieres saber por qué he parado.

Bella asintió.

Edward la besó dulcemente en los labios antes de con testar.

— Eres virgen.

Parecía tan seguro de ello que Bella no se molestó en confirmárselo.

— Oh, ya veo — contestó. En realidad no veía, pero le pareció una respuesta madura.

Edward rió con suavidad.

— Sospecho que no ves nada — se volvió de pronto hacia Bella, apoyó una mano en su cintura y la atrajo íntimamente hacia sí. La reacción de su cuerpo fue fiera e inmediata. Ella se ruborizó.

— Ya no salgo con mujeres — dijo, mirando su boca—. No tengo nada que ver con ellas. Esto... — susurró, moviendo a Bella sutilmente contra la parte más evidente de su cuerpo -... es delicioso y embriagador, e incluso un poco sorprendente. Hacía tiempo que no lo sentía.

La curiosidad pudo con el pudor de Bella.

— Pero yo no tengo experiencia — dijo.

Edward asintió.

— Y crees que haría falta una mujer con experien cia para excitarme tanto.

— Sí.

— Sucede cada vez que te toco — susurró Edward con tra los labios entreabiertos de Bella—. Una mujer ex perimentada habría comprendido de inmediato por qué me he mostrado tan hostil contigo todo este tiem po. Tú has tardado meses en darte cuenta.

Cubrió la boca de Bella con la suya casi violenta mente a la vez que deslizaba la mano bajo su vestido. Pero la caricia sólo duró unos segundos. Se levantó bruscamente, alzando a Bella consigo y sosteniéndola por la cintura a escasos centímetros.

— Tienes que irte a la cama. Sola. Ahora mismo dijo, enfáticamente.

Bella lo miró con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón en los ojos.

Edward dejó escapar un ronco gemido y la abrazó casi temblorosamente.

— Dios santo — susurró en tono casi reverente, como rogando ayuda divina—. ¿Sabes cuántos años tengo, Bella? ¡Casi nos separa una generación!

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba soñando. Todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño dulce, sensual, que no quería que acabara.

— Aún puedo sentir tu boca en mi pecho cuando cierro los ojos — susurró.

Edward la estrechó con tal fuerza que casi le hizo daño. No sabía si iba a ser capaz de dejar que se fuera.

— Nena — dijo, con voz ronca—, esto empieza a resultar peligroso.

— Nunca me habías llamado nena — murmuró Bella.

— Nunca había estado tan cerca de convertirme en tu amante — los ojos de Edward destellaron—. Pero no quiero que sea así... a causa de la mala experiencia que acabas de pasar.

Bella, comprendió, aturdida, cuánto había cambia do su turbulenta relación en pocos minutos.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y contempló fascinada la expresión del rostro de Edward mientras los miraba.

Sólo tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para que él la besara, hambriento, abrazándola con renovado ardor.

Cuando la soltó, Bella sentía el cuerpo inflamado.

— No podemos seguir adelante — dijo Edward, tratan do de hablar con firmeza—. ¿Me escuchas?

— Lo intento — dijo Bella, mirándolo a los ojos como si en ellos estuviera la llave del paraíso.

Te deseo, cariño — dijo Edward, casi con aspere za—. Te deseo lo suficiente como para seducirte, ¿comprendes? — su mirada bajó hacia la cintura de Bella y, de pronto, se encontró pensando en niños pelirrojos correteando a su alrededor...

CONTINUARA…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les siga gustando la historia.


	7. Chapter 7

**C****apítulo 7**

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — preguntó Bella con sua vidad.

Por un instante, Edward contrajo las manos en tomo a su cintura, pero enseguida recuperó la razón y com prendió que lo que estaba pensando era imposible. Ce rró los ojos y respiró lentamente.

Apartó a Bella con una extraña ternura.

— Eres muy joven — dijo—. Sólo pretendía conso larte. Pero las cosas se me han escapado un poco de las manos. Lo siento.

Bella lo miró a los ojos. Ahora sabía con certeza que la deseaba, pero también había un matiz de culpabilidad en su expresión. Edward pensaba que era demasia do joven para algo permanente. O, tal vez, esa era la excusa que utilizaba para ocultar la verdad: que tenía miedo de volver a relacionarse íntimamente con una mujer porque en el pasado había sufrido mucho a cau sa de una.

— De todos modos, gracias por haberme ayudado a olvidar lo sucedido con Alec — murmuró en tono apagado.

Edward dudó antes de hablar.

— No ha sido sólo eso, Bella — dijo con suavidad—. Pero tienes que comprender cómo son las cosas. Llevo mucho tiempo solo. Me he dejado afectar por ti — res piró profundamente antes de continuar—. No soy un hombre apto para el matrimonio. Ya no. Pero tú sí.

Bella apretó los dientes y se ruborizó.

— ¡No te he propuesto que te cases conmigo! Y no te crees falsas esperanzas, porque no pienso hacerlo. Nunca.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y, por un instante, sus ojos sonrieron.

— ¿Nunca? Estoy desolado.

Su humor fue inesperado y sirvió para aligerar la situación.

Bella lo miró de reojo.

— Eres muy atractivo, pero hace falta más que eso para casarse. No tienes ni idea de cocinar y no sabes distinguir un extremo del otro de la fregona. Además, tiras tartas a la cara de la gente.

Edward no podía negar aquello. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron levemente.

— Contigo no acerté — recordó —. Ni siquiera esta bas en la cocina cuando la tiré.

Bella alzó una mano.

— Lo siento, pero ya es tarde para pedir excusas. Has quedado definitivamente fuera de mi lista de can didatos para casarme. Espero que puedas sobrellevar la decepción.

Edward rió con suavidad.

— Yo también lo espero — antes de continuar miró un momento a Bella, que parecía bastante más relaja da—. ¿Te encuentras bien ahora?

Ella asintió y dijo:

— Sí, gracias.

Edward sonrió.

— Alec no volverá, por si estás preocupada. Lo he despedido.

Bella suspiró.

— No puedo decir que lo sienta. No era lo que pa recía.

— Eso sucede con la mayoría de los hombres. La próxima vez que aceptes salir con otro, quiero saberlo.

Bella lo miró fijamente.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Ya me has oído. Puede que no me consideres apto para casarme contigo — murmuró Edward—, pero pienso cuidar de ti de todos modos — la miró seria mente un momento—. Si yo no puedo seducirte, no pienso dejar que lo haga otro.

— ¡Pero bueno!

— Puedes estar segura.

— ¿Y si quiero que me seduzcan? — preguntó Bella en tono belicoso.

— Está semana no puedo — replicó Edward irónica mente—. Tendría que mirar mi agenda.

— ¡No me refería a ti!

Edward miró a Bella de arriba abajo y luego entrecerró los ojos.

— Hace un rato sí querías — murmuró—. Y yo también.

Bella suspiró.

— Es cierto. Pero no pienso proponerte que te ca ses conmigo, ni aunque me lo ruegues de rodillas.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

— Me rompes el corazón.

Bella rió a pesar de sí misma.

— Seguro — dijo, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

— Bella...

Ella se volvió de nuevo.

— ¿Sí?

La expresión de Edward era solemne.

— Te han hablado de ella, ¿verdad?

Se refería a si sus hermanos le habían hablado so bre su compromiso roto. Bella no simuló no saber nada.

— Sí, lo hicieron.

— Fue hace años, pero he tardado mucho en supe rarlo. Ella también era muy joven, y pensaba que yo era el hombre que quería. Pero en cuanto me perdió de vista se buscó a otro.

— Y crees que yo haría lo mismo porque no soy lo suficientemente madura — dijo Bella.

Edward suspiró.

— Más o menos. Tienes muy poca experiencia, ca riño. Podría tratarse de un mero caso de deseo repri mido.

— Si esa es mi excusa, ¿cuál es la tuya? — Bella frunció los labios—. ¿La abstinencia?

— Exacto. Y pienso mantenerme firme en esa de claración.

Bella rió con suavidad.

— Cobarde.

Edward alzó una ceja.

— No lo dudes. Me he quemado y tengo cicatrices que lo prueban.

— Y yo soy demasiado joven como para estar ena morada de ti.

Edward sintió que su corazón latía más deprisa. Pensar en Bella enamorada de él hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

— Exacto — se cruzó de brazos y la miró abierta mente—. Demasiado joven.

— De acuerdo. Sólo quería cerciorarme — Bella abrió la puerta. Un poderoso trueno estalló en el silen cio que siguió.

— ¿Te asustan las tormentas? — preguntó Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y a ti?

— Te lo diré mañana.

Bella miró a Edward, desconcertada.

— Supongo que has pasado suficiente tiempo entre el ganado como para saber que las tormentas pueden complicar las cosas en un rancho — continuó Edward —. Si se desata la tormenta, tendremos que salir a contro lar la situación. Tú puedes quedarte tumbada en tu confortable y caliente cama pensando en todos noso tros mientras nos empapamos hasta los huesos.

Bella pensó en lo malo que podía ser un catarro en verano.

— Ponte una gabardina.

Edward sonrió.

— De acuerdo, jefa.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa,

— Buenas noches, Edward. Gracias por rescatar me.

— No podemos permitir que le suceda nada a la cocinera de la familia — dijo Edward—. Nos moriríamos de hambre.

Cuando Bella salió, él permaneció quieto donde es taba, con los ojos entrecerrados y el cuerpo aún rever berando a causa del placer que ella le había dado. Era demasiado joven. Su mente lo sabía. Pero su cuerpo no parecía querer comprenderlo...

A pesar de la tormenta, Bella durmió como un tron co aquella noche. El recuerdo de la tierna pasión de Edward había borrado casi por completo los malos re cuerdos con que la había dejado Volturi.

Por la mañana, como de costumbre, preparó el de sayuno, pero no se presentó nadie a comer. Uno de los hombres, empapado y con aspecto agotado, se acercó a explicar por qué no había ido nadie a desayunar.

Al parecer, el viento, combinado con la intensa llu via, había hecho caer varios robles sobre las cercas del rancho. Tras reunir el ganado escapado habían tenido que arreglar la cerca. Agotados, los hombres se habían acostado cuando ya era de día.

Casi era mediodía cuando los hermanos bajaron a la cocina. El desayuno había ido a parar al gallinero y a los perros, pero Bella había preparado ternera y pata tas en salsa.

Emmet y Jasper le dedicaron una sonrisa al entrar, y para su sorpresa, Edward le dedicó una mirada abierta mente afectuosa antes de sentarse a la mesa.

— No sé cómo te las arreglas para mantener la co mida siempre caliente — dijo Jasper—. Gracias, Bella. Cuando hemos vuelto esta mañana estábamos real mente agotados.

— Supongo que habéis pasado una dura noche — dijo Bella.

Jasper la miró con curiosidad.

— Hemos sabido que tú tampoco lo pasaste preci samente bien — dijo, arrepintiéndose de su desenfada do comentario al ver el rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Bella—. Lamento no haber podido ponerle la mano encima a Volturi antes de que desapareciera del ran cho.

— Lo mismo digo — añadió Emmet.

— No os preocupéis — dijo Edward, sonriendo mali ciosamente—. Yo le presté suficiente atención por los tres — al ver que Bella se esforzaba en abrir un bote de mermelada sin conseguirlo, añadió con suavidad—. Dámelo, yo lo haré.

Aún ruborizada, ella se lo dio. Sus manos se roza ron y se miraron un intenso momento, algo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de los hermanos.

Edward abrió la tapa y dejó el bote sobre la mesa mientras Bella iba a por unas cucharas.

Cuando volvió, dijo:

— Si os parece bien, he pensado matricularme en la escuela técnica local. Para las clases de horticultura.

— Por supuesto — dijo Jasper—. Adelante.

Edward alzó la mirada de su plato y volvió a bajarla enseguida. No podía retener a Bella. No le pertenecía. Necesitaba una ocupación, algo que le sirviera de apo yo. No le gustaba la idea de que se ocupara de la casa para nadie más. Bella estaba a salvo en el rancho; era posible que no lo estuviera en otro sitio. Aunque se matriculara para el curso de horticultura, aún podría trabajar en el rancho para ellos.

— Podría quedarme a vivir en... en la residencia de estudiantes, si queréis — continuó Bella.

Aquello hizo que Edward volviera a alzar la cabeza.

— ¿Vivir en la residencia de estudiantes? ¿Para qué?

Su sorpresa liberó parte de la melancolía que había en el corazón de Bella.

— Dijiste que podía quedarme hasta el verano — murmuró—. Ya estamos en verano. No dijiste nada de que me quedara hasta el otoño.

Edward parecía acorralado.

— No encontrarás con facilidad otro trabajo en oto ño. Los estudiantes suelen tenerlos copados — dijo, con aspereza. Volvió a mirar su plato—. Quédate has ta el invierno.

Bella se preguntó por qué Jasper y Emmet estarían mi rando tan fijamente sus tazas.

— ¿Está demasiado fuerte el café? — preguntó, pre ocupada.

— No... está... bien — Jasper se atragantó y tosió—. Creo que he pillado un catarro. Lo siento. Necesito un pañuelo...

— ¡Yo también! — estalló Emmet.

Casi tiraron las sillas en su prisa por salir de la co cina. Unas risas apagadas llegaron hasta ésta incluso cuando la puerta se cerró.

— Idiotas — murmuró Edward. Miró a Bella y sintió que algo rozaba su corazón, algo tan suave como una mariposa. Apenas podía respirar.

A pesar de sí misma, Bella lo miró con ojos amoro sos. Sabía que Edward quería que se fuera, pero no dejaba de retrasar su marcha porque sentía lástima por ella.

— No me importa quedarme en la residencia de es tudiantes, si quieres que me vaya — repitió con suavi dad.

Edward se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella. Apoyó sus grandes manos en los hombros de Bella y la miró con gesto preocupado. Ya formaba parte de él. Le ha cía burbujear por dentro, como si hubiera bebido champán. Su tacto, su sabor, se habían convertido de pronto en algo familiar.

— ¿Cómo te mantendrías sin trabajo? — preguntó, realistamente.

— Podría trabajar por horas en el instituto.

— ¿Y quién cocinaría para nosotros? ¿Quién nos cui dará cuando estemos cansados? ¿Quién recordará poner los despertadores? ¿Quién me reñirá cuando no me pon ga la gabardina? — preguntó Edward, afectuosamente.

Bella se encogió de hombros. La cálida sensación de las fuertes manos de Edward en ellos era muy agradable.

Él le hizo alzar el rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Un intenso calor comenzó a palpitar en el interior de su cuerpo. No podía permitirse ceder a lo que estaba sin tiendo. Sobre todo allí, en la cocina, donde sus herma nos podían entrar en cualquier momento.

Pero, mientras pensaba aquello, sus rebeldes ma nos enmarcaron el rostro de Bella y la besó con ternura en los labios.

— No deberías dejarme hacer esto — dijo, con voz ronca.

— No te dejo — aseguró Bella—. Hago todo lo posi ble por resistirme — alzó los brazos y rodeó con ellos el cuello de Edward.

Él sonrió y volvió a besarla.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó contra su boca.

— Sí. Me resisto todo lo que puedo. ¿No se nota?

— Me gusta cómo te resistes...

En breves instantes el beso se volvió ardiente. Edward estrechó a Bella contra sí y gimió de pasión.

Sólo el sonido de unos pasos acercándose logró que se separaran. Edward volvió a sentarse y trató de re cuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Bella dio la espalda a Jasper y a Emmet hasta que logró recuperar la compostura. Pero no se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban ligeramente inflamados y que el brillo de su mirada resultaba igualmente revelador.

Mientras, Edward se estaba maldiciendo a sí mismo. Empezaba a sentir una auténtica fijación por aquella muchacha de pelo rizado y rostro pecoso. Era demasia do joven para él. Lo sabía, pero no lograba mantener las manos apartadas de ella. No sabía qué iba a hacer.

Si no encontraba algo en que ocuparse, y pronto, iba a acabar seduciéndola. Y eso sería el fin del mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella tomó prestado uno de los vehículos del rancho y condujo hasta el Instituto Técnico de Forksville. No le costó encontrar el de partamento de admisiones. Le dieron unos papeles para rellenar y de allí fue al departamento de ayuda financiera, donde rellenó otros formularios.

No terminó con los trámites hasta la hora de co mer, pero salió del instituto con la sensación de haber aprovechado bien el tiempo.

De regreso al rancho, se detuvo en una cafetería local y pidió café y un sándwich mientras pensaba en su situación.

Edward decía que no quería que se fuera, ¿pero lo de cía en serio, o sólo sentía lástima por ella? Sin duda, le gustaba besarla, pero también decía que no quería seguir haciéndolo. Tal vez ese era el problema. Su presencia le hacía olvidar todos los motivos por los que no debía relacionarse con ella.

Si se iba, el problema de Edward se resolvería. Pero in sistía en que no quería que se fuera. La situación era un rompecabezas que Bella no parecía capaz de resolver.

El sándwich apenas sabía, aunque era de ternera, uno de sus favoritos. Lo dejó sobre el plato y lo miró distraídamente.

— ¿Estás pensando si comértelo? — preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente a ella. Se quitó el sombrero, lo dejó en el asiento contiguo y pi dió a la camarera un café.

— ¿No vas a comer nada? — preguntó Bella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— No tengo tiempo. Tengo que estar en el rancho de Brandon dentro de una hora para asistir a una reunión de negocios. Supongo que comeremos pollo de plástico con patatas demasiado hechas — murmuró—. Ojalá fueras tú la cocinera, y no la hija de Brandon. Es muy bonita, y he oído que aspira a ser cantante de ópera, pero no es capaz de preparar bien ni una sopa de lata.

Parecía tan disgustado que Bella no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Vas tú sólo o te acompañan tus hermanos?

— Vamos Edward y yo. Emmet ha volado esta mañana a Tulsa a cerrar un negocio.

Bella bajó la mirada.

— ¿Le gusta a Edward la señorita Brandon?

Jasper dudó.

— A Edward no le gustan las mujeres. Punto. Creía que ya lo sabías.

— Has dicho que es bonita.

— Como muchas de las chicas cuyos padres están en el negocio del ganado — asintió Jasper—. Algunas in cluso pueden cocinar. Pero como ya sabes, Edward renun ció a las mujeres cuando su prometida optó por un hombre más joven. Pero lo cierto es que el tipo era sólo tres años menor que él. Ella utilizó la edad como excusa, pero la verdad es que no quería a Edward. El otro también tenía dinero, y además, lo quería.

— Ya veo.

Jasper dio un sorbo a su café y frunció el ceño pensa tivamente.

— Ya te he comentado alguna vez cómo reacciona Edward con las mujeres casi siempre. Huye de ellas — sonrió—. Y lleva haciendo lo posible por huir de ti desde estas navidades.

Bella lo miró con el corazón en los ojos.

— ¿En serio?

— Por supuesto. Quiere que empieces el curso de horticultura para alejar la tentación de su camino. Pero también quiere que sigas en el rancho mientras asistas al curso, por si conoces a algún soltero disponible en el instituto. Creo que planea salvarte de ellos.

La confusión de Bella fue evidente.

— Edward ha dicho que no debes exponerte ante potenciales seductores sin que estemos nosotros delante para protegerte — continuó Jasper.

Bella no sabía si reír o llorar. Cuando fue a hablar, Jasper la interrumpió alzando una mano.

— Piensa que deberías volver al rancho a diario.

— ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que no quiere que esté en el rancho? — preguntó Bella con tristeza—. ¡No para de salir para mantenerse alejado de mí!

— Si no lo afectaras tanto, no se iría — dijo Jasper ra zonablemente.

— No puedo pasarme la vida esperando que Edward cambie de opinión sobre mí. Me conoce hace casi un año y seguimos igual.

— Al menos ha dejado de tirar las tartas contra las paredes.

— ¡Porque yo he dejado de hacerlas!

Jasper miró su reloj y hizo una mueca.

— Me encantaría quedarme a hablar de recetas contigo, pero llego tarde — se levantó y sonrió—. No te entristezcas, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo la sensación de que las cosas se van a arreglar.

No era eso lo que Bella pensaba, pero Jasper se fue antes de que pudiera expresar su pensamiento en pala bras.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y following, me siento muy bien al recibirlos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Fue inevitable que al día siguiente, durante la cena, Jasper sacara a relucir el tema de la hija de Brandon.

— Esa Alice Brandon no está mal, ¿verdad? — murmuró entre bocado y bocado de pollo asado—. Aunque también es cierto que ella habría destrozado este pollo.

Edward lo miró rápidamente, como si el comentario lo hubiera desconcertado. Entonces miró a Bella, que pa recía examinar atentamente el contenido de su plato, y comprendió de inmediato lo que Jasper trataba de hacer.

Tomó un bocado de pollo antes de replicar.

— Nunca llegará a ser una buena cocinera. Ni si quiera una buena esposa — añadió deliberadamente—. Lo sabe todo.

— Tiene un título universitario.

— En psicología — dijo Edward—. Me psicoanalizó durante toda la comida — miró a Bella —. Al parecer, el hecho de tener una serpiente implica que tengo un intenso sentimiento reprimido de inadaptación.

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿Lo tienes?

Edward asintió.

— Y no como zanahorias porque también tengo una necesidad oculta de desafiar a mi madre.

Bella se llevó la servilleta a la boca, tratando de no reír.

— Has olvidado el comentario que hizo sobre los espárragos — recordó Jasper.

Edward pareció incómodo.

— Ese podemos olvidarlo.

— ¡Pero si es el mejor! — Jasper se volvió hacia Bella—. Alice dijo que Edward no come espárragos por que los asocia con la im...

— ¡Cállate! — rugió Edward.

Jasper, que en ningún momento había tenido inten ción de repetir por completo el descarado comentario sexual, se limitó a sonreír.

— De acuerdo.

Bella dedujo que la palabra que había interrumpido Edward era «impotencia». Y estaba en posición de decirle a Jasper que no era una palabra que pudiera aplicarse a su hermano mayor, pero no se le habría ocurrido hacerlo.

Cuando, involuntariamente, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward, se ruborizó al ver el malicioso brillo que había en éstos, y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café.

Jasper observó la escena, tratando de contener la risa.

— Tengo un montón de trabajo retrasado esperán dome en el despacho — dijo Edward al cabo de un minu to, levantándose.

— He preparado un postre — dijo Bella de inmediato.

Edward la miró, sorprendido.

— No tomo dulces. Ya lo sabes.

Bella sonrió enigmáticamente.

— Este postre te gustará. No es nada convencional.

— De acuerdo — dijo Edward—. Pero tendrás que traér melo al despacho. Y tampoco me vendría mal un café.

— Desde luego.

Jasper dejó su servilleta en la mesa.

— Muy bien, tú ocúpate del trabajo duro. Yo voy a ir al bar de Shea a ver si encuentro a Billy Black. Prometió darme el precio de ese toro Salers que nos interesa. Se está retrasando porque espera sacarles más a los Tremaynes, pero no creo que ellos se lo va yan a comprar. Voy a ver si le invito a unas copas y consigo sacarle un buen precio.

— Ni se te ocurra — advirtió Edward—. No pienso volver a pagar tu fianza. Y lo digo en serio.

— ¡Tú también bebes de vez en cuando! — replicó Jasper, indignado.

— Pero siempre me lo tomo con tranquilidad, cosa que tú no haces. Ninguno de nosotros ha olvidado la última vez que te desmadraste en Forksville.

— Acababa de obtener mi licenciatura — contestó Jasper—. Tenía que celebrarlo.

— Celebrarlo sí. Pero no destrozar el bar. Y a va rios clientes.

— Según recuerdo, James y Emmet me echaron una mano.

— Menudos elementos estáis hechos — murmuró Bella.

Edward la miró.

— Yo ya nunca me excedo con el alcohol.

— Yo tampoco — se apresuró a añadir Jasper—. Y no he dicho que hoy fuera a emborracharme. Sólo pensa ba hacer que Billy se tomara unas copas. Es mucho más manejable cuando no está sobrio.

Edward movió un dedo admonitorio ante su hermano.

— Nada que firme estando borracho será legal. Re cuérdalo.

Jasper alzó ambas manos.

— ¡Por Dios santo, Edward!

— Podemos pasamos sin ese toro.

— ¡No podemos! Es todo un campeón — Jasper habló con auténtica pasión—. Nunca he visto un animal tan hermoso. Es saludable, fuerte, lustroso... ¡lo quiero!

Edward intercambió una divertida mirada con Bella.

— Al parecer, es amor — murmuró.

— Con todo mi respeto a las mujeres — dijo Jasper, suspirando—, no hay nada más hermoso en el mundo que un toro con casta en sus primeros años.

— No me extraña que no te hayas casado, pervertido — dijo Edward.

— ¡No quiero casarme con el toro, sólo quiero te nerlo! Tu programa de cría va a seguir adelante. Pero yo tengo ideas. Grandes ideas. ¡Y necesito ese toro! — Jasper se puso enérgicamente el sombrero y se levan tó—. ¡Y de un modo u otro, Billy va a vendérmelo! — se volvió y salió con paso decidido de la cocina.

— ¿Es de verdad tan bueno ese toro? — preguntó Bella.

Edward rió.

— Supongo que si — movió la cabeza—. Pero creo que Jasper tiene segundas intenciones.

— ¿Como por ejemplo?

— No importa — Edward miró a Bella cálidamente un momento—. Trae tu postre misterioso al despacho cuando lo tengas listo. Y no olvides el café.

— No, jefe — replicó ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

Bella dio los últimos toques al bonito postre y lo colocó en una bandeja junto a la taza de café que a Edward le gustaba tomar después de la cena. Llevó la bandeja al estudio, donde Edward se hallaba inclinado so bre el escritorio con un lápiz en una mano y la cabeza apoyada en la otra, repasando una hoja llena de anota ciones.

Cuando la vio entrar se levantó, tomó la bandeja y la dejó en el borde del escritorio.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó, señalando con la cabeza lo que parecía una espuma blanca y elástica con crema en lo alto.

— Es un Paulova en miniatura — explicó Bella—. Es merengue duro con un centro blando lleno de fruta fresca y crema batida. Lleva mucho rato hacerlo, pero está muy bueno. Al menos, eso pienso.

Edward tomó el tenedor y lo hundió lentamente en el postre. Este crujió ligeramente. Intrigado, se llevó un trozo a la boca y lo saboreó. Se deshizo en su lengua.

— Está muy rico — dijo, sorprendido.

— Suponía que te gustaría — dijo Bella, radiante—. En realidad no es un postre muy dulce. Es como co mer una nube.

Edward rió.

— Es una buena descripción — se sentó en la gran silla de cuero giratoria que había tras su escritorio con el plato en la mano. Pero no empezó a comer de inme diato—. Ven aquí.

— ¿Quién, yo? — preguntó Bella.

— Sí, tú.

Bella se acercó.

— Dijiste que no debía dejarte hacerme cosas...

— ¿Dije eso? — preguntó Edward en tono de burlona sorpresa.

— Sí, lo dijiste.

— Pues ignóralo. Seguro que estaba loco cuando lo dije.

Bella rió con suavidad mientras Edward la tomaba por la cintura y le hacía sentarse en su regazo, apoyándola contra su ancho pecho.

Luego volvió a tomar un trozo de postre con el te nedor y lo acercó a los labios de Bella.

— No está mal, ¿verdad? — dijo ella, sonriendo después de probarlo.

Edward tomó un nuevo bocado.

— Es único. Seguro que a los otros les encantaría. Mmmm — murmuró, pensativo—. Así que lo has he cho sólo para mí, ¿no?

Bella se acurrucó contra él.

— Trabajas más que los demás. He pensado que merecías algo especial.

Edward sonrió cálidamente.

— No soy el único que trabaja duro por aquí. ¿Quién se dedica a frotar el suelo de la cocina a mano y de rodillas después de que le comprara una máquina que lo hace?

— Es una máquina muy bonita, y aprecio de ver dad que la compraras. Pero se limpia mejor con un ce pillo. Es la única manera de sacar las manchas del li nóleo y me gusta tener la cocina muy limpia.

Edward hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Se supone que a una mujer moderna no le gusta frotar los suelos de rodi llas. Normalmente quieren un título universitario para trabajar, independizarse y competir con los hombres.

Bella volvió a acurrucarse contra él.

— No quiero ningún título universitario. Quiero cultivar rosas.

Edward le dio un poco más de postre y luego terminó lo que quedaba en el plato. Después alargó un brazo para tomar la taza de café.

— Yo te la doy — Bella se levantó del regazo de Edward, y le preparó el café como le gustaba.

Él lo tomó y volvió a hacer que se sentara en su re gazo. Era agradable tenerla así.

También compartió el café con ella.

Bella apoyó una mano en la de Edward mientras sorbía el líquido, mirando aquellos ojos negros que tanto la fascinaban. Se preguntó a qué vendría aquella repentina cercanía después de lo distanciados que habían estado.

Edward estaba sintiendo algo parecido. Le gustaba te ner a Bella así, tocándola. Llenaba de alegría y encanto el vacío que había en su interior. Estando tan cerca de ella no se sentía tan solo.

— ¿Por qué rosas? — preguntó cuando acabaron el café.

— Son unas flores muy antiguas — dijo Bella— Tienen nobleza, historia. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que la emperatriz Josefina era famosa por su jardín de rosas y que a pesar de estar en guerra con Inglaterra conse guía que le llegaran rosas desde allí a través de las líneas enemigas?

Edward le acarició la mano con ternura.

— Yo nunca me he interesado demasiado por las flores. Nuestra madre no era especialmente aficionada a la jardinería — murmuró.

Bella se irguió un poco para poder mirarlo al rostro. Parecía amargado.

Alzó una mano hasta su boca y deslizó un dedo por sus duros y firmes labios.

— No debes vivir en el pasado — dijo—. Hay todo un mundo ahí fuera esperando a que lo veas y a que vivas en él.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan optimista después de la vida que has llevado? — quiso saber Edward.

— Supongo que soy una optimista incurable — dijo Bella—. He visto tanto la parte fea de la vida que nunca paso por alto algo agradable. Ha sido estupendo vi vir aquí, formar parte de una familia, a pesar de que sólo trabajo para vosotros.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella y besó distraídamente sus dedos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

— Me gusta como cocinas.

— Pero no soy bonita — murmuró Bella—, y no puedo psicoanalizarte guiándome por las verduras que tomas.

— Gracias a Dios.

Bella rió.

Edward le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

— Muy gracioso Jasper sacando el tema de los espá rragos — sus ojos se entrecerraron y su sonrisa se des vaneció mientras miraba a Bella con incipiente de seo—. Sabías lo que iba a decir, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió. Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado deprisa como para permitirle hablar.

— Me pareció interesante que comer espárragos significara impotencia — murmuró Edward irónicamente, sonriendo al ver el rubor de Bella—. Pero tú y yo po dríamos haberle dicho a la señorita Brandon que los espárragos mentían, ¿verdad, Bella?

Ella escondió su ardiente rostro contra el pecho de Edward, sintiendo la resonancia de su risa.

— Lo siento — dijo él junto a su oído—. No debería burlarme de ti. Pero es irresistible. Me encanta cómo te ruborizas — la estrechó contra sí y le hizo volver el ros tro para buscar su suave boca—. Me gustan tantas co sas de ti, Bella — susurró junto a sus labios.

Ella alzó un brazo para rodearlo por el cuello mientras el beso crecía y crecía.

Edward se apartó un momento, la miró al rostro y lue go deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo.

Sin la más mínima duda, alzó una mano y la apoyó sobre uno de sus pechos, cubriéndolo abiertamente, haciendo que el pezón se endureciera con las caricias.

Los labios de Bella se entreabrieron a causa de la excitación, y Edward se inclinó hacia ella y tomó en su boca su suspiro.

Bella no tenía la experiencia necesaria para saber lo raro que era aquel mutuo encanto, pero él sí. Con al gunas mujeres resultaba placentero, pero con Bella era como caminar entre fuegos artificiales. Disfrutaba de cada cosa de ella, desde cómo se acurrucaba contra él cuando la tocaba hasta la anhelante forma en que abría su boca para él.

Dejó escapar un ronco sonido de su garganta y deslizó la mano entre ellos, buscando ciegamente los botones de la camisa de Bella. Ella permaneció sumi samente entre sus brazos, permitiendo que le abriera la camisa, dejando que le desabrochara el sujetador.

No necesitaba decirle a Edward que le gustaba cómo miraba su cuerpo. Él la acarició delicadamente, mirán dola para observar sus reacciones.

Pensó que tal vez lo amaba, que debía amarlo para permitir que la tocara así. El corazón se le subió a la garganta mientras deslizaba un dedo en torno a un de licado pezón.

Bella se estremeció contra él y un dulce gemido es capó de entre sus labios. Edward supo que iba a perder el control, pero ya no le importó.

Se puso en pie y le quitó la blusa y el sujetador an tes de alzarla en brazos y llevarla hasta el diván.

Se tumbó junto a ella, colocando abiertamente una pierna entre las suyas.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es esto? — murmuró.

Bella alargó los brazos para soltarle los botones de la camisa.

— No lo es, porque no estamos haciendo... nada — contestó con humor mientras apartaba la camisa de Edward a ambos lados de su pecho—. Eres tan... hermoso — añadió en un susurro, tocándolo.

Edward apretó los dientes.

— Bella... — hizo sonar su nombre como un ruego para que se apiadara de él.

— Oh, vamos, por favor — Bella lo atrajo hacia sí, de manera que sus pechos se tocaran. Lo estrechó con fuerza mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Edward se movió para colocarse entre sus piernas, presionándola de un modo nuevo y urgente.

Alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Ella le devol vió la mirada abiertamente, consciente de que Edward po día perder la cabeza allí mismo y de que a ella no le importaría.

El se movió deliberadamente contra ella, y su ca beza empezó a dar vueltas de placer. Rió sin humor.

— Si alguna vez hubiera imaginado que una virgen podría hacer que me volviera completamente loco...

Bella, que estaba acariciando la espalda de Edward, de tuvo repentinamente el movimiento de sus manos.

— ¿Loco? — susurró.

— ¿Es que te has vuelto insensible de cintura para abajo? — preguntó Edward entre dientes—. ¿No sientes lo que me ha pasado?

— Bueno... sí — dijo Bella, insegura—. ¿No es nor mal?

Edward rió a pesar de la tensión.

— No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad, nena? No sabes cuánto te deseo — murmuró con ternura.

— Yo también te deseo — dijo Bella, tímidamente.

Edward suspiró como si estuviera soportando todo el peso del mundo. Deslizó la mano bajo las caderas de Bella y la alzó hacia sí lenta y sensualmente, apoyándola contra la dura y palpitante evidencia de su excitación.

Bella se puso repentinamente rígida y un gritito sur gió de su garganta al sentir el calor y el poder de Edward de forma tan íntima.

— Cuando se pone así — susurró él junto a su oído—, un hombre es capaz de mentir, engañar, robar, o incluso matar para liberarse. Si yo fuera menos de cente, te diría cualquier cosa para lograr que te quita ras los vaqueros enseguida.

— ¡Quitarme los vaqueros...!

La conmoción en la voz de Bella hizo que se rom piera la tensión. Edward alzó la cabeza y rompió a reír a pesar de la urgencia que tan palpablemente manifesta ba su cuerpo.

— Supongo que no creerás que podríamos hacerlo a través de ellos, ¿no? — preguntó.

Bella se puso escarlata. ¡Y el bruto de Edward se estaba riendo! Le golpeó el hombro, enfadada.

— ¡No te burles de mí!

Sin poder contener la risa, Edward se apartó y se tum bó junto a ella en el diván.

— Justo cuando creo que voy a enloquecer, te com portas como una chiquilla.

— ¡No soy una chiquilla! — protestó Bella.

Él le acarició el pelo y suspiró profundamente mientras la urgencia de su cuerpo se iba relajando.

— Si seguimos haciendo esto — dijo en tono afec tuoso—, ruborizada o no, acabarías sin los pantalones.

— ¡Como que iba a permitir que me los quitaras!

— No sólo lo permitirías, sino que me ayudarías — replicó Edward—. Aún no he tratado de seducirte de ver dad — añadió con suavidad—. Tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti, y hay algunos trucos que aún no he utili zado.

Bella aspiró con placer el viril aroma de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? — Edward se inclinó y susurró algo junto a su oído.

— ¡Edward!

Él besó el conmocionado rostro de Bella, haciéndo le cerrar la boca con cálidos y tiernos besos.

— Tienes mucho que aprender y yo estoy deseando enseñarte — dijo al cabo de un minuto—. Pero tengo demasiados principios como para seducir a una mujer que trabaja para mí — suspiró y la estrechó contra sí—. Dios santo, Bella, ¿cómo nos hemos metido en esta si tuación?

— Tú has insistido en que me sentara en tu regazo mientras tomabas el postre — replicó ella razonable mente.

— Sucedió mucho antes — replicó Edward—. Hace meses. Me he esforzado como un loco por mantenerte a distancia.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, abrazados, es cuchando los apagados sonidos de la noche que llega ban del exterior.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? — preguntó Bella final mente.

Edward contrajo los brazos.

— Tanto como quiero dejar de respirar.

Aquellas palabras reconfortaron a Bella. Ella sentía lo mismo, pero Edward seguía sin mencionar nada permanente.

Finalmente, Edward la soltó y se levantó del diván, cuidando de no mirarla mientras recogía el sujetador y la camisa y los colocaba junto a ella.

— Será mejor... — señaló las prendas sin concluir la frase.

Bella se vistió rápidamente, mirando la larga espal da de Edward mientras éste tocaba distraídamente los pa peles de su escritorio.

Luego se puso en pie y pasó junto a él para recoger la bandeja.

— Voy a llevar esto a la cocina.

Edward asintió sin hablar. Estaba demasiado conmo cionado a causa de las conflictivas emociones que sentía como para expresarlas en palabras.

Pero cuando Bella fue a tomar la bandeja, apoyó brevemente una mano en la suya.

— Había decidido no asistir a una conferencia so bre nueva legislación ganadera en Kansas City — dijo con suavidad—, pero voy a ir. Emmet volverá por la ma ñana, antes de que me vaya, y Jasper estará aquí.

Bella lo miró con sus grandes ojos, sin decir nada, y Edward sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Maldijo entre dientes.

— No funcionaría, Bella — murmuró—. ¡Sabes que no funcionaría!

Ella se encogió levemente de hombros y bajó la mirada.

— De acuerdo.

— Te gustará el instituto — se obligó a decir Edward—. Habrá chicos de tu edad, chicos agradables, no como los que has conocido hasta ahora.

— Claro.

— Puedes ir y venir a diario — añadió Edward al cabo de un momento—. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que dejes tu trabajo aquí mientras estudias. Y yo me ase guraré de que no volvamos a estar a solas, como aho ra...

Bella tragó con esfuerzo y se obligó a sonreír.

— De acuerdo.

Edward observó cómo tomaba la bandeja y salía de la habitación. Cuando, finalmente, cerró la puerta, fue como si acabara de encerrarse a sí mismo en una pri sión.

**Dejen sus comentarios**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Al día siguiente, Edward bajó a desayunar elegante mente vestido con un traje gris. Su bolsa de viaje ya estaba preparada junto a la puerta, jun to con su sombrero Stetson. Bella tuvo que esforzarse para no mirarlo demasiado abiertamente mientras ser vía el desayuno.

Emmet, también trajeado, llegó poco después. Él, como Edward, nunca ganaría un concurso de belle za, pero le sentaban muy bien los trajes. Resultaba elegante de un modo ligeramente peligroso y sexy. Bella se alegró de ser inmune a él, y se preguntó vaga mente si habría habido alguna vez una mujer especial en su vida.

— Me siento como Cenicienta antes del baile — murmuró Jasper, mirando a sus hermanos. Él vestía los habituales vaqueros, camisa y botas.

Edward no reaccionó, pero Emmet se agachó para mirar por debajo de la mesa y comprobar si su hermano lle vaba puesto un vestido.

— Muy gracioso — dijo Jasper—. Estaba hablando metafóricamente. No suelo ponerme vestidos.

— Haces bien, sobre todo con lo peludas que tienes las piernas — replicó Emmet. Mirando a Edward, preguntó—: ¿Sales de viaje?

Edward asintió.

— Voy a esa conferencia sobre legislación ganade ra en Kansas City. He decidido que será mejor asistir. La prensa no nos mantiene al día sobre los cambios de legislación, y he oído algunos rumores que no me han gustado.

— Yo también los he oído — dijo Jasper.

— Tenemos que empezar a controlar mejor nues tros negocios — continuó Edward—. Todas las reglas y regulaciones del mundo no sirven de nada si no se cumplen — miró a Jasper—. Deberías haber conservado tu plaza en el comité legislativo de la asociación de ganaderos.

Jasper asintió.

— Es cierto, pero ya sabes lo ocupado que estaba en esas fechas.

— Si vuelven a pedirte que la ocupes, acepta.

— Desde luego — Jasper miró a Edward—. ¿Por qué no entras tú también en el comité?

Edward sonrió.

— Ya tengo más trabajo del que puedo abarcar, como comprobarás cuando veas el papeleo en el estu dio. Ayer sólo metí la mitad de los datos en el ordena dor. Tendrás que llevarle el resto a Margie para que termine el trabajo.

— Desde luego.

Ni Jasper ni Emmet notaron que Bella se había vuelto deli beradamente hacia el fregadero, porque conocía el moti vo por el que Edward no había terminado el trabajo. No quería que sus hermanos vieran cómo se ruborizaba.

Edward sí lo notó, pero no la miró, porque sabía que en las últimas semanas su expresión lo delataba clara mente en todo lo referente a Bella. Terminó su café y se levantó.

— Me voy. Trataré de estar de vuelta el próximo fin de semana. Podéis localizarme en el Airport Hilton si me necesitáis.

— No te necesitaremos — dijo Jasper, sonriendo —. Que lo pases bien.

Involuntariamente, Edward miró a Bella, pensando en lo vacía que iba a estar su vida, aunque sólo fuera por unos días. Se había encariñado demasiado con aquella pequeña pelirroja de preciosos ojos azules.

— Cuidad a Bella mientras estoy fuera — dijo, tra tando de bromear.

— Yo cuidaré de mí misma — replicó Bella, obli gándose a sonreír para que Edward no percibiera cuánto la entristecía su marcha.

— No nos has contado qué tal te fue con la matrí cula en el instituto — dijo Jasper de repente.

— Oh, me aceptaron sin ningún problema. El curso empieza dentro de tres semanas — tratando de mos trarse especialmente animada, Bella añadió—: Estoy deseando empezar.

— Ya veo — replicó Edward en tono inesperadamente irónico. Tras añadir algunas cosas de las que debían ocuparse sus hermanos mientras estaba de viaje, se fue.

Bella se preguntó por qué le habría irritado la men ción del curso que iba a hacer. Ya le había dicho va rias veces que le parecía bien que lo hiciera. Su com portamiento resultaba desconcertante.

Edward pensaba lo mismo mientras se ponía el som brero, tomaba su bolsa de viaje y salía por la puerta. Sabía que Bella había ido a matricularse en el curso de horticultura, pero ahora era un hecho. Pensó en la noche anterior, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, anhelan do sus besos, y luego pensó en todos los hombres jó venes que conocería cuando empezara el curso. El mero pensamiento le produjo un intenso malestar.

No podía olvidar a la mujer que lo abandonó por un hombre más joven.

Entró en el todo terreno y condujo hasta el aero puerto, pero su corazón seguía en el rancho. Bella iba a ir al instituto y él la iba a perderla. Pero no enseguida, se consoló. Seguiría viviendo en el rancho. Eso le da ría tiempo para aclararse. Y Bella tampoco tenía por qué conocer a otro hombre de inmediato.

Tenía tiempo. Aquel pensamiento le sirvió de con suelo y apartó a un lado sus preocupaciones.

Edward no se habría sentido tan relajado si hubiera visto la limusina negra que se detuvo frente a la casa del rancho apenas dos horas después de que se fuera.

Emmet y Jasper ya habían salido cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Bella fue a abrir. Se encontró frente a un hombre alto, de expresión seria, que llevaba un maletín negro.

— ¿La señorita Isabella Swan? — preguntó, educa damente.

Para Bella fue un choque escuchar su nombre de pila. Hacía tanto tiempo que la llamaban Bella que casi había olvidado que se trataba de una contracción de Isabella.

— Sí — contestó, cautelosa.

El hombre alargó una mano hacia ella.

— Soy Jared Giganted — dijo, estrechando la mano de Bella—. El último abogado que tuvo su ma dre.

— ¿Que tuvo...?

— Siento tener que comunicarle que su madre mu rió hace casi un mes en Singapur. Hasta ahora me ha sido imposible ponerme en contacto con usted. La he localizado a través de una agencia de detectives, pero hasta hace una semana no recibí la información. Lo siento mucho.

Tal vez Bella habría lamentado perderla si hubiera mostrado el más mínimo afecto por ella, pero nunca fue así.

— No sabía dónde estaba — contestó, sinceramen te—. No nos comunicábamos desde que cumplí los dieciséis.

— Sí, ella me lo dijo. Le ha dejado unas acciones de una empresa de exportaciones de Singapur — aña dió el hombre—. ¿Qué le parece si nos sentamos a ha blar del testamento?

— Lo siento — dijo Bella, apartándose de la puer ta—. Por supuesto. Pase, por favor.

Condujo al hombre al cuarto de estar. Tras ocupar uno de los sillones, éste sacó unos papeles de su male tín y los dejó sobre la mesa de café.

— No puedo darle demasiada información sobre la empresa. Lo cierto es que la existencia de esas accio nes también ha supuesto una sorpresa para mí. Su ma dre no me pidió consejo antes de invertir su dinero en ellas. ¿Sabía que hace seis años se casó con un rico empresario de Singapur?

— No — dijo Bella rígidamente—. Como ya le he dicho no hemos estado en contacto.

— Es una pena — replicó el abogado—. Su madre dejó de beber y llevó una vida admirable durante sus últimos años. Enviudó más o menos al mismo tiempo que se le declaró un cáncer. Puede que la enfermedad cambiara mucho su punto de vista de las cosas. Creo que tenía planeado escribirle y pedirle que fuera a verla, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo — sonrió con cierta ti midez —. Me dijo que estaba avergonzada de cómo la había tratado, señorita Swan, y no tenía muchas espe ranzas de lograr hacer las paces con usted.

Bella unió sus manos sobre las rodillas.

— Si mi madre hubiera querido hablar conmigo, la habría escuchado.

El abogado se encogió levemente de hombros.

— Puede que las cosas estén mejor así. Pero el tiempo lo sana todo — señaló con una mano los docu mentos—. Comprobaré todo lo relacionado con las acciones para el fin de semana. Después podré darle una idea de su valor aproximado. Entonces podrá de cidir si se las queda o las vende. Hay algunos otros detalles, como las joyas de su madre, que le enviaré en cuanto estén en mi poder.

La idea de tener algo de su madre, lo que fuera, hizo que Bella se sintiera incómoda.

— ¿No hay ningún otro pariente?

— Una hijastra que todavía vive en Singapur. Pero su padre ya la dejó bien situada tras su muerte.

— ¿No querría quedarse ella con las joyas?

El abogado no ocultó su sorpresa.

— Tengo entendido que quería a su madre. Eran buenas amigas. Sí, supongo que le gustaría tener las joyas. Pero son suyas, señorita Swan. Usted era su única pariente directa.

— Nunca sentí que lo fuera — dijo Bella—. Me gusta ría que su hijastra se quedara con las joyas... y lo demás. Es difícil expresarlo en palabras, pero lo cierto es que no quiero nada de mi madre. Ni siquiera las acciones.

— Sobre eso no tiene elección — dijo el abogado, sorprendiéndola—. No hay herencia si no la acepta. Debe haber alguna meta en su vida que el dinero pue da ayudarle a lograr. Tengo entendido que trabaja aquí como ama de llaves desde la muerte de su padre. ¿No le gustaría ser económicamente independiente?

Aquella pregunta cambió la vida de Bella. Si tuvie ra algo de dinero propio, Edward no tendría que mantenerla por compasión. Eso le daría cierta inde pendencia, aunque dejar a Edward le rompiera el corazón.

— Sí — contestó con firmeza—. Voy a aceptar las acciones. Gracias.

El abogado le indicó dónde debía firmar, guardó los documentos en su maletín y estrechó su mano, prometiéndole ponerse en contacto con ella en cuanto tuviera noticias sobre las acciones.

— ¿Sabe aproximadamente a qué cantidad ascien de? — preguntó Bella cuando el abogado estaba a pun to de irse.

— Es difícil de decir. Fueron compradas a ochenta dólares la acción, pero eso fue el año pasado.

— ¿Y qué cantidad de dinero invirtió?

El abogado sonrió.

— Más o menos un millón de dólares.

Bella se puso pálida. Tuvo que apoyar la mano en el pomo de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio.

— Oh.

— Así que, como verá, ya no necesitará depender de nadie. Puede que su madre la descuidara en vida, pero no la olvidó al final. Supongo que eso será un consuelo.

No lo era, pero Bella sonrió y simuló sentirse re confortada. Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella. Todo había acabado en el transcurso de unos mi nutos. Era una mujer rica. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero tendría que ser sin Edward Cullen, y eso era lo más duro de aceptar.

Durante la cena contó a los hermanos lo sucedido.

Éstos permanecieron un momento en silencio después de que les dijera la cantidad que había heredado, mi rándose como si se estuvieran comunicando algo.

— Iré al instituto, pero podré mantenerme por mi misma — continuó Bella—. Y supongo que no necesi taré seguir trabajando. Siento irme, pero todos sabe mos hace tiempo que Edward preferiría tener otra cocinera.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas Edward, como hacemos to dos? — preguntó Jasper con suavidad.

Bella miró su taza de café.

— Supongo que nunca me he sentido cómoda ha ciéndolo.

Los hermanos intercambiaron otra misteriosa mi rada.

— Pondremos un anuncio en cuanto vuelva Edward y tengamos tiempo de hablar sobre lo que queremos ha cer — dijo Emmet—. Te echaremos de menos, Bella. So bre todo tu bizcocho.

Bella sonrió.

— Victoria sabe hacer un estupendo bizcocho, y tam bién pan. Seguro que no le importará manteneros pro vistos. Además, no os costará encontrar una buena co cinera.

Los hermanos la miraron en silencio.

— Pero no serás tú — dijo Jasper, y sonrió melancóli camente.

Bella se acostumbró a la idea de irse a lo largo de los días que siguieron. Estaba casi reconciliada con ello cuando volvió Edward el viernes por la tarde. Parecía cansado e infeliz hasta que la vio. Sus negros ojos em pezaron a iluminarse de inmediato, y Bella sintió una punzada en el corazón al comprobarlo, porque sabía que las cosas podrían ser muy diferentes si él la ama ra.

— ¿Me has echado de menos? — murmuró Edward.

Ella asintió, pero no lo miró.

— Tengo que recoger unos huevos. He olvidado hacerlo esta mañana. Bienvenido a casa — dijo mien tras se acercaba hacia la puerta trasera con un pequeño cesto.

— ¡Aquí estás! — dijo Jasper, reuniéndose con su her mano en la cocina. Tras palmearle vigorosamente la espalda, añadió—: ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

— Bien. ¿Qué le pasa a Bella?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

— No quiere mirarme.

— Oh. Bueno... la verdad es que ha estado un poco inquieta desde que vino el abogado — contestó Jasper, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras—. La riqueza repentina suele producir ese efecto en la gente.

Edward se puso pálido.

— ¿Riqueza?

— Su madre murió y le ha dejado una pequeña for tuna en acciones — contestó Jasper, observando con compasión el efecto que la noticia tenía en Edward—. Ha dicho que se irá en cuanto encontremos una sustituta. Lógicamente, no necesita trabajar teniendo un millón de dólares.

Edward fue al fregadero y se sirvió un vaso de agua que no quería, sólo para evitar gruñir en alto. Bella tenía dinero. Se iba. Él creía que tenía tiempo para acla rar sus sentimientos, pero de pronto se había quedado sin nada. Bella se iría y no volvería a verla. Conocería a algún joven, se casaría y tendrían hijos. A Bella le encantaría tener hijos...

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

— Tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Qué tal los nuevos toros?

— Ya están aquí, y he conseguido que Billy me venda ese toro Sallers — añadió Jasper, ufano—. Lo he dejado en un pasto solo, con su propio establo para cuando haga mal tiempo.

Edward no se alegró como lo habría hecho hacía unos días. Parecía pensativo y preocupado. Muy preocupa do.

— No será lo mismo sin Bella, ¿verdad? — dijo Jasper con suavidad.

La expresión de Edward se endureció de inmediato.

— En cuanto me cambie iré al estudio a seguir con el papeleo.

— ¿No vas a contarme qué tal ha ido la conferen cia?

— Después — dijo Edward, distraídamente.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Se comportó de forma extraña durante el resto del día. Y no se presentó a cenar.

— Ha dicho que tenía que salir a por algo, y sólo Dios sabe qué — murmuró Emmet—. Las tiendas se cie rran a las seis y él lo sabe muy bien.

— Puede que le esté dando vueltas a algo en la ca beza — dijo Jasper, mirando a Bella, que estaba ocupada sirviendo la salsa del pollo.

Emmet suspiró.

— Debe ser algo importante. He visto que no se di rigía hacia Forksville. Iba en dirección al bar de Shea.

Jasper arqueó las cejas.

— ¿En serio?

Bella terminó de servir la comida, tan preocupada por la reaparición de Edward que no lograba ordenar en lo más mínimo sus pensamientos. Irse iba a resultar mu cho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

No escuchó el último comentario sobre el bar de Shea, y apenas tocó su comida. Luego recogió la coci na, ajena a las preocupadas miradas de los hermanos, y se acostó pronto. Se sentía como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Lo mismo le sucedía a Edward, que estaba silenciosa mente sentado a una mesa del Shea, bebiendo un whisky tras otro, hasta quedar agradablemente aturdi do y apenas coherente.

Como no era ningún tonto, en lugar de conducir de vuelta al rancho llamó a un taxi.

Una vez de regreso, logró cruzar el recibidor sin caer ni tropezar con nada, cosa sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alcohol ingerido. Llegó a su habitación e incluso logró meterse en la ducha.

Con el pelo aún húmedo y cubierto tan sólo por un albornoz corto, se le ocurrió que debía preguntar a Bella a qué venían aquellas prisas por irse del rancho. No pareció importarle que fueran las tres de la maña na. Si estaba dormida, podía despertarse y contestarle.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Bella, pero no hubo respuesta. Abrió y pasó al interior, tropezando con una silla y el lateral de una mesa antes de alcanzar la cama.

Se sentó en el borde y notó el calor que hacía en la habitación. Bella no había encendido el aire acondicio nado y entonces Edward recordó que Emmet le había comen tado que habían cortado temporalmente la unidad mientras era reparada.

Alargó una mano y empujó suavemente el cuerpo de Bella bajo la sábana. Ella gimió y retiró la sábana con los pies. Edward contuvo el aliento. Bella sólo llevaba puestas las braguitas, y sus preciosos y pequeños pe chos quedaron expuestos a la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana.

No pudo evitarlo. Alargo una mano y acaricio aquellos bonitos senos con la punta de sus dedos, son riendo cuando Bella se arqueó y al instante sus pezones se endurecieron.

Pareció la cosa más natural del mundo quitarse la bata y meterse en la cama junto a ella.

Se volvió contra su cuerpo desnudo y la atrajo ha cia sí. Tenerla entre sus brazos era como estar en el paraíso. La sensación del contacto con su suave y cáli da piel le produjo una inmediata excitación.

La tumbó de espaldas y se deslizó sobre ella. La besó con suavidad en los labios, hasta que Bella los en treabrió y respondió a pesar del intenso olor a whisky de su aliento.

Medio dormida, lo rodeó con los brazos y separó las piernas, dándole acceso a una intimidad que hizo que la cabeza de Edward empezara a dar vueltas. Se mo vió contra ella, ciegamente, hambriento, con una ur gencia incontenible, sintiendo en su interior unas in tensas oleadas de creciente placer.

— ¿Ed... Edward? — susurró Bella.

— Sí, soy yo... — Edward volvió a besarla y deslizó una mano bajo un muslo de Bella, atrayéndola aún más hacia sí, luchando contra la fina barrera de nylon que era todo lo que los separaba.

Bella no luchó contra su seducción. Si eso era lo que él quería, también era lo que ella quería. Se relajó y cedió a las dulces e intensas sensaciones que le pro vocaba el íntimo contacto con su poderoso cuerpo.

Pero incluso mientras los dedos de Edward buscaban el elástico de las braguitas, el licor finalmente se co bró su precio. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, se guido de una apagada maldición, y de pronto quedó totalmente relajado sobre ella, presionándola con todo su peso contra el colchón.

Bella permaneció un momento aturdida, preguntán dose exactamente qué habría pasado. Edward estaba desnu do. Ella sólo llevaba las braguitas. Su contacto apenas podía ser más íntimo. Se movió experimentalmente, pero nada sucedió. Había sentido con toda claridad la excitación de Edward, pero ahora estaba muy relajado.

Se movió hacia un lado y lo empujó. Edward quedó de espaldas, completamente dormido.

Curiosa, Bella se sentó en la cama y lo miró, sor prendiéndose de cuánto le gustó verlo así, completa mente desnudo. Sonrió mientras lo observaba sin nin gún pudor, pensando que, al menos por esa noche, le pertenecía aunque él no quisiera. Después de todo, ella no lo había tentado para que acudiera a su cama. Había ido él por propia voluntad. Debía sentir algo por ella si había necesitado ir a emborracharse para expresarle lo que realmente quería.

Mientras lo miraba sopesó sus opciones. Podía de jarlo allí y echarlo a primera hora de la mañana... a menos que él despertara en las mismas condiciones que hacía un rato, sólo que sobrio. En ese caso, su inocencia pasaría a la historia. O podía tratar de lle varlo ahora a su dormitorio. Pero eso sería imposible.

Finalmente, se acurrucó junto a él y se quedó dor mida en sus brazos, disfrutando de aquella cálida inti midad.

Edward se sentía como si le estuvieran martillando las sienes. No fue capaz de abrir los ojos para averiguar de dónde procedía el sonido que lo estaba molestando. Recordaba haber bebido whisky. Mucho whisky. También recordaba haberse dado una ducha antes de acostarse. Recordaba...

Abrió los ojos y se sentó. Pero en lugar de contem plar la espalda desnuda que había a su lado, sus ojos volaron hasta la puerta, donde se encontraban Emmet y Jasper, paralizados.

Se cubrió de inmediato con la sabana y luego se llevó las manos a la palpitante cabeza.

— ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

— Sinvergüenza — murmuró Jasper, tan encantado por la situación en que había encontrado a su hermano que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír. ¡Por fin tenía a Edward donde quería!

— Lo mismo digo — dijo Emmet, simulando estar muy disgustado mientras miraba la figura de Bella, apenas cubierta por la sábana—. ¡Y trabaja para noso tros!

— Ya no — murmuró Jasper, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su hermano mayor con gesto severo—. ¿Adivinas quién va a casarse? — alzó la voz a pesar de la escandalizada mirada de Edward—. ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¡Despierta!

Bella abrió los ojos, miró a Edward y se quedó petrifi cada. Mientras se subía la sábana hasta la barbilla, se volvió y vio a Jasper y a Emmet mirándola con cara de pó quer desde el umbral de la puerta.

Entonces hizo lo que cualquier mujer sana habría hecho en aquellas circunstancias. Gritar.

**Jajajajaja, discúlpenme por dejarlas en este capitulo, pero me dio tanta risa cuando Bella se pone a gritar, ya viene la mejor parte.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y muchas gracias a todas por los reviews que han dejado tanto las chicas inscritas en fanfiction, como las invitadas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 1O**

Unos incómodos minutos después, un sobrio y perplejo Edward se puso su bata. Bella permaneció bajo las sábanas hasta que salió. Él no la miró ni dijo nada. Ella deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Se sentía muy mal. A pesar de que nada de lo su cedido era culpa suya. No era ella quien se había meti do en la cama de Edward, ni lo había invitado a que se metiera en la suya. Al despertar, estaba casi convenci da de que todo había sido un sueño. Ahora más bien parecía una pesadilla.

Bella fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Jasper y Emmet se habían extrañado al no encontrarla en la coci na a la hora habitual, y ese era el motivo por el que habían ido a buscarla a su habitación. Gimió al com prender lo que iba a tener que aguantar mientras de sayunaban. Para evitarse el mal trago, decidió desa yunar después y mantenerse ocupada en algún otro lugar de la casa mientras los hermanos desayunaban. La comida estaba en la mesa cuando los tres hom bres entraron en la cocina y se sentaron. Bella no fue capaz de mirar a ninguno. Murmuró algo sobre quitar el polvo en el cuarto de estar y escapó.

Menos de diez minutos después, Jasper fue a buscar la.

Bella estaba limpiando por segunda vez la misma ventana.

— ¿Estaba todo bien? — preguntó, sin mirarlo—. Siento que el beicon estuviera demasiado hecho...

— Nadie te culpa de nada — dijo Jasper, interrum piéndola con suavidad—. Y Edward hará lo que debe.

Bella se volvió hacia él, ruborizada.

— Pero no hizo nada, Jasper — dijo, roncamente—. Estaba bebido y se metió en la cama equivocada. Eso es todo. ¡No pasó nada!

Jasper alzó una mano.

— Edward no sabe que no pasó nada — dijo, bajando la voz—. Y tú no vas a decírselo. Escúchame — insistió cuanto Bella trató de interrumpirlo—, tú eres lo único que puede salvarlo de convertirse en polvo. Edward está solo y va a seguir así. Nunca se casaría voluntaria mente. Esta es la única forma de obligarle a hacerlo, y lo sabes.

Bella alzó la cabeza orgullosamente.

— No pienso engañarlo para que se case conmigo — dijo con firmeza.

— No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Nosotros lo haremos. Tú limítate a seguir la corriente.

— No pienso hacerlo — dijo Bella, testaruda—. ¡No tiene por qué casarse por algo que no ha hecho!

— Edward recuerda algo. Y teme lo que no recuerda, así que está totalmente dispuesto a casarse.

Bella miró a Jasper sin parpadear.

— ¡Pero yo lo quiero! — dijo, con tristeza—. ¿Cómo voy a esperar que me perdone alguna vez si dejo que se case conmigo a la fuerza?

— Él quiere casarse. Al menos ahora. Emmet ha ido a por la licencia. Tú y Edward vais a haceros un análisis de sangre dentro de media hora y os casaréis en el juzga do el viernes — Jasper apoyó cariñosamente una mano en el hombro de Bella—. Si lo quieres de verdad, tie nes que salvarlo de sí mismo. Él te tiene mucho cari ño. Es tan evidente que resulta descarado. Pero no hará nada al respecto. Esta es su única oportunidad de ser feliz, y no queremos que la desaproveche.

— ¿Y cuando recuerde que no sucedió nada y ya estemos casados?

— Ese es un puente que tendrás que cruzar cuando llegue el momento — dijo Jasper, sonriendo maliciosa mente—. Además, necesitas un seguro por si sucedie ra... algo.

— ¡Es imposible que suceda nada! — protestó Bella, apretando los puños a los lados.

— Eso es lo que tú crees — murmuró Jasper. Cuando salió del cuarto de estar, sonrió ampliamente y se frotó las manos, satisfecho.

Fue como un rayo. Todo fue tan rápido que las protestas de Bella no sirvieron para nada. Quería decir le a Edward la verdad, porque ella había estado sobria y recordaba perfectamente lo sucedido. Pero durante los tres días siguientes no logró quedarse a solas con él más de cinco minutos. Antes de darse exacta cuenta de lo que sucedía, Edward y ella estaban en el juzgado con James y Victoria, Peter y Charlotte, Jasper y Emmet tras ellos, dando gritos de ánimo.

Bella llevaba un vestido blanco sin mangas, unas azucenas en el pelo en lugar de velo y un pequeño ramo de flores en la mano. Fueron declarados marido y mujer y Edward se inclinó para besarla... en la mejilla. Más parecía un hombre enfrentado a una enfermedad incurable que un feliz recién casado, y Bella se sentía cada vez más culpable.

Fueron todos a comer a un restaurante, pero Bella apenas pudo saborear la comida. Después, Jasper y Emmet salieron para California por un asunto de negocios mientras James, Peter y sus respectivas esposas volvían a sus casas.

Edward llevó a Bella de vuelta al rancho en el merce des que sólo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales.

Ella quería decirle la verdad, pero la expresión del rostro de Edward no invitaba a las confidencias, y estaba segura de que sólo empeoraría las cosas para todos si confesaba ahora.

Sabía que nada había sucedido aquella noche, pero si dormía ahora con Edward, éste se enteraría. Además, acostarse con él eliminaría cualquier idea de anula ción. Se había pasado el día pensando que podía de volverle su libertad antes de causar más daño. Debía hablar con él cuanto antes.

Era casi la hora de cenar y acababa de empezar a quitarse el vestido cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Edward pasó al interior.

Sin nada más que el sujetador y las braguitas, Bella se volvió a mirarlo como si fuera una aparición. Edward sólo llevaba puestos los vaqueros, y la mirada de sus negros ojos no presagiaba nada bueno.

— Edward, tengo algo que decirte...

Sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase, Edward la tomó en brazos y empezó a besarla. Los besos no fueron como otros que habían compartido, lentos, afectuosos a pesar de la pasión, Estos fueron casi duros, insistentes, excitantes, preludio de una abierta seducción.

Bella no tenía experiencia para frenar aquella ava lancha. Unos febriles minutos después se retorcía de bajo de Edward en la cama, tratando de ayudarlo a librarla de la única y pequeña prenda que cubría su desnudez.

Un instante después, Edward se había desnudado y su boca parecía hallarse en cada rincón del anhelante cuerpo de Bella. La acarició y saboreó en modos que ella nunca había experimentado, hasta casi hacerle en loquecer.

Para cuando se deslizó entre sus piernas y empezó a poseerla, su anhelo era tal que apenas sintió una punzada de dolor.

Pero para Edward no pasó desapercibido. Se detuvo en cuanto notó que la pequeña barrera cedía. Se irguió le vemente, refrenando su deseo el tiempo suficiente para mirar los brillantes ojos de Bella.

— He tratado de decírtelo — balbuceó ella cuando comprendió a qué se debía la interrupción.

— Si pudiera parar, juro que lo haría — murmuró Edward con voz ronca. Con un estremecimiento acercó su boca a la de Bella —. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. ¡Pre feriría morir a parar!

La besó, hambriento, mientras su cuerpo encontra ba un lento y dulce ritmo que provocó unos sensuales gemidos de la boca que estaba invadiendo. Sintió que Bella le clavaba las uñas en las caderas, atrayéndolo hacia sí, buscando casi dolorosamente su satisfacción. Un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta mientras le daba lo que quería en oleadas de dulce y ardiente éx tasis que creció y creció hasta llegar a su cima.

Un nuevo e intenso grito surgió de entre los labios de Bella a la vez que sentía cómo se estremecía todo el cuerpo de Edward sobre ella en la misma exquisita libera ción. Segundos después, él dejó todo su peso sobre ella, que lo aceptó con regocijo, abrazándolo mientras Edward recuperaba el ritmo normal de su respiración.

— ¿Te he hecho daño? — susurró él unos minutos después junto a su oído.

— No. Oh, no.

Bella se movió ligeramente y Edward volvió a excitar se. Habían pasado años desde la última vez. Su deseo por Bella había crecido hasta llegar a resultar casi do loroso. Ahora, lo había colmado. Era demasiado pron to, y no pensaba pasar por alto el subterfugio que lo había convertido en su marido, pero en aquellos mo mentos, su mente no era precisamente la parte de su cuerpo que controlaba la situación.

Se movió experimentalmente y oyó que Bella con tenía la respiración a la vez que una nueva oleada de placer lo recorría. No, pensó mientras volvía a mover se, no era demasiado pronto. ¡Ni mucho menos!

Ya había oscurecido cuando salió de la cama y se puso los vaqueros. Bella permaneció tumbada sobre la sábana, completamente relajada. Lo miró con ojos bri llantes y el rostro aún rosado a causa de la pasión. Era suya. Le pertenecía. Edward alzó inconscientemente la cabeza en un orgulloso gesto de posesión.

— ¿Qué tal ha estado? — preguntó.

Bella no podía creer que le preguntara algo así después de lo que para ella había sido como una re velación. Nunca había soñado que su cuerpo fuera capaz de experimentar las sensaciones que acababa de conocer. Y Edward le había hecho aquella pregunta con el mismo interés que hubiera mostrado por el in forme meteorológico.

Lo miró en silencio, confundida.

— ¿Ha merecido la pena una farsa de boda? — con tinuó Edward, herido por el silencio que lo había obligado a seguir adelante con una boda que no quería. Bella lo había atrapado y se sentía como un tonto, por dulce que hubiera sido el cebo.

Ella cubrió su desnudez con la sábana, avergonza da por el modo en que Edward la estaba mirando. Le ha cía sentir que había hecho algo imperdonable.

— Sabías que esa noche no sucedió nada — conti nuó Edward—. Yo no. Estaba demasiado bebido como para preocuparme de lo que hacía, pero recordé per fectamente que perdí la cabeza en cuanto te toqué. Pero tú sabías la verdad y a pesar de todo dejaste que me casara contigo, sabiendo que no era necesario.

— Traté de decírtelo, pero no encontré ni un minu to para quedarme a solas contigo — murmuró Bella.

— Claro que no — replicó él, mirándola con frial dad—. No quería empeorar las cosas seduciéndote por segunda vez.

— Pensé que fueron tus hermanos...

Bella no terminó la frase, pero su expresión la dela tó. Los ojos de Edward brillaron peligrosamente.

— ¿Mis hermanos? Por supuesto. ¡Mis hermanos! — exclamó iracundo—. Ellos también estaban en el ajo, ¿no? ¡Ahora comprendo por qué se han esforzado tanto en hacerme sentir como un miserable! ¿Los con venciste tú para seguir adelante con la mentira?

Bella quiso decirle que todo fue idea de Jasper, ¿pero de qué serviría ahora? Edward estaba dejando claro que se había casado en contra de su voluntad y la culpaba por haberlo hecho necesario. Nada de lo que dijera serviría.

Su silencio sólo sirvió para enfadar aún más a Edward. Se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta.

— ¿Dónde vas? ¿Quieres cenar?

Edward la miró por encima del hombro.

— Ya estoy saciado. En todos los aspectos.

A continuación, salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Bella rompió a llorar. Estaba casada con el hombre al que amaba, ¿pero a qué precio? Si Edward había estado cercano a amarla en algún momento, éste ya había pa sado. La odiaba; lo había visto en sus ojos. Lo había atrapado y la odiaba por ello.

Se levantó y fue a ducharse. Cuanto antes volviera a la normalidad, o a lo más cercano a la normalidad, mejor.

Acababa de vestirse cuando oyó el motor de uno de los todoterrenos del rancho alejándose a toda velo cidad.

Buscó a Edward por la casa, animándose a entrar in cluso en su dormitorio. La puerta del armario estaba abierta y en el ambiente había un aroma a aftershave. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta dando un pro fundo suspiro. De manera que se había ido, en su no che de bodas. ¿Pero qué esperaba, que se quedara en casa a interpretar su papel de amante marido?

Se preparó un sándwich de ternera fría y bebió un vaso de leche. Luego esperó a que Edward regresara.

A media noche, viendo que no volvía, subió a su dormitorio y se metió en la cama. Durmió sola y tris te, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su cuerpo con los re cuerdos de las pasadas horas. Si al menos Edward la ama ra, aunque sólo fuera un poco, tal vez habría tenido alguna esperanza. Ahora no tenía ninguna.

Despertó sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Fue a buscar a Edward para decirle que se iba. Contaba con la herencia de su madre, una pequeña cuenta de ahorros y el salario de la última semana. Podía permitirse pa gar un billete de autobús y alquilar un apartamento en cualquier lugar alejado de Forksville.

El dormitorio de Edward estaba vacío. La cama seguía hecha. Sus hermanos aún estaban de viaje y la señora Clearwater no volvería hasta la semana siguiente. No había nadie para decirle adiós. ¿Pero qué importaba ya? Edward había dejado muy claro el desprecio que sentía por ella. No le importaría que se fuera. Conseguiría el di vorcio y haría que le enviaran los papeles. No la ama ba, así que, ¿para qué seguir allí?

Tras hacer el equipaje, echó una última y melancó lica mirada a la casa y llamó a un taxi. Pensó en dejar una nota, pero decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, Edward no le había dejado una a ella para explicarle que pensaba pasar la noche fuera. Debía saber que estaba preocupada, pero no había tenido en cuenta sus senti mientos. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse ella de los de él?

Tomó el taxi al aeropuerto y entró en la terminal, permaneciendo allí sólo hasta que el taxi se fue. Lue go tomó otro taxi y fue a la estación de autobuses, sólo por si Edward trataba de seguirla. ¡No pensaba po nérselo fácil! Compró un billete para St. Louis y se sentó a esperar al autobús.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no había dejado nin guna seña para que el abogado la localizara. Fue al telé fono más cercano, sacó la tarjeta del abogado de su car tera, llamó y dijo a su secretaria que se pondría en contacto con él en una o dos semanas. Una vez resuelto aquello, volvió a sentarse en uno de los largos bancos de la estación y esperó a que llegara el autobús.

St. Louis era enorme. Mirando las enormes barca zas que navegaban por el ancho Mississippi, Bella pen só en lo divertido que sería vivir en una ciudad con un gran río. Se había pasado la vida en zonas interiores.

Encontró un pequeño apartamento y pagó una se mana de adelanto. Luego compró un periódico y un par de sandwiches y fue a su habitación a leer la sec ción de trabajo y a comer.

No había muchas ofertas. Podía tomárselo con cal ma y esperar a encontrar un trabajo con un buen suel do, pero sus habilidades eran limitadas, y cocinar era la mejor. Afortunadamente había una oferta para una cocinera en un restaurante cercano.

Acudió al restaurante a primera hora de la mañana. La mujer que la entrevistó manifestó sus dudas al en terarse de lo joven que era, pero Bella le aseguró que podía hacer el trabajo, que resultó ser el de jefa de re postería.

Aún escéptica, pero desesperada por cubrir la va cante, la mujer le dio el puesto a modo de prueba. En cantada, Bella empezó a trabajar de inmediato.

Cuando el día terminó, su jefa se sentía lo sufi cientemente impresionada como para contratarla in condicionalmente.

Bella volvió a su apartamento cansada, pero tam bién satisfecha de que las cosas se hubieran arreglado tan rápidamente. Pensó en Edward. Se estaría preguntan do dónde había ido. Pero no quiso seguir pensando en ello, pues sabía que si lo hacía se pondría a llorar y no pararía.

Huir pareció la respuesta a todos sus problemas el día anterior, pero ahora no parecía tan claro. Se halla ba en una ciudad desconocida, donde no tenía familia res ni amigos, en un solitario apartamento.

— Debería haberme quedado — dijo, pensando en voz alta—. Debería haber obligado a Edward a escuchar me.

Pero no lo había hecho. Ahora debía vivir con las consecuencias. Esperaba que no fueran muy malas.

Edward volvió al rancho un día y medio des pués. Jasper y Emmet, que habían encontrado la casa vacía al volver de California, se mostraron visiblemente sor prendidos al ver que regresaba solo.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Dónde está Bella?

La cansada mente de Edward necesitó unos momentos para asimilar la pregunta.

— ¿Cómo que dónde está? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es que no está aquí? — estalló.

Sus hermanos intercambiaron una preocupada mi rada cuando Edward pasó junto a ellos en dirección al dormitorio de Bella. Estaba vacío. El armario estaba vacío. Miró en el tocador y en la cama, pero no encon tró ninguna nota. Se había ido sin dejar rastro. El co razón de Edward se encogió al comprenderlo.

Bella había huido. Lo había dejado.

Apretó los puños a los lados. Por un instante pensó que debía alegrarse; sin Bella, su vida podía volver a la normalidad. Pero enseguida se sintió como si le faltara la mitad del cuerpo. Se sintió vacío, solo y frío como nunca antes.

Jasper y Emmet entraron en el dormitorio tras él.

— Sus cosas no están — dijo, en un tono carente de expresión.

— ¿No ha dejado ninguna nota? — preguntó Jasper.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— Tiene que haber dejado una nota — murmuró Emmet—. Voy a mirar en el despacho.

Jasper se apoyo contra la pared y miró fijamente a su hermano mayor.

— Has sido desagradable con ella, ¿verdad? — pre guntó directamente.

Edward siguió mirando la puerta del armario vacío.

— Me mintió. Me engañó para atraparme — se vol vió y lanzó una penetrante y acusadora mirada a su hermano—. Y tú la ayudaste a hacerlo.

— ¿Ayudarla? No. Fue todo idea mía — replicó Jasper con calma—. Si hubiera sido por ti, nunca te habrías casado con ella. Los años habrían pasado, cada vez habrías estado más solo y Bella habría sufrido por ti. Te amaba lo suficiente como para arriesgarse. Y yo esperaba que la quisieras lo suficiente como para per donarla. Al parecer, estaba totalmente equivocado. Lo siento. No pretendía crear problemas.

— ¿Fue idea tuya, no de ella? — preguntó Edward, ten so.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

— Bella no quería saber nada. Dijo que si no querí as casarte con ella no pensaba hacer nada para obli garte. La convencí para que no te dijera nada, y Emmet y yo nos aseguramos de que no tuvierais mucho tiempo para hablar a solas antes de la boda — entrecerró los ojos—. Todos nos preocupamos por ti, y sólo Dios sabe el motivo. Te encuentras con una chica dulce y encantadora como Bella, dispuesta a quererte, y sólo se te ocurre echarla — movió la cabeza con tristeza—. No me extraña que congenies con Herman; tú también eres un reptil. Espero que seas muy feliz.

A continuación, se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Edward se secó la frente con el antebrazo, mirando ciegamente al vacío. Bella era auto suficiente, pero también era demasiado joven. Además de todos sus errores, él había cometido uno que empequeñecía los demás. No utilizó ninguna protección cuando hicieron el amor. Bella podía estar embarazada, y él no sabía dónde estaba.

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, la verdad me he sorprendido por la llegada de esta adaptación, nunca pensé que iba a gustar tanto como me gusto a mi la historia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo 11**

Bella estaba disfrutando de su trabajo. El dueño del restaurante le dio carta blanca para desarro llar su creatividad y ella la utilizó. A finales de la segunda semana ya se estaba hablando de una subi da de sueldo.

Disfrutó con su éxito, pero no dejó de preguntarse ni un día si Edward estaría preocupado por ella. Fueran cuales fuesen sus otros sentimientos, siempre se había mostrado protector con ella, y lamentaba haberle puesto las cosas difíciles. Debía llamar al abogado para averiguar cómo iban los trámites de su herencia, y de paso podía pedirle que llamara a los hermanos para comunicarles que se encontraba bien. El abogado no averiguaría dónde estaba porque no pensaba decír selo.

Unos días después llamó a Jared Giganted, el abogado, que se sintió muy aliviado al tener noticias suyas, pues ya tenía la información que esperaba so bre las acciones que Bella había heredado de su madre.

— No sé muy bien cómo decirle esto — dijo en tono grave—. Al parecer, su madre invirtió el dinero en una nueva empresa que no fue bien dirigida y que apenas poseía capital inicial. Por lo visto, el dueño era amigo suyo. El caso es que la empresa ha declarado suspensión de pagos y sus acciones carecen por com pleto de valor.

Bella suspiró y sonrió melancólicamente.

— Mientras ha durado, ha sido un bonito sueño pensar que mi madre me recordó y que de pronto era económicamente independiente — dijo—. Pero he procurado no contar con ello y, afortunadamente, ten go un trabajo en un restaurante como jefa de reposte ría, y no me va mal. Si... si habla con los hermanos Cullen ...

— ¡Hablar con ellos! — exclamó el abogado—. ¡Me encantaría tener la oportunidad! Edward Cullen estuvo aquí y no me dio ni una oportunidad de abrir la boca. Dejó su número de teléfono, me recordó que su hermano era el fiscal general del estado y se fue de aquí convencido de que lo llamaría en cuanto usted se pusiera en contacto conmigo.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le subía a la garganta. ¿Edward la estaba buscando? ¿Estaría preocupado por ella? Probablemente, sólo se sentía herido en su orgullo porque lo había abandonado. Sí, seguro que sólo era eso.

— ¿Le informó de lo sucedido con mi herencia9

— Como ya le he dicho, señorita Swan, no tuve oportunidad de decir una palabra.

— Ya veo — Bella veía muchas cosas, incluyendo que el abogado no sabía que estaba casada. A pesar de sí misma, sintió una profunda decepción. Si Edward ni siquiera se había molestado en mencionarlo, debía significar muy poco para él—. Puede decirles a los hermanos que me encuentro bien. Pero no voy a decir le a usted dónde vivo, señor Giganted, de manera que Edward tendrá que adivinarlo.

— Aún hay algunos papeles que firmar... — empe zó el abogado.

— Ya encontraré algún modo para que me los envíe a través de otra persona. Gracias, señor Giganted. Volveré a ponerme en contacto con usted.

Bella colgó, segura en su anonimato. Vivían en un país muy grande. Edward nunca la encontraría.

Mientras Bella pensaba aquello, Jared Giganted estaba leyendo su número de teléfono, que había reci bido automáticamente en su identificador de llamadas. Pensó que era una suerte que la señorita Swan no su piera cómo desconectar aquella función del teléfono. No sonrió con suficiencia, porque los abogados inteli gentes y con éxito no hacían eso. Pero sí sonrió.

Edward llevaba más de dos semanas sin sonreír. Jasper y Emmet no se acercaban demasiado a él, pues parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre el primero que lo hiciera. Sus hermanos le preguntaron una sola vez si sabia por qué se había ido Bella de aquel modo. No volvieron a preguntárselo.

Siempre tenaz, Edward se había superado a sí mismo tras la desaparición de Bella. Había contratado una agencia de detectives tras otra, pero aún no había ob tenido ningún resultado. Al parecer, un taxista recor daba haberla llevado al aeropuerto, pero a partir de ahí se perdía la pista.

Edward no podía decirles a sus hermanos el ver dadero motivo por el que se había ido Bella. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. Pero lamentaba amargamente las cosas que le había dicho y cómo la había tratado. No fue capaz de ceder al amor y la necesidad que ahora lo obsesionaban noche y día. Quería a Bella más que a su propia vida. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para recuperarla.

Pero Bella se había ido y no podía encontrarla. Al gunas noches creyó estar a punto de volverse loco a causa de los recuerdos. Podrían haberla raptado, o asesinado, o podría estar pasando hambre... Entonces recordó la herencia. ¡Habría tenido que ponerse en contacto con su abogado! Podría haberse dado de bo fetadas por no haber pensado antes en ello, pero se ha bía sentido demasiado disgustado como para pensar correctamente.

Edward fue al despacho de Giganted y profirió ame nazas que habrían hecho temblar al hombre más duro. Bella tendría que ponerse en contacto con Giganted, y cuando lo hiciera... ¡la tendría!

Pocos días después de su visita al bufete, el aboga do lo llamó por teléfono.

— Cullen — contestó Edward secamente desde el teléfo no del despacho.

— Giganted — respondió el abogado—. He pen sado que le gustaría saber que la señorita Swan me ha llamado hoy.

Edward se levantó, sin aliento, rígido de alivio.

— ¿Sí? ¿Dónde está?

— Tengo un identificador de llamadas, así que con seguí su número. El problema es que era el número de una cabina telefónica.

— ¿De dónde?

— De St. Louis, Missouri — respondió el aboga do—. Y tengo otro dato que puede ayudar. Trabaja como jefa de repostería en un restaurante.

— Siempre le estaré agradecido por esto — dijo Edward con gratitud—. Si alguna vez tiene problemas de trabajo, venga a verme. Adiós, señor Giganted.

Edward colgó y llamó de inmediato a la última agen cia de detectives que había contratado. Al finalizar la tarde ya tenían el nombre del restaurante en que traba jaba Bella y las señas de su apartamento.

Edward no estaba dispuesto a esperar un vuelo regular, de manera que hizo que un jet de la empresa fuera a recogerlo y lo llevara a St. Louis.

Ya era la hora de cenar cuando, tras reservar habi tación en un hotel, fue al restaurante en que Bella trabajaba y pidió que le sirvieran bizcocho.

El camarero le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza, pero Edward hizo caso omiso de sus sugerencias sobre otros delicados platos de pastelería. Finalmente, el ca marero se encogió de hombros y tomó nota,

— Con mantequilla de manzana — añadió Edward edu cadamente. Conocía lo suficiente los buenos restau rantes como para saber que el dinero podía comprar un extraño desayuno a horas intempestivas, si el clien te tenía dinero y estaba dispuesto a pagar un buen pre cio por él.

El camarero pasó el pedido a Bella, que se puso pá lida y tuvo que apoyarse en el mostrador.

— Descríbame al cliente — dijo.

Sorprendido, el camarero hizo lo que le pedía y vio cómo su pálido rostro enrojecía de pronto de enfado.

— Así que me ha encontrado — murmuró Bella—. ¡Y cree que voy a prepararle un bizcocho a esta hora de la noche!

Al oír que Bella alzaba la voz, el jefe de camareros se acercó.

— El cliente de la mesa seis quiere bizcocho y mantequilla de manzana — explicó el camarero, resig nado—. La señorita Swan está muy molesta.

— ¿La mesa seis? — el jefe de camareros frunció el ceño—. Sí, lo he visto. Lleva un traje muy caro. Si quiere bizcocho, prepárele uno, señorita Swan. Si es un hombre influyente, en el futuro podría traer nuevos clientes.

Bella se quitó el gorro de jefa de repostería y lo dejó sobre el mostrador.

— Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de tra bajar aquí, pero tengo que irme. Preparo bizcochos para el desayuno, no para la cena.

Sin añadir nada más, se volvió y salió por la puerta trasera, dejando asombrado al jefe de camareros.

El camarero se vio obligado a comunicarle lo suce dido a Edward, cuyos ojos centellearon.

— En ese caso, tendré que ir a buscarla — dijo, le vantándose—. Nadie prepara los bizcochos como Bella.

Se fue dejando al camarero boquiabierto. En el co che que había alquilado podía llegar al apartamento de Bella antes que ella.

Y así fue. Cuando ella subió las escaleras hasta la segunda planta, Edward la estaba esperando en el descan sillo. Parecía agotado y unas oscuras ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, pero su mirada no era nada hostil.

Miró a Bella atentamente, fijándose en los afinados rasgos de su rostro y en que había adelgazado.

— No estás hecha para trabajar en un restaurante — dijo con suavidad.

— Y gracias a ti ya no voy a hacerlo. ¡Acabo de despedirme! — replicó Bella en tono beligerante, aun que su corazón se había puesto a latir como loco nada más ver a Edward. Lo había echado tanto de menos que casi le dolía mirarlo. Pero le había hecho daño, y la herida aún estaba fresca—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que ya te habías cansado de mí, ¿no? Que ya estabas saciado...

— Dije muchas estupideces — murmuró Edward, arre pentido —. No pretendo que las pases por alto y quiero disculparme por ello, si estás dispuesta a darme la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Bella se ablandó de inmediato.

— ¿De qué serviría, Edward? — preguntó, aún cautelosa—. Me fui. Conseguiste lo querías, una casa sin mí. ¿Por qué no te vas?

Edward suspiró. Había supuesto que Bella no se lo pondría fácil. Apoyó un hombro contra la pared y per maneció un momento en silencio, tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera inducir a Bella a volver al rancho.

— La señora Clearwater no sabe hacer bizcocho — dijo—. Nos está matando de hambre con sus supuestos guisos. Los rosales de atrás se están muriendo — añadió, jugando todas las cartas que tenía.

— Apenas ha llovido — murmuró Bella, mirándolo —. ¿No los has regado?

— No sé nada sobre rosales.

— Se van a marchitar — dijo Bella, con sincero pe sar—. Dos de ellos son muy antiguos. Valen mucho, y no me refiero precisamente al precio.

— Si quieres salvarlos, será mejor que vuelvas a casa.

— ¡No mientras tú estés en ella! — dijo Bella, alzan do la barbilla.

Edward sonrió con tristeza.

— Temía que sintieras eso.

— No quiero volver.

— ¿Eres demasiado rica como para molestarte por un trabajo inferior a tu nivel? — preguntó él en tono sarcástico, porque estaba perdiendo y no podía sopor tarlo.

Bella hizo una mueca.

— Resulta que no va a haber ningún dinero — dijo—. Las acciones no valían nada. Mi madre hizo una mala inversión y perdió un millón de dólares — no, pero su risa sonó hueca—. Siempre tendré que trabajar para vi vir. Pero siempre supuse que así sería. Nunca esperé que mi madre me dejara nada. Me odiaba.

— Tal vez se odiaba a sí misma por haberte abandonado; ¿has pensado en esa posibilidad? — pre guntó Edward con suavidad—. No podía quererte sin en frentarse a lo que te había hecho. Algunas personas prefieren vivir solas antes que admitir sus errores.

— Tal vez — dijo Bella—. ¿Pero qué más da eso ahora? Está muerta. Nunca sabré lo que sintió.

— ¿Te gustaría saber lo que siento yo? — preguntó Edward, en un tono diferente.

Bella lo miró a los ojos con frialdad.

— Ya lo sé. Soy demasiado joven para ti. Además, soy una debilidad que no puedes permitirte. Y miento — añadió—. Tú lo dijiste.

Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró con gesto arrepentido.

— Jasper me contó que lo de la boda fue idea suya

— Y claro, a tu hermano le creíste. Pero a mí no.

Edward suspiró pesadamente.

— Tienes razón — admitió, sin molestarse en discu tir—. Hice que te fueras y no pude encontrarte — sus negros ojos destellaron—. Nunca sabrás cuánto lo sentí.

— Claro que lo sé — dijo Bella, con pesar—. Yo sentí lo mismo cuando te fuiste y no regresaste en toda la noche.

— Te deseaba demasiado como para volver — murmuró Edward, sabiendo que había llegado el momen to de enfrentarse a la verdad—. No podría haber man tenido las manos lejos de ti. Así que pasé la noche en el barracón de los vaqueros.

— Vaya, gracias por salvarme — murmuró Bella en tono irónico.

Edward se irguió en uno de aquellos repentinos movi mientos que en otra época intimidaron a Bella.

— ¡Debería haber vuelto a casa y haberte tomado a la fuerza! — dijo, casi con rudeza—. Al menos así se guirías allí. ¡Te habrías sentido demasiado débil para irte después de que acabara contigo!

Bella alzó las cejas, asombrada.

— ¡Vaya!

Edward avanzó hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros.

— Escucha, pelirroja. ¡Te quiero! — dijo, entre dientes, y nunca había parecido un hombre menos ca riñoso—. Te deseo, te necesito, y vas a volver a casa O...

— ¿O qué? — susurró Bella.

Edward la apoyó contra la pared y se inclinó hacia ella.

— ¡O recibirás lo que te perdiste cuando me dejaste esa noche!

Bella alzó la boca hacia él, relajándose bajo su peso mientras Edward se apoyaba contra ella y empezaba a be sarla con desenfrenada pasión. Las pasadas semanas habían sido tan vacías, tan solitarias... ¡Ahora Edward es taba allí, entre sus brazos, diciéndole que la amaba! ¡Y no era un sueño!

Tras unos febriles segundos, Edward hizo un esfuerzo para apartarse de ella.

— Vamos dentro — dijo, en tono torturado.

Bella se limitó a asentir. Sacó la llave de su bolso y pasaron al interior del apartamento. Edward ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz. La tomó en brazos, con bolso y todo, y la llevó directamente al dormitorio.

Unos momentos después estaban desnudos sobre la cama, íntimamente abrazados.

— Oh, Dios mío — murmuró Edward en tono casi re verente —. ¡Temía tanto haberte perdido para siempre, Bella! No habría podido soportarlo.

Ella se acurrucó contra él, consciente de su pode rosa erección. Pero Edward no parecía querer hacer nada al respecto. Se limitó a seguir abrazándola.

— No me gusta estar sola — dijo, apoyando una mejilla contra el cálido y desnudo pecho de Edward.

— No volverás a estarlo. Nunca — él le acarició la espalda con una mano y deslizó la otra entre sus cuer pos hasta apoyarla sobre el estómago de Bella —. ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó de repente.

Ella supo a qué se refería.

— No creo estar embarazada — contestó—. A ve ces me siento muy cansada, pero eso podría ser a cau sa del trabajo.

— Pero podrías estarlo.

Bella sonrió. Si aquello era un sueño, esperaba no despertar demasiado pronto.

— Supongo que sí — suspiró—. ¿Qué pasaría si lo estuviera?

— Me encantan los niños — contestó Edward de inme diato—. Y ya tengo treinta y ocho años — añadió—. Podrías criarlos junto con tus rosas.

Bella se puso rígida.

— ¡Mis rosas! ¡Oh, Edward...

Edward contuvo el aliento.

— Es la primera vez que usas la abreviatura para llamarme.

— Antes no me pertenecías — dijo Bella, tímida mente.

Edward la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

— ¿Y ahora sí?

Bella dudó.

— Eso espero.

— Yo lo sé. Y tú me perteneces a mí — Edward se mo vió hasta que Bella quedó tumbada de espaldas—. No he sido delicado contigo. Ni siquiera la primera vez. Pero esta noche todo va a ser lento y dulce, y para cuando acabe contigo ni siquiera vas a recordar cómo te llamas — inclinó la cabeza y besó los labios de Bella con exquisita ternura.

— Qué engreído — bromeó ella.

Edward rió.

— Ya veremos si es engreimiento...

Y aquella ocasión fue inesperadamente tierna, una fiesta de delicadas caricias y ritmos que progresaron con demasiada lentitud para el ardor que Edward despertó en el joven cuerpo de Bella.

Ella se arqueó hacia él y Edward se retiró. La acarició y, cuando estaba al borde del éxtasis, dejó de tocarla y la tranquilizó. Luego volvió a empezar.

Y así pasaron las horas, subiendo y bajando en las olas de un agitado mar de deseo, hasta que Edward no pudo más y tuvo que ceder a su necesidad. Pero inclu so entonces resistió los gemidos de ruego de Bella.

— Deja que dure — susurró contra su boca—. Deja que dure hasta que puedas. Cuando suceda compren derás porque no quiero que te dejes llevar por la im paciencia.

Bella ya se estaba estremeciendo, y todo su cuerpo palpitaba. Recibió los poderosos movimientos de las caderas de Edward con otros igualmente anhelantes de las suyas.

— Es... tan placentero — susurró—. ¡Tanto...!

Edward sintió sus frenéticos movimientos, percibió el deseo en su voz mientras le pedía que no se detuvie ra. Y la complació con movimientos rápidos, suaves y profundos como cuchilladas de puro placer. Bella cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes mientras la tensión alcanzaba proporciones casi insoportables.

— Sí. Ahora. ¡Ahora! — exclamó Edward.

El tiempo desapareció. Bella superó una intangible barrera y cayó, palpitante de placer, ardiendo con él. Tan ajena a sus alrededores que ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. En algún momento se hizo consciente del ron co gemido que surgió de la garganta del hombre que estaba sobre ella, de la fiera convulsión de su cuerpo, del calor que de repente la invadió, derramándose ar diente en su interior.

Perdió la consciencia durante unos preciosos mo mentos de insoportable placer y luego gimió mientras se desvanecía.

Edward la abrazó, consolándola. La besó en los párpa dos, en las mejillas, en la boca.

Sus cuerpos permanecían unidos, y cuando Bella abrió los ojos vio las pupilas dilatadas de los ojos de Edward, brillando con los remanentes de la pasión.

— ¿Sabes ya que te quiero, o necesitas que te lo diga otra docena de veces? — susurró él junto a su oído.

Bella logró mover la cabeza.

— Lo he... sentido — dijo, con voz ronca, y se ru borizó al sentir lo unidos que estaban—. Yo también te quiero. Pero eso ya lo sabías.

— Sí — replicó Edward con ternura—. Lo supe la pri mera vez que me dejaste tocarte — sonrió al ver la sorpresa de Bella—. Eras tan inocente... No eras la clase de chica que habría permitido a cualquier hombre to marse esas libertades. Tenías que estar enamorada. Y ahora has hecho que me sintiera el mejor amante del mundo.

— Lo eres — susurró Bella.

— Oh, no — Edward volvió a sonreír—. Eso te parece sólo porque no tienes con quien compararme.

— Eso daría lo mismo.

Edward acarició con ternura la mejilla de Bella.

— Supongo que tienes razón, porque estar contigo siempre es como la primera vez. No puedo recordar a otras mujeres.

Bella le golpeó suavemente los hombros.

— ¡Y más te vale no hacerlo!

Edward sonrió traviesamente.

— ¿Me quieres?

Bella se acurrucó contra él.

— Desesperadamente.

— Trata de escapar otra vez — sugirió Edward—. Eres mi esposa. No lograrás pasar de la primera cerca.

Bella frunció el ceño.

— Eso me recuerda algo. ¿Y tus hermanos?

— Jasper y Emmet están en Denver.

— ¿Qué hacen en Denver?

Edward suspiró.

— Alejarse de mí. No he sido precisamente agrada ble con ellos estos días.

— ¡No me digas! ¿Y eso es raro?

Edward pellizcó a Bella cariñosamente, haciéndole dar un gritito.

— Prometo ser un modelo de cortesía en cuanto volvamos a casa.

Bella lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello.

— ¿Cuándo volvemos a casa?

Edward sonrió y empezó a moverse sensualmente so bre ella. Y sus movimientos tuvieron notables resulta dos.

— Aun no...

Dos días después volvieron al rancho Cullen . Y aún seguían sonriendo.

Bella había decidido no hacer su curso de horticul tura de inmediato, porque no podía dejar a Edward cuan do acababa realmente de encontrarlo. Eso podía espe rar. Así que sólo le quedaba una pequeña preocupación: compartir la habitación con Herman, aunque quería a Edward más que suficiente como para to lerar a su mascota... en otra habitación.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Edward, comprobó con sorpresa que el gran acuario había de saparecido. Se volvió hacia Edward con expresión preo cupada.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, ale grándose de que sus hermanos y la señora Clearwater no hubieran llegado todavía.

— No pensarías que iba a tenerla en el dormitorio con los niños, ¿no?

— ¡Pero tú la querías!

— Pero te quiero aún más a ti — dijo Edward con sen cillez—. Se la he dado a un amigo mío al que le gus tan especialmente las pitones. Sé que la cuidará bien.

Bella le acarició la mejilla cariñosamente.

— Gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

— Yo he construido el nido. Ahora es tu turno.

— Y quieres que lo llene, ¿no?

Edward se limitó a estrecharla contra su pecho.

— Haré lo posible — susurró Bella—. Soy tan feliz, Edward.

— Yo también — él se inclinó y la besó con suavi dad—. Y ahora, sólo me hace falta una cosa para ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Bella lo miró con gesto expectante y un malicioso brillo en los ojos.

— ¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata? — preguntó suges tivamente.

— ¡De un gran bizcocho! — exclamó Edward— ¡Con mantequilla de manzana!

— ¡Mentiroso! Así que me has camelado para que viniera aquí por tu estómago, no por tu... ¡Edward!

Él rió juguetonamente mientras la tomaba en bra zos y la dejaba con suavidad sobre la cama.

— No he dicho que no pensara pagar por mi cena — murmuró mientras empezaba a desabrochar los bo tones de la blusa de Bella.

— En ese caso... ¡te haré dos bizcochos!

Para cuando Jasper y Emmet llegaron esa tarde, Edward ya se había comido medio bizcocho. Sus hermanos se lanzaron vorazmente sobre el resto.

— ¿Qué vais a hacer cuando le construya a Bella una casa como la que tiene Victoria? — preguntó Edward al cabo de un rato.

Jasper y Emmet lo miraron con expresión horrorizada. Después se miraron entre sí.

— Cada vez que encontramos a una buena cocinera llega alguien, se casa con ella, y se la lleva — protestó Emmet—. ¡Primero James y ahora él!

— Pero debes admitir que tienen buen gusto — dijo Jasper—. Además, Charlotte es incapaz de cocinar y Peter se casó con ella a pesar de todo.

— A Peter no le gusta tanto el bizcocho.

— En eso tienes razón — concedió Jasper.

Emmet miró a Bella, que estaba sentada en el regazo de su marido, dándole un trozo de bizcocho. Suspiró. Él también llevaba mucho tiempo solo.

— No pienso casarme con nadie para conseguir que me haga bizcochos — gruñó.

— Yo tampoco — asintió Jasper, mientras se cortaba otro trozo—. Además, con nuestra suerte, nunca encontraremos esposa. O si lo hacemos, no sabrán cocinar.

— Este es un momento ideal para buscar una vete rana ama de casa capaz de hacer pan — dijo Edward—, Alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de vosotros cuando nosotros nos vayamos.

— Yo sé cuidar de mí mismo — protestó Emmet.

— Yo también — afirmó Jasper.

— Podéis ser todo lo testarudos que queráis — dijo Edward —, pero algún día cambiaréis de opinión.

— ¡Ni en un millón de años! — exclamaron Emmet y Jasper al unísono.

Más tarde, entre los suaves brazos de Bella, Edward re cordó la época en que pensaba igual que sus herma nos.

— Caerán como bolos cualquier día — murmuró,

— Si tienen suerte — asintió Bella.

Edward la miró a los ojos con expresión seria.

— Si tienen suerte — repitió—. ¿Crees que yo he merecido la pena a pesar de todos los problemas que te he dado, Bella?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Y yo?

— Tú nunca fuiste un problema — Edward la besó con ternura—. Siento haberte hecho pasarlo tan mal.

— Ahora me estás compensando — dijo Bella, estre chándolo con ternura—. Te prefiero a un millón de dólares, Edward — susurró contra sus labios—. Te prefie ro al mundo entero.

Si Edward no hubiera estado tan ocupado siguiendo sus instintos, habría podido responderle lo mismo. Pero estaba seguro de que ella ya lo sabía.

**Fin**

**Que risa Edward con los biscochos y la mantequilla de manzana, jajaja, que obsesión por su estomago.**

**Menos mal que todo termino bien, como siempre, no podría poner una adaptación que no tuviera un final feliz, aunque la historia entera me la lloro completa, jajaja.**

**Según se de el caso y los comentarios que me den, podría subir la historia de James, Peter, y Emmet, porque la de Jasper ya la leí en fanfiction anteriormente. La verdad tuve que haber empezado por la historia de los hermanos, desde la primera, pero me gusto tanto esta que no me aguante, jajaja.**

**La primera historia se llama "La Navidad del Cowboy" y es la historia de James y Victoria en este fic. Pero yo lo quiero adaptar a los personajes de Emmet y Rosalie, o sino Edward –Bella, podría hacer una votación, jajaja.**

**Que tengan un lindo día, y una buena semana.**

**La historia original se llama "Una estrella en la noche" Diana Palmer.**


End file.
